The Mysterious Assassins of King Leck
by angelofdeath8254
Summary: Two shadows lurk at the side of Leck, secretly performing missions for his twisted reign. As revelations are made, and as Leck continues to force his control,the assassins are pursed by none other than Katsa and Po in a journey for the truth. AU with OCs.
1. Tealiff's Capture

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of the characters in this fan fic apart from Blaire and Kaide as I made them up myself. The rest of the characters belong to Kristen Cashore, who wrote Graceling.**

Chapter 1– Tealiff's Capture

The heavy sound of the ocean crashing hard against the jagged cliff face hid any sound that two dark shadows were making as they crept silently against the top edge of the cliff. Combined with the darkness of midnight and the loud ear-shattering cracks that the thunder made, the two shadows were invisible as they crept towards their unsuspecting prey.

"This weather is bad. The King won't be happy if the Prince gets sick in this weather," a voice said wearily during a quiet spell between the cracks of thunder. As the lightning illuminated the sky once again, a jagged crack of lightning zigzagging towards the ocean lit up the small party of men that were about to climb onto the pulleys that rose up into Ror's City. The two shadows trailing them froze, the only thing preventing the party of guards in front of them from seeing them was the fact that they happened to be standing behind a sagging Po tree.

"Agreed," said another voice from the centre of the guards. Near him, on a horse, an old man shivered heavily in the cold and rain, despite the extra layers of blankets wrapped tightly around him. But the quality of the jewellery, clothing and rings that he wore identified him as Prince Tealiff, father of the current King Ror of Lienid.

"We better hurry. Prince Tealiff shouldn't have visited the Prince Greening anyway. This time of year? He's getting insane in his old frame of mind."

This time, the thunder and lightning appeared almost simultaneously. The two lurking shadows that hid behind the Po tree spoke for the first time since arriving at the top of the cliff.

"Blaire, we need to intercept them before they reach the pulleys, or Leck is going to cut half our reward. I say that we remove the guards and grab the Prince before they even realise that we are there," one of the shadows smirked eagerly in the dull light. However, even in the dull lighting, it was easy to see the one metre blade that swung easily on her waist, as well as the outlines of several daggers and knives that were stuffed into various locations on her body, the most prominent outline on her boots. Beside her, Blaire drew her slightly shorter sword as she considered her partner's words. In the poor light of night, the two shadows of the lurking strangers looked almost identical, the only thing separating them was the style of their hair. Blaire's was short and spiky, while her partner's was long and straight. It was impossible to tell the colours of their hair.

"That sounds like a stable enough plan, Kaide. But do you want the King and his men to later come down and find the Prince's men dead and the grass covered in blood? Something a little less obvious that will buy us some time," Blaire replied softly in the quiet between the thunders. In front of them, the Prince and his guards were walking slowly, the rain, wind and thunder causing them to travel in a slow crawl.

"Fine, but you aren't considering this blasted rain are you?" Kaide muttered unhappily. In her anger, she let out a low, but violent hiss through her teeth. Her eyes flashed suddenly, and for a moment it seemed that her eyes had glowed a pale sky blue. A second later, this blue colour could be dismissed as a hallucination. Kaide's eyes were pale amber when the lighting revealed them.

Blaire slid her sword back into its sheath, but from the wary way she eyed Kaide, she had clearly noticed the sudden change in Kaide's eye colour.

"No swords, just the daggers. Just snap their necks if you can, or slit their throats, but hold one or two hostage in case we need to keep Tealiff quiet. Okay with you?" Blaire asked, not bothering to wait for a response, as on queue with the thunder, she left the scant cover of the Po tree and ran out into the rain, running in a smooth, but swift manner. Kaide let out a small sigh as if she had anticipated Blaire's reaction, and followed silently after her, moving so quickly that she seemed nothing more than a blur.

Within seconds, the pair was mere metres away from Tealiff and his guards. In a swift and deadly motion, Blaire swung herself onto the nearest guard and with a crack coinciding with the thunder, snapped his neck. Kaide followed milliseconds later with the same graceful motion, and by the time the rest of attacked men were aware of the fact that they were under attack, Blaire and Kaide had already killed half the men.

"We're under attack!" a man shouted in terror. But Blaire and Kaide had chosen the day of their attack well. With the whistling of the wind, the hard pattering of the thunder and the booming strikes of the thunder, any yells that would have arisen couldn't be heard anywhere, even if someone was mere metres away from the scene of the attack. Instead, it was covered by the bleak yet dangerous weather.

There was only enough time for several rasps of drawn swords before the entire guard was dispatched, leaving only one alive, who was struggling in Blaire's iron grip. Meanwhile, Kaide had looked ahead to see the solitary figure of Tealiff galloping towards the base of the mountain that led to Ror's castle.

"Stop him Kaide!" Blaire shouted clearly over the thunder. Kaide remained mute as she turned into nothing more than a blur as she pursued the reason that the pair were hunting in the bleak weather in Lienid. Prince Tealiff.

Blaire smiled the moment that her sharp eyes caught the sudden fall of Tealiff's horse. Tealiff was thrown roughly onto Kaide's back, as she returned to Blaire with the same superhuman speed that she had shown before.

"What are you?" the guard that was taken hostage by Blaire choked.

"What are we? Deary me, you need to keep up with the times. You Lienids are just so out of it sometimes. I mean honestly, what else do we look like, apart from human?" Blaire replied sweetly, sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"Hey, look who we got," Kaide sang, as she dumped the shivering figure of Tealiff on the ground. But as Tealiff fell limply onto the wet grass, Kaide turned away from Blaire before a flash of regret flashed fleetingly in her eyes.

"Prince," the guard coughed. Blaire suddenly tightened her grip around the guard's throat and turned to Tealiff.

"Are you coming with us quietly or are you going to let this man that I am carrying die…painfully?" Blaire asked, grinning. Tealiff looked up at Blaire and Kaide with fear in his eyes.

"What kind of humans are you? Your eyes are the same colour, meaning you can't be Graced, but yet you possess the power of the Graced. You must be… those assassins that I heard work with Leck. What does King Leck want with me?"

"Oh, you aren't going to Leck. I think you will enjoy the hospitality of a certain King Murgon of Sunder. He certainly has some really comfy dungeons for you to stay at for the moment. Not that you will remember this little bit of information anyway." Kaide's chuckle was as chilling as the weather around them.

"Enough questions!" Blaire snapped. Tealiff looked at her suddenly, as Blaire suddenly whipped out a black blindfold that she threw to Kaide, who tied it tightly around his head. Tealiff moaned with protest. "Are you coming?"

"Yes," Tealiff whispered hopelessly. Blaire let out a smile to rival Kaide's. She gave Kaide a slight nod, and suddenly snapped the neck of the guard that she was holding. Tealiff's shocked gasp made the chilling smiles on Blaire's and Kaide's face increase even further.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him if I co-operated!" Tealiff said. Despite the blindfold, the audible snapping of the guard's neck had been more than enough to notify Tealiff of his murder.

"You know what?" Blaire whispered. "Never trust assassins. Priority no. one will always be us. He was a threat. And bait," Blaire tacked on in an afterthought.

With a swift motion, Blaire bent down towards Tealiff, and cupping his head firmly in her left arm, she pinched his nose shut with her right hand. Within seconds, Tealiff opened his mouth to breathe through, and it was in this short space of time that Blaire acted. A small, pale blue pill was forcibly shoved into Tealiff's mouth, and choking slightly, Tealiff swallowed the pill.

"Ah. Good," Blaire said satisfied as Tealiff's eyes took on a dazed and drugged look. She jabbed at a pressure point at the base of Tealiff's neck. He went limp instantly, as Blaire repositioned and slung him over her shoulder.

Kaide yawned widely to attract Blaire's attention. "Can't we wait until tomorrow morning before we step back onto those bloody boats? At this rate with the storm and all, I will be puking out all my organs, and I'll feel better if I get a chance to recover in Ror's City."

Blaire laughed. "Not my problem that you are so sensitive to everything that just stepping onto a boat is enough to make you sick."

Kaide let out a disgruntled groan, annoyed.

"Well, I am the one who has to lug Tealiff down this damn cliff without dropping him or letting go of the rope either," Blaire snapped back.

"True," Kaide admitted grudgingly. "I wouldn't want you to fall to your death as we climb down this cliff. It is a long drop, after all," she added with a slight smile.

The thunder continued to bang as the two assassins and their captive travelled towards the cliff face, and with a smooth movement, they suddenly leapt off the cliff, the only sign of their presence were the two ropes that were tied and taut on the Po tree that lead towards the cliff face.

* * *

The ship that waited for them at the bottom of the cliff rose and fell with each battering of the waves. Several deckhands waited anxiously for them to arrive on board the rocky ship. The lead man on the ship had a black coloured right eye and a blue left eye, and his Grace allowed him to intensify weather patterns. On this night, on Blaire's orders, he had made the thunderstorm that was brewing above Ror City into a near hurricane, the perfect atmosphere for an abduction.

"Calm the storm down, but make sure that the weather gets us onto land as soon as possible. Kaide, you know?" Blaire ordered with a wink as she boarded the ship with a jump, rope and Tealiff on her shoulders, as the lead man instantly calmed the storm down. Blaire walked across the deck and roughly threw the unconscious Teacliff into a musty and wet cabin.

"Keep him asleep, or else," Blaire said to the two frightened deckhands that happened to be mopping up the cabin at the time. As Blaire stepped back out onto deck, she saw a green-faced Kaide run to the stern of the ship before throwing up. The clouds in the sky had already lost their black intensity, and the thunder and lightning became less frequent. The rain had turned into a drizzle within minutes.

"You 'kay?" Blaire asked, struggling to keep the amusement off her face.

"Shut up, Blaire. Tell the guy to get this damned ship moving," Kaide moaned, just before she let out a loud retch and threw up over the edge of the ship.

* * *

Kaide ran off the ship the moment it touched onto South Bay in Sunder. To her, the land was like silk, firm beneath her and instantly curing her sea sickness. She hated it whenever Leck ordered that they needed to do a mission by ship. Kaide suspected that Leck did that to spite her. She had always known that while Blaire was well liked and trusted by Leck, while she was only tolerated due to her skill and the fact that she was Blaire's partner in crime.

As she sat down impatiently on a nearby fallen tree, the clear sunny day revealed the differences in appearance between Kaide and Blaire. Kaide had straight light tan hair that went down to her waist. Her forehead was covered by a thick fringe, framing her exotic amber eyes. Meanwhile, Blaire on the ship had short, spiky black hair with clear, dark brown eyes.

When Blaire finally stepped off the ship and walked towards the fallen tree where Kaide was sitting impatiently, her face was pinched with amusement.

"Getting to Sunder must be heavenly for you. At least you don't get sick whenever you get onto a horse," Blaire laughed. Kaide gave her a hard glare.

"We of course need to ride horses to deliver Tealiff to his new…temporary home before Leck brings him down to Monsea. But next time you try and made fun of me, remember that I am only helping you serve Leck because of my friendship with you. If you push me too far, I'm leaving, and there will be two extremely satisfied people in this world. And one of them won't be you. Have you noticed that in our pairing that it is me that does all the close range and dangerous stuff while you just sulk on the highest building or tree?" Kaide said bitterly. She drew out her long metre sword slowly, allowing the sunlight to illuminate the pale blue colour of the blade. She swung her blade until it was only millimetres from Blaire's throat.

"Remember that. And I will not serve Leck for the rest of my life. That is one thing I am certain on depending on any circumstance. That may be what you want, but I can see him for what he is. I believe that the seven kingdoms deserve that too. I hate him. He hates me. Simple exchange of feelings."

Kaide slid her sword back into its sheath, and she turned away without a word. Blaire watched as she walked inland, and with a sigh, followed her. She knew that the relationship between Kaide and King Leck was like a faulty fuse – one day the fuse would break, and all hell would break loose. And Blaire would be forced to choose between the two halves of the broken fuse.


	2. Hatred Boils Over

**Disclaimer:**** The usual – I don't own the story or characters apart from Kaide and Blaire (because I made them up **** ).**

Chapter 2 – Hatred Boils Over

Blaire was relieved to finally cross the Estill/Monsea border and set foot on her native homeland of Monsea. Just seeing the tall, looming ice-covered peaks were enough to set her spirits on a high, the cold but refreshing blast of wind increasing her spirits. It was a welcome distraction to the surly figure that rode on the neighbouring chestnut horse as Kaide maintained the silence that began earlier in their journey, right after their confrontation when they had arrived in a Sundean port.

"You really are serious about leaving, aren't you? Just say something, will you? We're home!" Blaire sang, excited and rejuvenated by the frosty Monsean wind that blew constantly in her face.

"Excited about this blasted wind and those damn white mountains?" Kaide snorted heavily, hastily tying her hair back in an attempt to stop the wind tangling it. "Seeing those mountains means that we are in the so-called _sweet _home of Monsea. Yay!" Kaide's sarcasm made Blaire frown with annoyance, as Kaide stared bitterly at the mountains.

"What is with you?" Blaire demanded abruptly, abruptly turning her black horse to block Kaide's as she approached. "You've never been this surly before as we've approached Leck's City. Sure, you were cranky, but this black mood is something new."

"Does kidnapping the defenceless father of the Queen make you feel bad at all? Gee, do you even have a heart or desire for caring, Blaire? Or are you just another Leck?" Kaide spat out mutinously, as Blaire's face turned from annoyance to anger. She bypassed the stationery figure of Blaire's horse by angrily drawing out her glittering blade, and cleanly slicing through the trees that stood in her way. She did not wait for Blaire to catch up as she travelled down the road towards Leck City, fury in her eyes. A single tear dripped down her left cheek.

The loud trumpets that announced the arrival of Blaire and Kaide at the doorstep of Leck's Castle made Kaide cover her ears in annoyance. Those trumpets were so loud and relentless, and Kaide was thankful that most people had no idea how sensitive her hearing was, or they would think up of more inventive ways to muck around with her hearing. If it was sensitive enough for Kaide to hear conversations through thick stone walls in a noisy palace, it was more than sensitive enough for the trumpeting to sound like the grating of stones that felt as if it were tearing her ears apart. And that was a possibility. Several times, when Leck had really pushed his Grace in an attempt to make Kaide fall under it, her eardrums had burst.

Blaire sighed as the trumpeting continued. "For whatever you are angry for, I apologise in advance. I bet this trumpeting is driving you nuts."

"It is," Kaide replied, her earlier black mood fading marginally as she distracted herself in conversation with Blaire. "No one understands that part about me more than you. Let's meet Leck so we can get those damn trumpets to shut up." No sooner had Kaide snapped that than the trumpeting stopped. While Blaire was known to be kind, warm and approachable in the castle, Kaide was the opposite, her hatred towards Leck and her cold attitude making workers in the castle afraid of her. The first time that someone annoyed her by playing with a trumpet, Kaide had nearly killed him. It was from that moment that Leck made sure to have trumpeters announce any arrival of Kaide and Blaire from a mission. When Leck wasn't hiding and doing his plotting in his bedroom, his did his best to annoy and harass Kaide, probably in an attempt to get her to leave from his service.

The slow entrance into the main dining hall of Leck's Castle made Blaire more agitated than she had been earlier when Kaide had refused to speak to her. Leck was sitting on one of the two ornately carved chairs that rested in the middle of the long, but narrow dining hall. This seat was marginally higher than the one that rested on his right hand side – the empty seat that was meant for the absent Queen Ashen. However, as Blaire and Kaide approached, Leck completely ignored the fact that Kaide was now standing right in front of him, Blaire on her left. It was as if she didn't exist, as his remaining eye was fixed towards Blaire in a way that clearly stated that he knew Kaide was there but he was ignoring her. The Graced guards that stood around Leck's throne tensed at their entry.

This is bad, Blaire thought. Their hatred for each other has gotten to the stage that they ignore each other in public.

"Blaire!" Leck snapped suddenly, voice echoing loudly around the dining room. While the blank-eyed servants and guards of Leck remained still, Kaide let out a shudder at his voice, heavily laced with the power of his Grace. For some reason, both Kaide and Blaire were unable to fall under Leck's Grace, something that Kaide believed was the reason why he hated her so much. Blaire didn't agree. She could resist Leck's Grace but he had never shown her any open hostility, had he?

"How did your mission with Tealiff go?" Leck asked, resting one of his arms on the gold armrest of his chair.

"Perfectly," Blaire smiled. "Tealiff is already resting in Murgon's hands. He's all yours when you're ready."

"Excellent," Leck hissed, an evil glint flashing over his only grey eye, the other eye obscured by an eye patch. "Bitterblue and Ashen are mine. I'll..._personally_ give Ashen the _tragic _news that her father disappeared. And here." Leck threw a small sack of precious jewels in Blaire's direction, as she caught it reflexively.

"Payment. But not that you need it. With the missions that you do for me, you are more than rich, aren't you, Blaire?" Leck smiled, looking the perfect image of a charming king. Kaide wasn't fooled, noting the message that lay behind that statement. 'I won't need to pay you once I control you with my Grace' was what Leck was trying to convey to Kaide. She averted her eyes just as Leck began to acknowledge her presence.

"That is disrespectful, Kaide," Leck snapped, clearly showing his dislike for Kaide. Kaide rubbed her ears to ease her discomfort.

"This meeting is over, anyway," Kaide sneered in response. "You got your joyous news and we got our payment."

"I am the king!" Leck roared. "I am the one telling you when or when not meetings are over. Is that clear, or I'll throw you to the dungeons!"

Kaide remained defiantly silent, as Blaire felt her heart rate increase. She tugged at Kaide's sleeve and gave her a pleading expression.

"She understands," Blaire said desperately, trying to placate Leck.

"I will only understand if _she _says it to me, dear Blaire, or we are not getting out of here. Kaide needs to learn a lesson in obedience," Leck replied, glaring at Kaide, as if he were hoping that the sheer power of his angry gaze would made Kaide crack.

"I don't serve you. I'm here for Blaire. Is that understood?" Kaide snapped angrily, before turning around angrily and walking out, her boots making no noise as Kaide swiftly excited the room.

"You-"Leck's anger was barely contained as he struggled to come up with insults for Kaide. Then he looked down at Blaire, anger fading. "You are always welcome here, Blaire."

Blaire nodded and took this statement as a dismissal. She left the room as quickly as she could without running, bumping into Kaide at the very entrance of the dining hall as she stood waiting for Blaire.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, Kaide? Leck hates you because you are so defiant, so disrespectful, and you don't even try to be nice! It's unreasonable!" Blaire shouted at Kaide, as she began walking away.

"You mean...you're afraid! I've told you so many times – once you aren't useful to Leck, he'll just dispose of you. He likes subjects that he can control, and you follow him like a young puppy, devoted. I can see, and hear him for what he is. A control freak. A bastard. He likes torturing people, physically and mentally. You still want to work for him? I can barely stand it!" Kaide shouted back, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword as she continued walking away.

Blaire let out a strangled screech, speechless. "They, why are you still here?" she replied softly, looking deep into Kaide's eyes.

"For you. For our friendship. You are like my sister...I can't leave you to Leck, defenceless. With my sensitive hearing, I can hear Leck's Grace for what it is, stopping me from falling for it. But you? You don't fall for it because of sheer willpower," Kaide replied, just as softly.

As Kaide and Blaire began walking through a corridor lined with portraits, Blaire stopped and pointed to one of them in an attempt to change the topic. It was the portrait of the last Monsean Queen, who died mysteriously after naming Leck heir to the throne only several days earlier.

"You look like her," Blaire stated. Kaide looked furious.

"I do not!" she exploded. "Just the mere fact that you are comparing me to a royal is an insult!"

"Sorry!" Blaire replied hastily. It was hard not to forget Kaide's deep sated hatred of nobles and members of the royal family. This hatred had been intensified by Kaide's interaction with Leck, but Blaire knew it stemmed mainly from Kaide's childhood, a story that Kaide still hadn't, after fifteen years, told her about. "You do know that I was a noble, right?"

"Yeah, but you don't count. There are exceptions to every rule... and you were disowned anyway. You don't fit the cannon, being a rebel," Kaide smirked.

Kaide walked away, smirking as she walked towards her room. Blaire looked at the portrait of the Monsean Queen and realised, deep down, that she genuinely believed that Kaide did look similar to them.

"A mystery..." Blaire murmured, as she turned to follow Kaide to her room.


	3. Ladies of Monsea

**Disclaimer:**** the usual – don't own Graceling, but do own Kaide and Blaire (my OCs!) and the usual... Also, I'm writing this story without the aid of a copy of Graceling, so for the details that I am not sure about, I just made up, so don't go flaming me because I got facts and details wrong.**

**An extra thanks to ****smileysgoboing****, for pointing out some errors in this chapter. I've fixed them, so thanks!**

Chapter 3 – Ladies of Monsea

Kaide was jolted awake from her light sleep early in the Monsean morning by a loud crash that made the castle shake. In her shock, she bumped her head hard against the wooden headboard of her bed, and was rubbing the bump that was forming on her head when Blaire came running in, panic etched on her red face.

"What the hell was that?" Kaide demanded, continuing to massage her head as the bump on her head throbbed under her fingers.

"King Leck. He was throwing objects all over the dining hall! Everyone heard him!" Blaire replied, puffing slightly.

Kaide swore under her breath. Leck didn't just have a short temper. When ignited, his temper was explosive and anyone in the same room as him was likely to come out with some sort of injury. Kaide believed that it was one of the many reasons why Queen Ashen had begun avoiding Leck and barricading herself and her daughter Bitterblue in their rooms.

"What happened then?" Kaide asked wearily, reluctantly stepping out of her warm bed. For Leck to throw such as tantrum, something drastic must have happened.

"Someone rescued Tealiff from Sunder."

"What? But..." Kaide was horrified. How could this have happened? No wonder why Leck was so utterly _furious._

"A messenger stationed at Sunder arrived this morning telling Leck that a Graced boy fighter had recently broken into Murgon's dungeons several days ago and took out _all _of his guards and took Tealiff with him. What makes this interesting is the fact that one of Tealiff's grandsons is at Murgon's City at the moment."

"Hmmm...we better go see Leck, before he storms in and ruins my room himself in his little temper tantrum," Kaide answered thoughtfully.

Blaire nodded, smiling slightly. "True. No doubt we'll be sent off to Sunder for some fun!"

After hastily getting dressed and belting on the sheath of her sword onto her hip, Kaide ran down with Blaire to the dining hall, where Leck and several brave members of the castle were dining for a very early and hastily constructed breakfast.

"My King, we are here," Blaire said the moment they arrived at the door of the dining hall. Kaide looked around the dining hall, noting that most of the glass chandeliers had fallen to the marble floor and had shattered into hundreds of pieces, making the dining hall glisten with the candle light reflecting off the glass, but also giving it the appearance of a glass graveyard. There were shattered ceramic bowls and vases all over the room, torn flowers scattered and carelessly discarded, and even the stone head of a statue had been cut off and shattered on impact on the ground. It certainly did not look like the tantrum of just one man.

"Ah...Blaire...Kaide...as you have guessed, I have urgent need of you. Please sit, and help me with this delicious breakfast," Leck said, smiling, all traces of anger gone. Kaide looked uneasily around her surroundings as she and Blaire carefully waded through the pile of shattered glass and ceramics that surrounded the central dining table.

"Your next mission will be to go to Murgon's castle and firstly, find out the motives of the Lienid prince that is there, secondly to find out who took Tealiff and where he is at the moment, and it would be nice if you could also find out why Tealiff was taken. If you succeed, I will pay you very handsomely. About 2 bags filled with my best jewellery. This is a very important task you need to do, ladies," Leck said to Blaire and Kaide. Neither of them nodded. This mission wasn't actually a request, it was an order, so neither of them felt the need to nod or to agree when they knew that Leck would assume they would go anyway.

"We will set off immediately after breakfast and when we are packed," Blaire said. "Will we be in the guise of Ladies Blaire and Kaide?"

"Yes," Leck smiled, even giving Kaide a rare smile, signalling his good mood. "Bring some guards to keep the front up, but I am sure you ladies can look after yourselves." Leck gave Kaide a quick sneer which she returned, making Blaire sigh in exasperation.

Kaide swung herself up onto her chestnut horse, Jacie, as Blaire packed a bag filled with rations, water, and several sharp daggers that Blaire couldn't hide in her clothing. Kaide looked at her with amusement as Blaire struggled to fit the last dagger in her bag.

"This is why I like having just one sword. You don't throw swords, so you don't lose them. But daggers..." Kaide gave Blaire a wicked smile before motioning for Blaire to give her the dagger, which Blaire handed to her, hilt first. The strong, but icy sunlight revealed the fact that the dagger wasn't made from metal but from bone.

After roughly shoving the dagger into her leather bag, Kaide looked towards the mountains and the path that would lead them to Sunder. Ten of Leck's ungraced guards, wearing heavy armour, waited impatiently on their horses for Blaire to pack.

"Lady Blaire, are we set yet? We are to travel in haste to Murgon's City," the captain of the guards, Adrian, said, the dull expression clearly showing the fact that Adrian was under the control of Leck's Grace, like most of Monsea.

"Yes, Captain. We are all set," Blaire replied, turning her attention to the slim figure of Kaide that waited impatiently for her. "I'm set."

Kaide snorted the moment that Murgon's City came into view. It had taken one sore and tired week at full speed to reach Murgon's City, and both Kaide and Blaire agreed that they were lucky that the Lienid prince was still there.

"This castle just wants to make me puke. Look at it," Kaide muttered, looking at disdain at the bright colours of the castle, and also its size. It was a tiny castle compared to Leck's, as much as Kaide hated to admit it.

"Murgon's been expecting us. Look at all the men that he is sending," Blaire noted, as a convoy of about fifteen men approached from the castle gates.

"We are ladies of the Monsean court. Act like one," Kaide hissed. She shivered slightly, the thin, yet elegant silk dress that she had changed into earlier not providing any warmth. Blaire was wearing a similar dress, but one that didn't have the odd rope-like patterning that Kaide's dress had.

"Lady Kaide. Lady Blaire. King Murgon has been...expecting you," the lead man from the convoy stuttered, clearly in fear of any representative from Monsea.

"We would like to see King Murgon immediately. We have some issues that need to be discussed _urgently _if you don't mind," Kaide said coldly, the threatening stances of the men that surrounded her adding more fear to the situation.

"Of cour-" the lead man began to stutter before being cut off by Blaire.

"We are entering the castle now, and we expect to be invited to the feast that I heard that Murgon was holding tonight. We have such great timing, don't we?" Blaire smirked. There was, of course, no feast planned for that night, but Murgon had a deep sated fear of Leck and would do anything to please him, which was why Leck had chosen to ask to him to hold Tealiff captive. This fear to obey spread to any representative of Leck's, especially Blaire and Kaide, who had negotiated with Murgon before and had more than terrified him.

Kaide and Blaire dismounted from their horses, both grabbing the leather bags tied to their saddles with them. The guards that had went with them to Sunder remained on their horses, Adrian and another guard managing to grab the reins of Kaide's and Blaire's horses. With a sharp nod from Blaire, the guards turned around and began trotting slowly to the stables, leaving Blaire and Kaide with Murgon's men.

"Ladies, please follow me," said one of Murgon's men, dressed simply in the attire of a servant. "I am Randall, one of Murgon's most respected servants."

Kaide and Blaire followed Randall (Kaide holding back a snigger at the words 'most respected'), as they entered Murgon's castle. They continued climbing stone stairs and rose higher and higher up into the castle, until they reached a floor so heavily decorated with jewels and tapestries that it was clear that it was reserved only for Murgon. Only a king's room, and the floor where it was located would have such splendour.

"Please wait here," Randall said, disappearing into the nearest room to the pair, green curtains fluttering. Seconds later, Randall came back out, looking flustered.

"Come in, come in. King Murgon is in his study."

Kaide and Blaire followed Randall's lead, entering through a pair of musty velvet curtains and into a small study, surrounded by dust covered books and in the centre, a brown oak table where King Murgon waited, nervous. It was clear that Murgon rarely used this study, as the room felt stale, and almost everything apart from the chair and table that Murgon was sitting on was covered by a thick layer of dust. Even the window that stood behind the study looked as if it were prised open earlier in the day.

"King Murgon," Blaire and Kaide said simultaneously, bowing down into a curtsey.

"Lady Blaire, Lady Kaide. What a pleasure to see you two again!" Murgon said smiling, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. All Murgon's eyes did was to show his fear.

Murgon gave a sharp nod to Randall, who had followed Kaide and Blaire into the room, and another servant, who both immediately exited the room. The moment that the two servants left Kaide and Blaire changed their stances, from a ladylike one to a stance that was much more threatening.

"You have some explaining to do, Murgon," Blaire said, sitting down on the dusty corner of the oak table and leaning in towards Murgon while Kaide remained standing.

"What does Leck want to know?" Murgon quavered, eyes looking towards Blaire's leather bag, prompting Blaire to laugh.

"You're wondering? Firstly, we have no need to pay you because you so wonderfully failed the task that Leck had paid you to do – hold Tealiff in your dungeons. Secondly, all you can tell us is that a Graced boy fighter knocked out all of your guards and took Tealiff without alerting anyone? And thirdly, your interrogation with your main suspect, the Lienid prince, is going nowhere! And you still expect to be paid!" Blaire laughed, as Murgon's face blanched in fear.

"What can I do?" Murgon whimpered. "Can I help, Ladies?"

"Certainly, Murgon," Kaide whispered softly into Murgon's ear, causing him to jump with fright. Kaide had moved so silently to stand behind Murgon that even Blaire didn't hear her approach. "You can go organise a pretty feast to welcome our arrival, and make sure that you invite Prince Greening of Lienid over. What _you_ couldn't get out of him..." Kaide left the question hang, and for a second, Murgon felt immensely sorry for the Lienid prince that was staying at the castle.

"He's leaving tomorrow," Murgon added softly, wincing as Kaide opened her mouth to reply.

"Good to know. We'll be making a quick visit as some ladies of Monsea, and we'll go back home. I'm sure you will be delighted, to get this issue over quickly. King Leck has been very generous, don't you think?"

Murgon could only nod, and Kaide and Blaire smiled in satisfaction.

"We better go to our guest rooms, so you have time to prepare, don't you King Murgon?" Blaire said sweetly, going back to her 'nice lady' act.

"Yes...good idea," Murgon said, eyes averted. "Randall! William! Can you please escort Lady Blaire and Kaide to their rooms? Their men have their luggage," Murgon called out, as Randall and the other servant, William, walked into the study, bowed to their king, and motioned for Kaide and Blaire to follow him.

"King Murgon," Kaide and Blaire murmured, as they curtseyed and left the study, leaving a very nervous and frightened king in their wake. The moment they were left alone in their rooms to unpack, they began planning.

"Blaire, you will be in charge of snooping in the Lienid prince's room for anything he may have hidden. I will be at the feast charming the prince and doing whatever I need to do to get info about Tealiff. Fine with you?" Kaide smirked, falling back into the soft, double bed that rested in the centre of her room.

"Did you see Murgon's face? It was priceless!" Blaire laughed, joining Kaide on the bed.

**I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible, and reviews would be very nice too. I want to see how I am going with this story, and if you are enjoying it. And just as a clarification, this story is meant to follow the general storyline of Graceling, but with the involvement of my OCs if I haven't managed to make it clear in the summary. **

**angelofdeath8254**


	4. A Royal Feast and Revelations

**Disclaimer:**** you can guess by now – don't own Graceling, but own OCs (Kaide and Blaire and anyone else that I make up...). And thanks for the reviews... (especially to HypoVampire and ****smileysgoboing****!)**

Chapter 4 – A Royal Feast and Revelations

As the golden sun sank down the horizon, Kaide carefully applied another layer of make-up, this time focusing on her eyelids. When she was satisfied with her job, she turned around to Blaire, who was sitting lazily on the edge of Kaide's bed, all dressed and prepared for the feast that night.

"Do I look persuasive enough?" Kaide asked, arching her eyebrows to test the make-up and whether it could last the night.

"Yes. Enough. Any further and you'll have all the men in the castle begging to sleep with you tonight," Blaire replied, bored.

Kaide frowned at her comment, pulling on a short lion fur jacket over the top of her red silk dress to keep her warm. Kaide's long brown hair was tied up into a long, shiny ponytail that hung straight down to her waist. Her dress was a plain silk dress that had an odd rope-like coil pattern to it, and while the dress wasn't weighed down with the weight of various jewels, it still managed to glitter slightly even with the weak sunlight from the sunset. This effect was finished by the long train that was at least two metres long, and unlike the rest of the dress, actually looked heavy and hard to pull as one with the dress.

"Yes, I'm ready. Send for the servant, and let the feast begin," Kaide sang, making a final adjustment to her ponytail.

* * *

"May we welcome the guests of tonight, Ladies Blaire and Kaide of Monsea!" the steward announced to the guests in the dining hall, a heavy round of applause as Kaide and Blaire entered the dining hall, smiles plastered to their faces. The servant Randall stood by their side, ignored by the Sundean nobles and guests that waited at the tables.

Randall led the two assassins to their seats, several seats down from where Murgon was sitting, but right next to Prince Greening of Lienid, just as Kaide had arranged it. Murgon stood up, the attention of all focused on him.

"Servants! Bring out the dishes. May tonight's feast begin!"

Murgon's announcement caused a huge babble of excitement to run through the room, as the nobles excitedly chatted about what would be offered. The servants came rolling in, holding dishes and dishes of Sundean cuisine.

Kaide waited until a servant had given her a dish, a platter of roasted lamb accompanied by mashed potatoes and marinated seared vegetables, before turning her attention to the Lienid prince that sat on her left. On her right, Blaire was picking at the food on her platter, and Kaide knew that she would soon leave the feast, apparently sick, but actually to begin snooping and to find out any information she could about the night Tealiff was rescued out of Murgon's dungeons.

"So...Prince Greening Grandemalion, this would be the first time that we have met. I'm Lady Kaide, and the sullen looking lady next to me is Blaire," Kaide said, making her voice warm and inviting.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Kaide. But call me Po. It's a little troublesome to call me Greening Grandemalion, if you know what I mean," Po replied, winking cheekily at Kaide.

This should be easy, Kaide thought ecstatically as she looked into Po's mismatched eyes. He's already winking and I haven't even turned on the flirting yet!

Kaide prepared herself to flirt just before she was distracted by the loud shattering of a plate smashing onto the floor, attracting the attention of those sitting within a two metre radius. Blaire was lying on the floor, face pale, chair overturned, as she tried to stand up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Jus' a little dizzy," Blaire mumbled as Kaide helped her up, as several of the nobles sitting around her asked if she was feeling alright or whether she was injured.

"You sure? I think you better go up to your room, Blaire," Kaide said, lending Blaire her shoulder as she heavily leant on Kaide.

Kaide turned her concerned filled eyes towards Po.

"I'll be back, so don't worry, but I need to take Blaire to her room," Kaide said sweetly, giving Po another flirtatious smile. Now that she was thinking about it, there was something about Po that was extremely handsome, whether it was the mismatched eyes revealing that Po was Graced or whether it was just his good looks, from his tanned skin to his mysteriously dark hair.

The moment that Blaire and Kaide were away from the sight of those eating at the feast, Blaire stopped leaning on Kaide's shoulder and stood up on her own weight, eying the corridor that they stood in, in case there was someone standing there.

"Good job, Blaire," Kaide whispered softly. Blaire nodded and smiled, all traces of dizziness gone.

"Keep going, Kaide. Most of the men in the room were already swooning," Blaire replied. With a wink of her eye Kaide left, leaving Blaire alone in the corridor.

"To Prince _Po's _room, then," she muttered, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Po watched, curious as the Lady Kaide helped Lady Blaire out of the dining hall. Ignoring his dinner, Po instead closed his eyes and focused his Grace, not of fighting, as everyone apart from his mother and his missing grandfather thought, but actually the Grace of perception. He felt every minute movement of every guest in the room, and occasionally, the stray thought and emotion as one of the guests thought about him, but what puzzled Po was the fact that he hadn't been able to feel Lady Kaide with his Grace.

When Kaide had been sitting next to him, he had been unable to feel her presence with his Grace, despite the fact that she was sitting next to him. When Kaide had been talking to him, he had no idea what she was thinking. And Po knew that it was almost impossible for someone to be talking to him and not think about him at the same time.

What is she? Po thought. Could she be Graced with the Grace of not being affected by other Graces? But I am sure that her eyes are the same amber colour, Po thought, and the puzzle, combined with the perception of his Grace made him feel dizzy.

There was only one thing that Po was certain of when the Lady Kaide walked back into the dining hall. There was more to her than met the eye. And she wanted something. That, Po was certain of, Grace or no Grace.

* * *

"Prince Po," Kaide smiled, sitting back in her seat, and picking up the knife and fork that lay beside her lamb dish. "Blaire was feeling extremely unwell, so I took a while taking her upstairs. Sorry."

"That's fine. Want a drink, Lady Kaide?" Po offered, pulling the beaker filled with a crimson wine towards him.

"Oh, no thanks. So," Kaide began, fluttering her eyelids and angling her body towards Po. "What brings you here to Sunder? Lienid is just so... like...far away," she giggled, creating the image of a shallow, giggling young lady.

"Me? I'm sure you heard, Lady Kaide. My grandfather went missing and I am looking for information that could lead me to him," Po replied, unaffected by Kaide's act. Somehow, he knew she was faking her shallowness – there was an intelligent and devious light in her eyes had ruined her shallow act, making her look more like a calculating Sundean whore. Maybe a lesser man would fall for it, Po thought. But I am more perceptive than most in the seven kingdoms.

"Oh," Kaide said, silent and slightly surprised. She hadn't expected Po to be so...open about his intentions in Sunder. This is going to be harder than I thought, Kaide thought bitterly, annoyed. Suddenly, Kaide gasped as a wave of pain suddenly struck through her skull, startling her and making her grasp her head in response.

"Ow," Kaide muttered, rubbing her temples as the pain faded rapidly. She didn't notice when Po looked at her, curious. Po had just made the attempt to read Kaide's thoughts about him when she had suddenly gasped.

It was me, Po realised. She felt me trying to use my Grace on her and instead...it gave her a headache?

He had never tried to push his Grace before, to hear what people said about him. But with Kaide, he knew that she knew something about his missing grandfather. But what?

* * *

Blaire grumbled angrily as she walked out of the soldier's barracks, her dress covered in hay and ale. She had charmed, flirted, and bribed all of the guards that had been on duty the night that Tealiff had been taken from Murgon's dungeons, and every single one of them said the same thing – it was a Graceling boy, Graced with fighting, that broke in and took Tealiff.

"This is pathetic!" she yelled to the empty, dark sky, kicking a rusted metal can that lay in her path. She hoped that Kaide was having better luck getting information out of the Lienid prince. But, for the time being, she had but one option – search Prince Greening's rooms.

Sneaking into the Prince's room was made easy from the fact that basically every person in the castle was either dining at the feast downstairs, or was a servant helping out at the feast. Blaire opened Po's unlocked room without making a sound, and lighting the dry torch that she held in her left hand, Blaire looked around Po's room, looking for anything to provide answers for her questions.

It was a mess. The green curtains were opened and flapping loudly with each blow of the wind that blew through the carelessly open window. The double bed was unmade, clothes were hastily shoved onto the only table and chair in the room, and the bin was overflowing with scraps of scrunched up paper. If this was where Blaire had to search in for information regarding Tealiff, then the mission that Leck had set them was utterly doomed.

"Oh, why, of all the rooms here, do I have to look through the room of a messy prince?" Blaire wailed to herself. Setting her torch down onto the nearest torch stand that she could find, Blaire went to the first place in the room that attracted her eye – the overflowing bin. It was filled entirely with the crumpled paper that Blaire had noted earlier, all written on with the same, neat hand. Every now and then, Blaire saw a large blot of ink on the paper, as the writer obviously threw ink down in frustration.

Shoving her hand into the bin, Blaire grabbed the first piece of paper that she touched on the very bottom of the bin. Just opening it revealed how much her luck had changed in those short seconds. Ten seconds earlier Blaire had thought herself immensely unlucky. Now, Blaire thought that she was the luckiest person in the world.

* * *

Kaide had had enough. No matter what she did, or said, she wasn't getting a single piece of useful information out of Prince Po. Either he really had no idea that Tealiff was the 'treasure' taken out of Murgon's dungeons, or he could see directly through her flirting act. And that annoyed Kaide more than anything. If there was one thing that she hated in life more than Leck, it was when she was being outsmarted. Of course, Kaide had other methods of leeching information out of suspects; the only problem was that she couldn't use any of them on the Prince, apart from her failed flirting.

"I'm stuffed full, Prince Po. I think I better go back and check in on Blaire," Kaide said, giving Po her largest smile, despite the emotions of annoyance that radiated within her body.

"Really? You've barely even touched your food," Po said, smirking slightly as he stared at her barely touched platter of lamb and vegetables. Kaide was tempted to slap him. It was she that was meant to be playing with him, not him with her.

"I'm not really hungry. Worried for Blaire, you know?" Kaide said, this time not bothering to hide her annoyance. She stood up without a word, not even bothering to farewell, as she stormed out in anger. In the dining hall, Po smiled.

She _did _want something. He could see it in her eyes. She looked furious, Po thought in satisfaction. Looking at King Murgon at the head of the table, who looked extremely displeased with the whole feast, Po stood up and walked out of the dining hall, intending to follow Kaide.

* * *

"Goodness, Blaire, I hope you have something, because I am in the mood to kill that bloody Lienid Prince," Kaide yelled in anger, violently kicking the door of Po's room. Blaire walked out of the room the moment she heard Kaide's exclamation, slightly shocked to see that Kaide was in a foul temper and was ripping the hem of her dress to shreds.

"Ah...Kaide. From what I can see, things didn't go to well with the Prince," Blaire replied, hiding the vital piece of paper that she had found in Po's bin behind her back.

"Blaire," Kaide hissed angrily, in no mood for jokes. Blaire relented, handing Kaide the piece of paper that she had hidden behind her back. She watched as Kaide's face turned from rage to satisfaction.

The piece of paper read:

_Lady Katsa of the Middluns,_

_I will ask you this blankly – was it my grandfather that you stole out of Murgon's dungeons the night I saw you escaping before knocking me out? __If it was, let me see you immediately – Tealiff is my grandfather, and I have no wish of seeing the rest of my family distressed.__ I trusted you that night, but I have no ideas of your motives. Murgon the next morning was interrogating me, not because I was the victim who got knocked out by this so-called "Graceling fighter boy" but because I was a Lienid. __Lady Katsa, please.__ Where is my grandfather? __What have you done with him?_

_Prince Greening __Grandemalion, _

_The seventh Lienid Prince._

"So...Lady Katsa, eh?" Kaide said, handing the letter back to Blaire as she hid it within one of the pockets in her dress.

"It's unexpected. I never expected the Middluns to get involved. This wasn't the only letter. The Prince's bin is entirely filled with letters that he had written to Lady Katsa, asking her why she saved his grandfather, where he is, etc," Blaire replied.

"But I don't like this. Lady Katsa? Even we in isolated Monsea have heard of her reputation. The Grace of killing. What she does for Randa... if Leck sends us to find her, we may get almost certainly get ourselves killed. Especially if Randa is somehow involved. We all know what happens to those that defy King Randa of the Middluns," Kaide shot back, fearful for once.

"Lady Blaire, I thought you were sick!" exclaimed a voice in shock, carrying a lilt to it that could only belong to a Lienid.

"Shit," Kaide swore. Po was standing in the corridor, shock in this gold and silver eyes as his Grace read everything that Blaire was thinking about him.

"It was you...you...my grandfather...it was Leck!" Po choked out, so angry that he could barely say the words. It was at that moment that Kaide felt a blinding pain in her head, even worse than the one that struck her in the dining hall.

"Your Grace...not fighting...minds...something to do with minds...argh," Kaide panted in agony, clutching her head. It was in that instant that Kaide felt something within her mind _snap_, pushing back the pain that was running wild within her skull and throwing it back towards Po. Her left eye flickered blue in response as Po's eyes widened in shock, seconds before he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Kaide, are you alright?" Blaire demanded, as Kaide remained kneeling, clutching her head, eyes returning to normal.

"Yes...the pain...it's gone...that Lienid prince...his Grace is not fighting. That I am sure of... he attacked my mind, Blaire!" Kaide gasped, still shocked from her mental battle with Po.

"We need to kill him. But that mind thing explains it...how else did he know that _we _abducted Tealiff? And why didn't he read that when he was dining with you?" Blaire asked, reeling from the series of events.

"Maybe he can only read certain people. But we don't need to kill him. A mental attack like that... that Prince is lucky if he can even remember what happened in the last few days."

"Are you sure, Kaide? Because of this gets out, if Lienid finds out that it was Leck who ordered Tealiff to be kidnapped, not only are we dead but so is Leck. Do you really want to risk everything just to spare the life of that Prince?"

"Yes... as you know, I'm good with Graces, even if I am not Graced." Kaide winced at that statement. "That attack would've killed all his memories for quite a while. And imagine what it would look like if a royal prince was _murdered, _Blaire? We can't hide that. Leck really would try and kill us."

"Fine. As you wish. But we are leaving tomorrow. We have all the information that we need," Blaire said, turning back. "But just to be certain..." Blaire knelt down towards Po's unconscious body and roughly slammed his head, once, twice, hard onto the stone floor. "Now he looks like tripped and knocked himself out. Let's go, Kaide," Blaire said, pulling Kaide up from her crouch on the floor, Kaide power walking frantically to her room as Blaire followed.

The moment that Kaide was alone in her room, Blaire walking to her own next door, Kaide grabbed a nearby torch and ran to the mirror, breathing heavily as she completely lost control of herself. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw what she truly looked like for the first time in months. What Blaire had seen the occasions that she had lost her temper and what Po had seen to his utter shock just before he was knocked out. Kaide looked into the mirror, the amber and blue eyes of her reflection boring into her own.

**A long chapter done! ****Please don't forget to review. I've also been aware that my line breaks are simply failing (but are now fixed!), so I'm experimenting a bit in this chapter, but I'll update as soon as possible!**


	5. Undermining Leck

**Disclaimer: you know the drill **

Chapter 5 – Undermining Leck

It had been a week since Blaire and Kaide returned from their eventful trip to Sunder. Leck had cheered up since their return, but his threats to Queen Ashen and Bitterblue increased as they remained barricaded in their rooms. Kaide knew that at any moment, Leck would send herself and Blaire to the Middluns. A mission in such a nation would bring only trouble.

"Kaide, stop dawdling! This is an urgent meeting that Leck has invited us to!" Blaire exclaimed impatiently as she stood at Kaide's room door. Kaide was staring out of the window, watching the clouds move.

"Fine. Sheesh with the nagging," Kaide replied, following Blaire out of the door.

It was with a sense of déjà vu that Kaide and Blaire entered Leck's dining room, a place for royal feasts, and meetings with his hired assassins/spies. Everything had been replaced since Leck's anger tantrum, with chandeliers now hanging merrily from the ceiling, statues and ceramic vases replaced with ones even more expensive that its predecessors. Even the entire dining room had been repainted, making the walls that once were covered in a pale yellow colour into a more vibrant sunny colour.

"Blaire. Kaide. We meet again. I have another mission of extreme importance, not just to me, but to my kingdom. This mission could be the one that changes how the seven kingdoms are run," Leck announced, lacing each word heavily with the power of his Grace on the off chance that Blaire and Kaide would fall under it. Kaide's sensitivity to Leck's Grace, an ability that formed part of her well-hidden Grace, made each word a deafening blow. Blaire withstood Leck's Grace with sheer willpower, as she was more than aware of how Leck ran his kingdom, this knowledge protecting her from Leck's Grace.

If Leck keeps talking like this I'm going to need to leave, Kaide thought. I won't be able to handle it.

"You will go to Randa's City in the Middluns. Find out where Tealiff is and, if possible, bring him back _directly _to Monsea. I do not want any interference from second parties that can't even do what they were paid to do. And see what Lady Katsa's purpose was in stealing Tealiff away from me. I wonder if I could make her work for me..."

"You do know Katsa's reputation right? Do you want us to get killed? Maybe me, more accurately, eh?" Kaide added, much to Leck's anger.

"Kaide, I have tolerated you only because of Blaire. I could do things to you that would make you scream," Leck hissed, as Blaire began to look uncomfortable.

"You don't scare me, you big bully," Kaide snapped back, as Leck began to turn red.

"King Leck, what exactly are the details for this mission?" Blaire added in hopefully, trying to defuse the dangerous situation before her.

"No details. Find Tealiff. Interrogate Katsa. Bring Tealiff back if possible," Leck replied in an offhand manner, turning to stare back at Kaide. "And you, Kaide – you little ingrate! I give you shelter, money, and what do you do? Throw it back! You could take a leaf out of Blaire's book and be obedient!"

Kaide had had enough. Her ears were ringing so badly that she could barely stand. His damn Grace kills my ears, Kaide thought, extremely annoyed.

"Yeah. Whatever," Kaide replied, and relying on the extra balance her Grace gave her, Kaide stomped out of the dining hall, resisting the urge to rub her ears. Leck knew that his voice hurt her ears, and sometimes she believed that Leck suspected she was Graced. It was one of the reasons why she never told Blaire she was Graced. Blaire was too close to Leck, and if he ever found out she was Graced, Leck would definitely do what it took to get her killed. Defying him was one thing. To have a Grace that prevents you from falling under his Grace was another one.

Kaide didn't even care about leaving Blaire in the same room as Leck. For once, thoughts that Blaire could fall under Leck's Grace had left her. Blaire made her so angry sometimes, especially when she tried to suck up to Leck and be his perfect little servant.

"It's just as bad as being under Leck's Grace," Kaide thought out loud, once clear from the dining hall. Kaide looked to her left and right, and after checking that the corridor that she was walking through was empty, slunk over to an opposite staircase. This small staircase was hidden in a shadowy corner, and from what Kaide knew, Leck had no idea of its existence. This hidden staircase led directly to the rooms that Queen Ashen, and her daughter Princess Bitterblue were barricading themselves into.

After slipping into the darkness of the staircase, Kaide waited for a few minutes to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. During this time, Kaide felt out for a large bag that she had left hidden in the staircase earlier, intending to give it to Ashen and Bitterblue. Once Kaide found the bag, she hoisted it onto her back, and began climbing the stairs, listening hard for any sign of noise that would signal someone else using the stairs.

Upon reaching the top of the staircase, Kaide saw a young servant girl, no older than ten, walk past. What disgusted Kaide was the fact that her face was bruised and covered in bleeding cuts, and Kaide was sure that if she asked the young servant girl how she got those injuries, she would have no idea. Leck again, Kaide thought, her hatred for the king increasing in levels that even Kaide didn't think was possible.

Once the young servant turned the corner, Kaide stepped out from her hidden position in the staircase and walked towards the barricaded room of Ashen and Bitterblue.

"Queen Ashen? Princess Bitterblue? Have you considered my earlier offer?" Kaide whispered, crossing her fingers. "I've also got some items and food for you. I know that Leck doesn't feed you much." Kaide took the bag off her back, and left it in front of the door, waiting for a response.

"How can we know to trust you? As far as we know, Leck could've hired you to get us out of here," Ashen replied, her Lienid accent reminding Kaide of Prince Po.

"Because – there is a secret that I am willing to reveal that would put me in danger if Leck ever found out," Kaide replied. "I can get you out of here."

Kaide heard the soft murmuring of a mother to her daughter, as they discussed her new preposition.

"How do we know that you aren't lying? I'm sorry, I can't trust you, Kaide," Ashen replied.

"That's fine," Kaide said, turning around in disappointment. The only thing Kaide now knew that would come out of this visit was the fact she knew they would take the bag she left outside of the door. Ashen had done so several times. And all Kaide could do was hope that, one day, Ashen would trust her before it was too late – anything that went against what Leck wanted was fine by Kaide.

Kaide left and found her hidden staircase and carefully snuck back down into it. Kaide had never minded the darkness, but this time as she descended, she took a left turn and exited just before the point that she had entered through when she climbed up.

The sun was bright and bit into Kaide's eyes. Just as she had hoped, the surrounding area was empty. Kaide hopped out of the darkness of the staircase and into the sunlight, and ran swiftly through the short corridor that led to a small, stone door that looked as if it were firmly embedded into the stone wall of the castle itself. The two small windows next to the door showed that there was a lush area filled with grass that led to a decent, well made shed in the distance. This clearing was surrounded by the dark green of the forests that surrounded Leck's City, the mountains visible over the canopy of the forest.

Kaide pulled hard on the bolt that was keeping the stone door closed from the outside, and with a surprisingly smooth motion, the bolt slid backwards, the stone door opening without a noise. Despite the appearance of the door, Kaide kept all the metal on the door such as the hinges and bolts well oiled – it was a door that Kaide constantly used for entering and exiting the castle without Leck knowing.

The shed that stood about five hundred metres from the castle wall was Kaide's destination. It was huge, looking as if it took up at least half of the large grassy meadow, and looked big enough to be a large hotel. Of course, it wasn't. To the rest of Monsea, under Leck's Grace, this shelter was the home of hundreds of injured animals, animals that were lovingly nursed back to health and released into the forest surrounding the shed. The few that were not under Leck's Grace knew better – it wasn't an animal hospital but torture house. Leck had some trouble torturing humans, even with the power of his Grace, mainly because of Blaire and Kaide, but animals? No one would ever question it.

Even from several hundred metres away, Kaide could still hear the pain coming from the shed. The meadow clearing was a silent place, not counting the wind that whistled through the nearby forest, meaning that Kaide could stretch her hearing and hear things she rather wouldn't.

Just as it seemed that Kaide would enter the shed through a small red door, she instead slid into the cover of the forest, just as an armour-clad guard circled around to the front of the shed, standing in front of Kaide's hiding place. The guard looked around the forest and surrounding meadow area, bored, as he continued walking around the large shed. Kaide took this chance to sneak up behind the guard and knock him out by roughly slamming the hilt of her drawn sword into the back of his head. The guard fell limply onto the grass, unconscious.

Kaide hesitated in front of the shed door. And opened it. Inside were cages and cages of wailing and bleeding animals, ranging from birds, to squirrels, cats and dogs. Any animal seen within the castle grounds was captured and placed in the shed to be tortured by Leck during his leisure time. Kaide hated looking weak in front of people, but she couldn't help coming to the shed to release some of the animals every now and then. Sure, Leck suspected her each time some animals 'escaped', but Kaide had never cared – if Leck was angry, then she was happy.

"Well, time to get out of here," Kaide whispered to the multitude of animals surrounding her, bringing her sword forward and cutting through the rusted metal of the cages. Cage doors opened, and injured animals ran out, limping, unable to fly, but still escaping. They all ran in the same direction – to the forest, dark, shadowy, but the only place filled with hope. Kaide only stopped releasing the animals when her gut told her that the loud noises of animals escaping from the shed would've attracted the attention of Leck's guards. Kaide followed the escaping animals to the shelter of the forest, just as a small legion of ten guards arrived at the shed only to find it in utter chaos.

Let them deal with Leck, Kaide thought as she ran further into the forest, running non-stop for several minutes. She stopped at the trunk of a medium sized tree, and tugged hard at her belt. After a short tug, a long metal spike covered in pieces of sharp metal shrapnel appeared, unfolding from the secure leather sheath built into her belt. The end of the long spike was attached to a rope that Kaide wore cleverly hidden under her layers of clothing. Fully extended, the rope was nearly fifteen metres long, but was designed to be flexible, yet strong, so Kaide could still move around properly while wearing the rope underneath. It was this rope that Kaide had worn underneath her dress in Sunder, causing the weird patterns under her dress. The rope wasn't really a weapon, but Kaide always carried it around with her, mainly because it was excellent for escaping. And, in this case, climbing up trees.

Kaide held the rope one metre from the spiked end and swinging it around like a lasso, aimed it at a thick branch on the tree. The weight of the spiked end caused the rope to wrap around the branch several times before Kaide pulled the rope at her end, causing the rope on the branch to tighten. Satisfied that the rope was secured, Kaide pulled on some leather gloves from one of her pockets and began climbing up the tree, using the rope as an aid.

Once Kaide reached the safety of her chosen branch, about seven metres in the air, she tied both ends of her rope together on the branch so they wouldn't hang down and be seen from the ground, and began climbing further up into the tree. Kaide was at the canopy of the tree before stopping.

What am I going to do? Kaide thought, the sun shining on her face as she looked at the clear sky. I have no future with Leck, but if I leave without Blaire, I will have nobody.

"What am I going to do?" Kaide repeated to the sky, as if someone would lend a hand and give her the future that she so desperately wanted. "Even though I want to deny it, I have always been alone. Even with Blaire. I mean, I am with Blaire and I am still alone. What is my purpose in life?"

Two squirrels fled the moment they had climbed to their tree only to find Kaide sulking at the canopy. Even _squirrels _had each other. But who do I have? Kaide thought in despair. Would it have been different if I never met Blaire? Never saved her life? Kaide cried, her soft sobs frightening any animals that came near the vicinity.

* * *

**Ten years ago, Suncliff, Sunder**

"_Mummy, I'm hungry," the girl moaned, her dirt stained face, and matted hair immediately showing anyone who saw her that she was homeless, that she was another one of those children that would try and break into their homes and steal their food._

"_I'll do my best, Amy. You know I will," Kaide murmured, hugging Amy, her mismatched blue and amber eyes twinkling. Kaide was surrounded by about ten young, starving children, all like her, orphans, unwanted, the dregs of society. It was only because they banded together that they survived. Kaide may not have been the eldest of the homeless children, being merely ten, but she was the only one Graced with an ability that could help them survive. So Kaide became the mother, the leader, who helped keep everyone as far as possible from the starvation border._

"_So, Kaide, are you going or what?" Damon asked impatiently. It had been Damon that had found Kaide when he was five, abandoned in the middle of Murgon Road just before the entry to Suncliff. Damon was also the eldest, the one who helped Kaide with feeding everyone. _

"_Yes. Damon and I will break into one of those selfish nobles' homes and we'll bring food for a feast tonight!" Kaide announced, as Damon cracked into one of his glittering smiles. The children cheered, their faces lit up with hope._

_Kaide's and Damon's journey to the central markets was uneventful until Kaide's Grace picked up the rumbling of carriages. _

"_Noble incoming," Kaide sneered, her eyes looking with utter disdain towards Murgon Road._

"_Hide your eyes then," Damon replied, looking anxiously around the market. If Kaide was seen as a Graceling, she could be carted off to Murgon, to be used for his pleasure, and maybe never seen again._

"_Done." Kaide closed her eyes and concentrated, using the sensitivity granted through her Grace to change the pigments in her left eye, and turning it the same amber colour as her right eye. It wasn't a permanent solution to hiding her Grace, because Kaide's control of the colour could slip, but it was better than nothing._

"_Then lets grab some fresh fruit before the nobles ride through," Damon hissed._

_Kaide and Damon slid through the maze that was the market, eager to steal, before a loud squeal of terror attracted their attention._

_An out-of-control horse was riding straight towards them, market stalls crumbling in its wake, as Damon stood frozen in that horse's path. A young blacked hair noble was on the horse, eyes wide with fear. She looked no older than Kaide._

"_DAMON!" Kaide screamed the same time Damon yelled "KAIDE!"_

_Kaide couldn't remember what happened in the next five seconds. All she knew was that the horse missed her entirely, and instead crashed right into Damon. The noble girl riding the horse was thrown off its' back and landed right into the horse's path. Kaide never knew what prompted her to save the life of one of the nobles that she hated, but she ran right into the path of the charging horse, pushing the frightened noble out of the way. The horse instead barrelled into Kaide, and as she screamed, Kaide felt herself get pulled back into the crumbling ruins of a market stall._

_As Kaide saw black spots dancing in her line of vision, she heard a soft but frightened voice whisper "Thank you." _

_Kaide looked into the brown eyes of the young noble girl. Just before Kaide lost consciousness, Kaide asked the noble, "What's your name?"_

"_Blaire, from Sunport," the noble whispered. A single tear dripped down her now dirty cheek as Kaide's eyes closed._

**I know there are many questions unanswered at the moment, but do not fear, they shall be answered in time. And please, leave a review (I'll update faster with encouragement ^_^). I hope this story makes an interesting read...**


	6. The Middluns

**Disclaimer****: Do not own Graceling. Kristen Cashore does.**

**Because I have at least 5 assignments and 2 assessment tasks coming up in the next few weeks (and more coming by the day), I won't be able to update as much – probably only once a fortnight. So don't get impatient – once all my exams/assignments/assessments and what not are over (about early November), I'll be back with uploading chapters weekly (or maybe event twice a week).**

Chapter 6 – The Middluns

"Welcome to the Middluns, where we may or may not get killed," Kaide announced, looking down at Randa City from their vantage point on a high hill. The sun had just risen minutes earlier from the horizon, sending rays of orangey-yellow light over the sky. As if on cue with the light, both Blaire and Kaide could hear the baying of animals, and the entire city waking up.

"Stop being so...cynical. You will get yourself killed if you keep this attitude up with Leck," Blaire replied, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Whatever." Kaide still felt hurt after returning to Leck's castle several hours after releasing the animals in Leck's shed. It was the realisation that she was alone and had no purpose in life that hurt her – and now, a week later, this pain hadn't changed. It had actually gotten worse. Kaide guided her horse Jacie towards Randa City as Blaire followed. They would easily reach the city by noon.

* * *

Po woke up with a pounding headache, only just realising that he had fallen asleep in a chair. Sitting in front of him with an amused expression on her face was Katsa, her blue and green eyes shimmering as the sun rose. Po groaned as his head hurt even further.

"Ah...morning Katsa," Po yawned, rubbing his temples.

"You alright? I'm sorry about not trusting you over your Grace." (1) Katsa asked, her eyes anxious.

"No... I just have this bad feeling about today... I can't describe it," Po answered, rubbing his eyes as he remained in the chair.

"Does it have anything to do about that time in Sunder when you woke up and couldn't remember much?" Katsa asked sharply, concerned.

"Yes," Po whispered, looking suddenly vulnerable. "It feels exactly like that."

* * *

"And who might you be, seeking shelter in this fine castle of King Randa?" the knight asked, shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

"Ladies Kaide and Blaire of Monsea. We rode up ahead. Our guards will be arriving later today or tomorrow," Kaide said, lying about the guards coming later. This was to be a quick mission, so Kaide and Blaire would've left by the time their 'guards' were meant to arrive.

"Monsea, eh? You should have no problems coming in. Feel free to explore the city, ladies, but make sure that you return in time to attend dinner with Randa and his nobles," the guard replied.

"That's fine. May we go to our lodgings to place our items down? I will also assure you that we will not need a guide – we can look after ourselves well, thank you," Blaire added. Unlike their visit to Sunder, where Kaide and Blaire had dressed up, this time both Blaire and Kaide made no attempt to hide their weapons or get changed. As far as the knight could see, Kaide and Blaire were a pair of high-born women who had been taught to defend themselves.

"Yes, my ladies." The knight stepped into the shade of the castle for a few second before coming out with a servant by his side. "Gertrude, please lead these ladies to any free guest lodgings."

"Yes sir," the servant said, bowing and motioning for Kaide and Blaire to follow her.

As Kaide and Blaire began their ascent to their rooms, they saw a figure that stunned them – standing with a puzzled expression on the top of the staircase they were to climb was none other than Prince Po.

* * *

"You have got to be friggin _kidding _me!" Kaide exclaimed as Blaire unwrapped a parcel that had been found on their return to Randa's castle after a day out in the city. Inside, were two extravagant dresses, much more expensive than anything that either Kaide or Blaire had worn before. Kaide snatched the card that was sticking out of the discarded wrapping. It read:

_Because my niece does not have any need for any royal dresses that _should _be befitting a king's relative, I have decided to bestow these dresses to you noble ladies. I hope you will have better use for these dresses than that niece of mine will ever have. _

_King Randa of the Middluns_

"_Randa_ gave us these dresses?" Kaide exclaimed in horror. Blaire looked at her dryly, having just peeked at the card that Kaide was holding.

"If you were truly paying attention, the card basically said that because Lady Katsa doesn't wear these dresses he gave them to us. That is why Randa was giving it to us. Basically, they are unwanted cast offs!" Blaire answered back.

"Still... more expensive than anything that I have seen in Leck City," Kaide grumbled, holding up the hot pink dress. "I mean... look at the damn colour! If Randa was trying to force her into that, then I can understand why Katsa wouldn't wear them."

"Put it this way... at least this dinner is an actual feast that we are having. No tricks, and no flirting to get men to spill secrets. The real action starts later," Blaire added.

"I'm worried about Po. Did you see his face as we were coming up?"

"I did. And from what I can see, he looks confused."

"Blaire, he has the expression of a person who remembers something but can't! His subconscious remembers us, but we have no idea how long it will take for him to truly remember everything!"

"You were the one that said to leave him alive!"

* * *

"Ah, Ladies Blaire and Kaide, I would like you to introduce you to my_ dear _niece, Lady Katsa," Randa smiled, as he pointed Katsa out to the two ladies that were dressed in the unwanted dresses that were once hers.

"There he goes _again_," Katsa hissed, her anger for Randa boiling.

"Katsa..." Po said warningly, as Katsa took a deep breath.

"Thanks." If Randa hadn't ordered her to attend this dinner, she wouldn't have come, but from the looks of things, it seemed that this time Randa hadn't asked another poor man to be a possible husband for her.

"Katsa, something isn't right. We shouldn't do the Council meeting tonight," Po said in a low voice.

"What is it?" Katsa asked, her eyes fixed on the two Monsean ladies that were happily flirting with the nobles that surrounded them.

"I think... it is those ladies from Monsea. I feel as if I remember them from somewhere... but...where?" Po whispered.

"Do you think they were at Sunder at _that _time, where you woke up with no idea of what you were doing or even did that day?" Katsa asked sharply. Po didn't reply, however, because he groaned, clutching his head.

"Po!" Katsa said, shaking him slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I remembered something..." Po whispered softly, still managing to give Katsa a weak wink that set Katsa's heartbeat to a new furious level. "Them. They were there. And that Kaide was trying to flirt with me... to find out what I knew about my grandfather's whereabouts and what I was doing in Sunder. My Grace... doesn't work on her..."

"Po! Do you remember anything else?" Katsa asked, demanding.

"It's coming...in flashes..."

* * *

It had been several hours since Randa's feast had finished, and the castle was mostly silent as the evening reached midnight. Kaide and Blaire had long since changed out of their dresses (Blaire was considering keeping the dress for the next time they visited another king's court) and were back in their usual garb – a tight-fitting but flexible black leather outfit for Kaide, and a dark long sleeved tunic with pants and thin armour underneath for Blaire. Both of them were long used to sneaking around castles at night, and had no need to carry a torch. The castle corridors were lit anyway with flaming torches at ten metre intervals.

"That's interesting," Blaire murmured as they reached the floor where the lodgings and different rooms of Lady Katsa were. They knew that it was Katsa who had broken into Murgon's dungeons and took Tealiff, but the only place where they thought they could go snooping around to find Tealiff was in Katsa's rooms. Hence why both Kaide and Blaire were filled to the brim with weapons, Kaide wearing her favourite blue sword on her hip, as well as her escape rope hidden in her belt, and Blaire was fully loaded with her favourite weapons – daggers.

"What's interesting?" Kaide asked eying the corridor they were in suspiciously.

"Look." Blaire pointed to the long stretch of wall from the door of Katsa's bedroom to the one that belonged to Randa's son, Prince Raffin.

"So?"

"_So_ Kaide, if there are hidden passageways and rooms in Leck's castle, why wouldn't they be here? Unless the rooms of Raffin and Katsa are really, really big, there is enough room between the two rooms for another, smaller one, or it could be a passageway connecting the rooms together."

"Blaire, shoosh," Kaide snapped suddenly, her eyes bright with concentration. Blaire knew that face too well. Kaide had heard something.

"Blaire," Kaide said slowly, thinking on the spot. "If I asked you to go downstairs and see if you could find a secret stairway that leads to the secret room there from an alternate entrance to the ones on this floor, could you do that?"

"Yes," Blaire answered. Kaide knew that Blaire, despite the fact that Kaide's own Grace enhanced her own eye sight pretty well, was extremely good at picking up on small details. In this case, she could go hunting for a secret staircase, if there was one.

"And what would you do?" Blaire asked.

"What do you think? Eavesdrop on the very important meeting going on in that hidden room," (2) Kaide smirked.

"You have got to be kidding," Blaire exclaimed.

"Nope. And even better – this meeting is a secret from Randa."

"Do you need me to go now?"

"That would help. I don't want to miss any details," Kaide said, giving Blaire a wave.

"Good luck," Blaire mouthed, as she disappeared into the shadows.

Once Kaide was certain that Blaire was gone, she pushed the full power of her Grace into her hearing, so she could hear every word clearly though the thick walls and floors of the castle. Then, with a sigh, she rested her head against the cold stone floor of the castle. Why did this secret meeting have to be in a room that was between two floors of a castle!

"Has he said anything?" a lady's voice asked. Katsa.

"Nothing," said another voice, possibly Prince Raffin, "other than that they blindfolded him when they took him. He's still very weak. He doesn't seem to remember much."

"Do you know who took him?" Po said. "Was Murgon responsible?" This voice Kaide had no trouble recognising.

"We don't think so," Katsa continued, "but all we know for sure is that it wasn't Randa."

"Randa doesn't know he's here," Po said. It was more of a statement than a question. Kaide smirked at that statement. If Randa didn't know about this meeting, then it could be possible blackmail material if she needed it.

"Randa doesn't know," Katsa confirmed. "He must never know."

Kaide heard the shuffling of a person running across a room, as well as someone leaving the room in a quick hurry and several other garbled voices before being able to pick up more of what was said.

"Grandfather," Po said, relief lacing his voice.

"Po?" Tealiff's voice rasped with the effort of speaking. "Po. Great seas, boy. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you."

"I've been tracking you down, Grandfather," Po said. Kaide couldn't help rolling her eyes for some reason.

"Move that lamp closer, boy," Tealiff said. "What in the name of Lienid have you done to your face?"

"It's nothing, Grandfather. I've only been fighting."

It was at this point that Kaide lifted her head off the stone floor. She had found out all she needed to know. Tealiff was in the castle, but under the protection of not just Katsa, but also Prince Raffin, Po and several other influential members of Randa's court.

"It will be impossible. There are too many protecting him. Too many important people. Even if we tell Randa about the meeting, it will be impossible," Kaide thought out loud. She punched the stone wall hard, not even caring when she split her knuckle and blood came dripping out. If she was to return to Monsea with the news that Tealiff was untouchable, she may really end up hurting Leck in anger as _he _fumed when a mission failed. And then she would need to flee for her life. Because, it would give Leck the excuse he needed so he could kill her.

"Oh, damn, save me," Kaide hissed.

"Save you from what?" a voice asked out of the shadows. Kaide's heart stopped for a second as her blood froze. Someone had snuck up on her without knowing... and if Kaide had to guess, she knew exactly who she faced.

Kaide let out a quiet string of expletives before the figure in the shadows stepped forward, Kaide stepping back in fear.

"What are you doing outside of my rooms? Trying to kill me with that sword you wear?" Katsa asked, her eyes frozen, and menacing.

Kaide stared at those cold frozen eyes for a split second, before abandoning all caution and letting out the full strength of her Grace, and ran as if the devil were after her. In this case, Katsa was the equivalent.

Katsa didn't hesitate as she drew out a dagger from her boot and ran after the silhouette of a fleeing Kaide.

* * *

**Notes**

While at this time in the book Katsa is unaware of Po's Grace, here I am making it so that she does know, to make the events in this story easier. But Katsa still got mad at Po, just like in the book, which was why she was apologising.

The meeting going on here is the one that happens in chapter nine of Graceling, where Po speaks to Tealiff for the first time since his kidnap. Of course, for the story, I have changed some details. The timeframe is screwed in this story if you compare it to Graceling. But this is an AU...remember that. : )

**Another chapter done. And now...for study/assignments/actual work. Reviews would really brighten up my dull days. :P **


	7. Grace versus Grace

**The usual disclaimer, blah, blah**

Chapter 7 – Grace versus Grace

All Kaide could think was the fact that she utterly screwed up. She ran recklessly through the dark corridors of Randa's castle, barely keeping ahead of Katsa, who was the first person that Kaide had ever met that had actually managed to keep up with her as she ran. Kaide heard a soft slither from behind her, and dodged, just as a dagger whipped passed her with a speed that no ungraced person could ever manage.

"Shit," Kaide hissed. That dagger had barely missed her by centimetres. The next dagger Kaide couldn't dodge. Instead, she used the reflexes born with her Grace and training with Blaire to catch it. Her catch was slightly off, as she could feel the sharp dagger cut into the warm flesh of her sweaty hand, but it was better than being hit in the chest.

"You have one more chance before I kill you. Surrender," Katsa said, as Kaide heard her draw out two daggers.

Kaide turned around the moment she reached a corner and faced Katsa, both coming to a stop. She more than knew that her hidden blue eye was glinting faintly in the torchlight. Kaide dropped the dagger she held in her hand, blood dripping to the ground.

"I have no wish to tell you or that prince any of my secrets," Kaide said, bracing herself in anticipation of an attack.

Katsa let out a look that was reluctant. It was as if she _didn't want _to kill Kaide, but would instead do anything to take her alive.

"What? You have the Grace of killing, and yet you don't want to kill?" Kaide sneered, waiting for the inevitable moment when Katsa would throw the daggers at her. It was why she chose this location to stop and face her.

Shock spread over Katsa's face, and Kaide knew she hit Katsa's insecurities on the head. However, it was as if another thought crossed her mind as her face was suddenly filled with anger.

"You hurt Po," was all Katsa said. Kaide was frozen as Katsa suddenly threw the daggers from her hands, aiming to kill.

One dagger hit the stone floor with a dull clatter as Kaide dove for the corner. However, it was clear that Kaide's Grace was not to the physical extent that Katsa's was, as one of the daggers imbedded itself in her upper shoulder. Kaide gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to scream. While Kaide's Grace improved her skills to far more than any normal person, it also made her a lot more sensitive to pain. So while a wound like this would cause pain to Blaire, it wouldn't make her scream in agony. To Kaide, a wound like that felt as if it were on fire.

Adrenalin coursed through Kaide's body as she continued fleeing, looking to any person nothing more than a blurred figure. But to Katsa, Kaide looked just like another injured person running from her. But this one had hurt Po.

Kaide began tugging at her belt with her injured left arm, seeking to get her escape rope ready when she saw an open window. This plan, however, took a turn for the worst when shadows from a torch, and Kaide's Grace, revealed that there was a small bunch of knights heading her way. And the only way to go was straight on.

"Oh, damn," Kaide hissed, as she came to a stop. Katsa stopped with her, but didn't release the daggers that she held ready in her hand. A gut instinct told Kaide to once again hide the colours of her eyes to make it seem as if she weren't Graced.

"So, you decided that you are going to surrender, then?" Katsa asked coldly.

As the knights rounded the corner to be met with the sight of a bleeding Monsea lady and their Lady Katsa armed with daggers, they froze. The lead knight looked at Katsa.

"Lady Katsa, what is going on?" he asked, looking at Kaide nervously as she tried to look innocent. Considering the amount of fear that was on the knight's face, Kaide thought that it could be possible to make it seem as it Katsa attacked her by accident. All that really happened was that Kaide was standing outside of Katsa's room and fled when Katsa came. This lack of reason could be something to be used.

"Arrest the Lady Kaide," Katsa said.

Kaide fell to her knees, using every bit of her acting skills.

"She attacked me! I got lost in the castle and then she came and asked me what I was doing and I was scared so I ran!" Kaide sobbed, clutching her shoulder. Now that the adrenaline had faded, the pain began rearing up in her shoulder again.

"Is that true, Lady?" the knight asked. Katsa hesitated. The heat of the moment had left her, and now that she had time to think, Katsa realised that everything that she had just done, from chasing after Kaide, could've been done in the exact manner that Kaide had said it in. She had just chased after Kaide because she had fled, and because her instinct told her that there was more to Kaide than there was to the eye. She couldn't tell the knights that she had tried to kill Kaide because she realised that it had been Kaide that caused Po to lose his memory in Sunder. Katsa knew Kaide had attacked Po in some way, but couldn't prove it.

"So you...?" the knight continued as Katsa didn't reply. Katsa knew that the knight was thinking that she was out of control, someone who had used her Graceling powers on a guest who had gotten lost.

Kaide hid a smile in her sobs. So, Katsa couldn't admit that the reason why she attacked her was because she suspected her of spying and hurting Po.

"Men, the reason why I was trying to capture the Lady Kaide was because I suspected her on spying on me," Katsa hissed, knowing that she was facing a lost cause. That Lady Kaide was a master manipulator of men! Maybe except Po, Katsa thought, resisting the urge to grin.

"What?"

"Why would a guest be awake at this time of the night, armed with not just a sword but daggers hidden all over her body? She's more than a lady who got lost," Katsa said, now feeling that the men were more on her side.

"Well..." the guard continued to hesitate. It was easier to believe that Kaide was the victim, as she was sobbing on the castle floor and clutching a wound on her shoulder. It was harder to believe that this sobbing and injured lady was spying on Katsa and capable of even using the weapons that she was armed with.

"She's Graced," Katsa whispered softly. "Look at her eyes. One amber, one blue."

"What Grace?" Kaide sobbed defiantly, looking up. All the guards saw were a pair of matching amber eyes, definitely not Graceling eyes.

"Katsa, if this is a joke-"

"Katsa, what's going on?" Po asked as he walked to her, confused. But as he saw Kaide, his manner changed into one of anger.

"Her!" he hissed. "Don't believe a word she says. Honeyed lies. She's a master of manipulation."

Kaide turned around and stood up tall, her expression changing from one of a distressed damsel to a calculating killer.

"Then, you, Prince Po, can be responsible for the-" Kaide counted the amount of knights that stood confused in the corridor "- ten deaths that are about to happen."

Kaide drew out her sword with a smooth, calculated manner, and before anyone could react, two guards toppled to the floor, throats slit. The next three she dispatched by using her strength to pierce through the armour like it was cheese (the key was a weak point in the armour which Kaide spotted immediately), immediately stopping their hearts. All ten knights were dead within a space of five seconds, either with their throats slit, a stab through the heart, or decapitation.

"This is your entire fault," Kaide sneered, as she turned around and sped away.

"She..." Po gasped shocked. He had never seen such ruthlessness and lack of mercy. Katsa may have tortured and killed people on behalf of Randa, but Po never found her a cold-blooded murderer. Kaide was.

"Po-" Katsa turned and looked Po in the eye, before drawing her sword and going after Kaide, leaving Po alone in the dimly lit corridor surrounded by the body of ten murdered knights.

* * *

Kaide felt her urgency abate as Katsa fell behind. She finally managed to loosen the rope hidden underneath her clothing, and found an open window. As Kaide stood on the window ledge, she heard Katsa coming in pursuit. She swung the rope like a lasso and aimed it at the wooden pole that so happened to be sticking out on the top of the castle.

"If you jump out of that window, you're dead. Just as you will be when I am done with you," Katsa said. She really felt hate for this person, this Monsean lady who killed without thought, who had also hurt Po.

"As you say, Lady Katsa. Farewell," Kaide sang, as she jumped out of the window. Katsa could only stand dumbly outside the window, as the realisation that Kaide had taken her own life shocked her. But Katsa never heard the tell-tale thud of a body hitting the ground.

* * *

Kaide grimaced as she felt her muscles on her upper shoulder tear. That made two injured shoulders, one stabbed and still dripping blood, and another with torn muscles and possibly tendons.

Kaide was hanging precariously off the side of the castle, gripping the rope that was her lifeline with both her hands. She looked down, searching for a window sill to land on, glad that years in trees had given her a good head with heights. Kaide spotted a window ledge with an open window five metres down. Knowing that Katsa would realise that she was alive when she didn't see her dead body on the ground, Kaide released more of the rope hidden under her clothing until she reached the safety of the window sill. Kaide quickly slid inside the castle, and gripping the rope hard in her hands, she pulled on it, smiling as she heard the crack of wood signalling that the sharpened metal end of her rope had broken the wooden pole that had once supported her and the rope.

The rope tumbled towards her and toward the ground, before it reached the point where it ran out. Kaide pulled the rope up and quickly wound it back under her outfit. Now, to find Blaire and get the hell out of here.

"What was that?" a voice whispered, not far from the window.

"Blaire," Kaide said relieved, feelings the first pangs of dizziness as the blood loss began to take a toll on her.

"Kaide, I couldn't find anything, I'm sorry," Blaire gushed out, not noticing Kaide's weary state.

"We need to leave. Now. Or we are dead," Kaide said simply, leaning on the wall.

"Kaide, what? " Blaire looked startled at the sight of an exhausted Kaide, who left shoulder was punctured by a dagger, and whose right shoulder Kaide was wincing at. "What happened?"

"Katsa did. We need to go. Any second, she'll realise that I didn't kill myself by jumping out a window," Kaide replied, searching for the nearest route to the stables.

"Damn. You jumped out of a window? Stables, right?" Blaire asked.

"Guess you didn't get far, right?" Katsa asked, as she stared at Blaire and Kaide.

"How did she-" Kaide hissed.

Blaire looked at Kaide and nodded.

"GO!" Blaire yelled, drawing out her daggers.

"No, you can't keep up with her. I couldn't," Kaide whispered, wincing.

"I'll distract her. Go, dammit!" Blaire yelled. Kaide drew out several daggers from various locations, before handing them to Blaire and turning back.

"She throws daggers like the devil, Blaire," Kaide said one last time before disappearing.

"I'll ask for clemency if you surrender," Katsa said. Blaire smirked.

"You think I will actually betray Kaide? You must be good to injure her like that," Blaire replied, throwing her daggers.

Blaire ran the moment she threw her daggers, the startled gasp she heard telling her that while Katsa dodged the daggers, she certainly hadn't seen them coming. Katsa was shocked at the accuracy and speed at which Blaire threw the daggers – she had never seen an ungraced person throw daggers like that, but then, Blaire could be Graced too.

Blaire dodged and even caught one of the daggers that were thrown at her, before throwing it back without even looking behind her with a precision that was instinctive. The race to the stables became a race of throwing, catching and dodging daggers, and neither lady could inflict damage on the other.

"Oh my-" Katsa froze. The stables that housed the horses were on fire, the horses released earlier and running in a mad panic around the stable. For a second, all Katsa could think about was her horse, and Po's.

Blaire hadn't hesitated at the sight of the blaze, and ran to the frantically waving figure of Kaide, who was holding Blaire's straining horse.

"Hurry!" Kaide yelled over the roar of the fire. Katsa followed madly after Blaire, but it was too late the moment Blaire reached her horse, and they both rode away into the darkness.

"How am I going to explain this to Randa?" Katsa hissed, as she felt Po's hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Kaide and Blaire were riding on a heavy gallop barely missing trees as they rode without light. After about ten minutes, Blaire realised that it was impossible for them to gallop any further. Kaide was swaying on her horse, and barely conscious.

"Kaide?" Blaire whispered anxiously.

"I'm soooo dizzy," Kaide giggled, before slipping off her horse and into the arms of Blaire. Her entire outfit was soaked with blood, and Kaide was losing consciousness due to heavy blood loss. If this kept going on, Kaide would die.

Blaire had no other choice. She had to risk treating Kaide's wound here in the darkness of Randa City, or end up going home without her only friend.

**Katsa may seem cold and murderous, but I wanted to portray her in a way others who feared her saw her. I wonder if any of you could guess Kaide's Grace... I'll update when I can, but assignments are still getting higher (grrrr...) Reviews are my candy. Please?**


	8. Let the Games Begin

Chapter 8 – Let the Games Begin

Kaide looked up, bored, at the ceiling, thinking that if it weren't for Blaire's risky actions several days earlier, she would be dead. Her left shoulder was wrapped in a thick barrage of crisp white cloth, covering the stitched wound where Katsa's dagger had hit it. Her right shoulder still felt sore when she had torn her muscles jumping out from Randa's castle, and Kaide knew it would be a few days before she gained full mobility of her right shoulder, but she definitely feeling a lot better. Of course, that mood would be banished instantly with the thought that she and Blaire would need to report on what happened in Randa's City.

"Damn Leck! Always ruining my mood," Kaide muttered, lifting herself wearily off the bed. Thankfully, Blaire wasn't awake to drag her along to Leck, so Kaide was content to look outside the window as the dawn rose. But it was inevitable that Blaire would come.

"Kaide!" Blaire yelled from behind Kaide's locked door.

"Coming!" Kaide muttered, exasperated, as she unlocked her door, and swung it open to see Blaire.

Blaire's smile faded slightly when she saw Kaide's expression. "If you really want to leave Leck, then I might go with you," she sighed, as Kaide followed her downstairs towards Leck's dining hall. "It's nice being with you."

It was a scene that Kaide felt was so repetitive – being woken up by Blaire, dragged down (in a sense) to see and report to Leck, get into a row with Leck, and leave even crankier than ever. It was a routine that Kaide was absolutely sick of following.

"Kaide, you have recovered. Good to see you alive," Leck greeting, sounded anything but pleased to see Kaide. For once, Kaide couldn't be bothered to muster the energy to reply.

"From Kaide's injury, and your lack of a parcel, I believe your mission failed?" Leck asked Blaire, smiling, but Kaide couldn't help feel as if something was amiss. Leck was acting a little _too_ cheerful in her opinion.

"Yes, my King. It was very complicated. The Lady Katsa, Randa's pet assassin, actually has a heart and formed something called the Council, which performs deeds around the seven kingdoms. Tealiff's rescue was one of them. Seeing that Tealiff was guarded by basically half of Randa's advisors, he was untouchable."

"I see," Leck replied, motioning for Blaire to continue. "What happened next? Something must have happened after you found out that you couldn't get Tealiff?"

"Katsa found Kaide," Blaire whispered. "Katsa was trying to kill Kaide, and Kaide was trying to get out. Even now, in the Middluns, I bet that Randa may be trying to figure out why some ladies of your court burnt down his stables."

"You did WHAT?" Leck yelled, his voice echoing around the dining hall. Kaide winced, and resisted the urge to cover her ears. They were ringing.

"YOU BURNT DOWN THE STABLES AT KING RANDA'S CASTLE? ARE YOU TRYING TO CAUSE TROUBLE, YOU INGRATES?" Leck yelled in an utter fury, glass shattering under the combined force of his voice, and his Grace. The true effect of Leck's shout was revealed as Kaide screamed, clutching her ears tightly. Even from a distance, Leck could see the blood that dripped down out of Kaide's ears.

"I'm...go..ing..," Kaide said, in an attempt to shout, but failing as her burst eardrum accentuated any sound she heard, making Kaide speak quieter than she normally would've. Wobbly, Kaide managed to topple out of the dining hall, unbalanced and unsteady as Leck watched with satisfaction, yet still filled with anger.

Kaide stumbled into the first place that she felt would help relieve the pain in her ears – the infirmary. True, everyone here was under Leck's Grace, but as far as Kaide was concerned, Leck had never given the order for the workers in the infirmary _not _to heal her. So Kaide walked up towards a healer she knew was Graced and pointed to her ear.

"Again?" the healer mumbled, pulling Kaide to a bed. Kaide nodded as she got the gist of the message. If it weren't for the enhanced healing provided by her Grace, Kaide would be screwed indeed. Kaide knew that she would be out of action for a few days, but she would be fine in about a week.

Kaide sat patiently as the healer gave her a small clay cup filled with a steaming concoction that promoted fast healing. There was also a pain killer in the liquid, to help relieve the throbbing pain in Kaide's right ear. The healer finished the process by grabbing a roll of white bandages, and picking out a few herbal leaves from several open drawers, wrapped the bandage and herbal leaves around Kaide's head, covering her ears.

"You're done." The healer tapped Kaide's arm to attract her attention. Kaide nodded, smiled, and walked slowly out of the infirmary. Kaide found it immensely irritating that balance was affected by hearing, and because one of her eardrums was burst, she had a tendency to lean to the left.

Kaide struggled to find her hidden alcove and climb the stairs. If it weren't for the fact that the staircase was narrow and had handrails, Kaide would've given up climbing the stairs in the first place. It was her hatred and anger at Leck that gave her the will to go and seek Bitterblue and Ashen.

Kaide hated royalty, but she hated Leck more. Therefore aiding Ashen and Bitterblue, still holed up in their rooms, was a good move. This time, Kaide didn't bring a bag with her, but with her new balance problems, it would've been out of the question.

"Ashen?" Kaide whispered softly, wincing as the word com out weirdly from her mouth. There was silence for several seconds before there was a reply.

"Kaide? You're back," Ashen stated, her voice clearly heard through the door.

"My eardrum..." Kaide whispered. "Leck is distracted. You should flee."

"Flee? This is the first time that you haven't offered to help us," Ashen replied, curious.

"I can't, not in this state," Kaide replied, meaning her burst eardrum. "Get out of here. There won't be any future for you here as long as you resist Leck."

Ashen was silent for several seconds. "It may be a good idea. I should get back to Lienid. I need to find out what happened to my father."

Kaide nodded, despite the fact that Ashen could not see her. "I want to leave as well."

"Really?" Ashen asked, curious.

"Leck wants me dead, but I have nowhere to go," Kaide replied, sliding down the door.

"My Queen," a voice announced, walking smoothly down the corridor. Kaide jumped at the sound of the voice, startled, as Leck walked down the corridor.

Kaide dived into a dark staircase opposite Ashen's room as Leck came charging forward, voice laced with the power of his Grace.

"Ashen, my dear wife, my heart aches for you. Please, please come out," Leck said pleadingly with love laced in his voice. The manner in which Leck could act sickened Kaide. She was surprised that Ashen could withstand this constant attack of Leck's Grace, a miracle that they could withstand him. For the first time ever, Kaide felt her respect rise for a noble.

"And, my darling Bitterblue. How I long to wrap my arms around you. Will you come out?"

Kaide heard Bitterblue choke for a moment, as she talked with Ashen, confused about what the truth was. Finally, Bitterblue announced, voice muffled by the door, "You are no daddy of mine. You're evil."

Kaide watched as the smile faded from Leck's face. "Then I'll make you come out. Remember, I have your father in my dungeons. I'll kill him if you don't get out of your room."

Ashen replied, her voice weak with fatigue. "You liar. You do not have my father. I will only believe if I see him with my own eyes."

Leck's voice was reduced to a dangerous whisper. "You will see him, alright, as I torture and kill him before your eyes." Leck's voice changed, laced with the dangerous softness of his Grace. "My wife, my sweet child, I wait for your sweet presence."

Leck turned away and left, followed by his elite Graced guards. Kaide stayed in the staircase for several tense minutes, her heart pounding, before stumbling over to Ashen's room.

"You must go. He may not have Tealiff, nor will he ever get him, but he will get you. Flee," Kaide hissed with urgency. "Flee."

Kaide left without waiting for a response, managing to walk normally to the staircase before descending to her room a floor below.

* * *

The urge for rest overcame Kaide as she returned to her room. She lay on her back, her head throbbing. A stray thought flew around her head. What am I going to do? Kaide thought darkly, as she fell asleep.

**Ten years ago, Suncliff, Sunder**

_Kaide felt weird. Everything around her was so...Kaide thought for several seconds before the word came to her mind. Clean. That was it. The room that she had been taken to after she pushed that noble girl, Blaire, out of the way of that crazed horse was _clean._ Kaide had never been able to know what clean was in her short, miserable existence._

_Blaire sat, uncomfortable in a plush chair opposite Kaide. Apart from being covered in dirt and grime, Blaire was unhurt, while Kaide could still feel the pain radiating from her ribs. A few cracked ribs, Kaide thought forlornly. And what had happened to Damon?_

_The door to the room slammed open, and a middle aged couple walked in, draped in exquisite clothing. Kaide had to keep her face blank as disgust at the richly dressed nobles rose within her._

"_So..." the female noble said, staring directly at Kaide and making her squirm. However, Kaide continued to stare back at the noble, determined not to lose to those selfish upper class people who didn't care about others apart from themselves._

_The noble sneered and looked at Blaire, whose eyes flittered away nervously._

"_So..." she began in the same condescending tone."You decided to ruin our entrance to Suncliff by losing control of your horse and picking up this filthy scum!" Kaide flinched as the noble pointed her finger at her, voice angry._

"_No..." Blaire whispered. "It was the horse. It lost control...I promise, Mummy, I won't do it again!"_

_The noble slapped Blaire as Kaide watched in shock. She wanted to leave, to find Damon, and do anything but stay in this room with this tyrannical mother._

"_Your horse tutor told me that you do not pay attention in class, Blaire. As a punishment for this embarrassing incident, where you had the gall to embarrass our entire family in front of our king, you will spend the night in the dungeons." Blaire yet out a cry of terror. Any sympathy that Kaide felt was gone. This Blaire was a snivelling, spoilt noble. It was why she hated them all. But a small corner of Kaide's heart longed to reach out to the girl, to hug her and wipe her tears of terror away._

"_And, why did you bring this disgusting scum to our lodgings!" Kaide's temper flared, and before she could control it, she shouted back "I'm not scum! You are!"_

_The silence was deadly. "You, a homeless street rat, dare to speak to me in this manner?" The noble beside her looked nervous, as Blaire covered her eyes._

"_Yes! You're a selfish bitch. All nobles are! All you care about is yourself! I'm leaving," Kaide shouted. Kaide made sure to leave as much dirt behind on her seat as she could, before storming out. However, the male noble who had stood silently as his wife yelled at her daughter acted. He threw a swift punch at Kaide's head, who reacted to block it instinctively but not quickly enough. Kaide crumpled lifelessly to the floor, as the man drew his sword._

"_NO!" Blaire screamed, crying loudly. "DON'T KILL HER! MUMMY!" Tears dripped down Blaire's face as her father moved to behead Kaide. Suddenly, Blaire's mum held out her hand, stopping her husband from swinging the downward stroke. Blaire was struck silent in shock._

"_I was thinking," Blaire's mother said, amused. "If little Blaire cares about this street scum so much, why don't we give _Blaire _the responsibility for her life? If, you, Blaire, work hard to improve your standing as our heir, the girl lives. The moment you fail, 'Daddy' will kill this young scum in front of you. Do we have a deal, Blaire?"_

_Kaide couldn't move. She was still stunned by the powerful blow to her head. She felt as if she were unconscious, but could still hear._

"_She saved my life," Blaire whispered. "I'll save hers."_

_Her mother smirked as Blaire stood up. "Firstly, then, you'll need to face your punishment like a true noble."_

_Blaire's father grabbed Blaire's hand tightly with one hand and Kaide's limp arm with another. Blaire walked silently as her father led her to the dark, stinky dungeon, dragging Kaide along the stone floor._

_By the time Kaide managed to muster the energy to wake up and open her eyes, her back was on fire, her surroundings stank even more than the slums where she lived in, and the noble girl that had bought her into this situation was in the same cell as her. In that moment, Kaide hated her with every fibre of her being._

"Not real," Kaide panted as she jolted awake, sweat dripping down her face. "Not real." Kaide held her head in her hands as images of the dream swirled around. Just as Kaide thought that she had finally repressed her memories, they came back, brighter and more painful than ever. That memory was a painful one, one that added to her hatred of nobles. It had taken over two years for Blaire to soften her hatred towards her, but Kaide longed for the day she could kill Blaire's parents. She hated them.

"Kaide! Kaide!" Blaire came bursting through Kaide's unlocked door.

"What?" Kaide mumbled, ears feeling better, but her head hurting even worse.

"It's an emergency! Leck is – " Blaire thought for several seconds as she struggled to come up with a word to describe Leck. "Indescribable. He's so furious he could burn the castle down with his temper."

"Blaire, what?" Kaide replied impatiently, although she had a good idea of what happened.

"Queen Ashen and Princess Bitterblue! They escaped from their room about half an hour ago, and Leck is livid," Blaire replied, looking worried.

**Another chapter finished! From the next chapter onwards, this story is going to get a lot more interesting, because the real action begins! (yay!). Of course, with my exams coming up and the need to study will reduce my typing time, but I will update when I can. Please, please review!**


	9. Dangerous Tricks

Chapter 9 – Dangerous Tricks

"Oh," Kaide replied, her tone blank. Judging from Blaire's facial expression, she didn't take this response well.

"Is that all you can say? "Oh?"" Blaire replied, leaning uneasily on Kaide's door and mimicking Kaide's blank tone.

"Yes." Kaide sat up, resisting the urge to groan as she stretched. "But as you can see, I can't help you hunt." Kaide pointed at the bandages around her head, suppressing a smile at the thought that she didn't need to hunt for Ashen and Bitterblue. Seeing as she helped them escape, she had no wish to bring them back to the wrath of Leck.

"No can do, Kaide. Leck _specifically _requested you because you are our best tracker. Anyway, I'm sure those bandages are an excuse. You'll be fine in days," Blaire yawned, looking unsympathetic.

"You suck. You do know that, right?" Kaide muttered harshly, finally stepping off the bed and standing beside Blaire. "Do we go meet Leck again for another one of those damn briefings?"

"No need to yell, Kaide. And no, you don't need a briefing. Leck had no desire to see your 'street muck scum' face as he termed it. We're to go together into the surrounding forest with some dogs and get tracking."

"Lovely. Just what I wanted to do. Get out into the cold snow and get tracking. Oh joy," Kaide replied sarcastically.

"Just come," Blaire sighed, leading Kaide out of the room.

* * *

"Blaire, I need to go on ahead to track these tracks. Bitterblue and Ashen seemed to have split paths, so you should go one way, and I'll go the other," Kaide stated, staring intently at the faint indentations on the forest floor, the only sign that someone that run though.

"Kaide, I can't see anything. Can't we just follow your scent when you follow the tracks?" Blaire answered back, a slight whine in her voice.

"Fine, but it'll be longer. Seriously, we should follow only one track, or we'll lose the both. Once the snow falls, any tracks that they have made will be gone," Kaide replied, mentioned the forecasted snow fall that would arrive later that night. Once the snow fell, any sign that Ashen and Bitterblue made would be covered, erased, and even the sharpened sight of Kaide from her Grace couldn't let her read tracks that were under snow.

"Which one?" Blaire ordered, motioning for the lead dog master to come forward.

Kaide frowned at the floor where the tracks split. She was pretty sure that Ashen and Bitterblue only split in order to confuse the dogs – if she followed one track it would lead her to the other one. Staring harder, Kaide noted that one of the tracks was deeper than the other, showing to the trained tracker's eye that whoever had made those tracks was heavier than the other. Ashen.

"That one," Kaide answered, pointing to Ashen's trail. "The debris is larger, therefore Ashen went that way." Kaide pointed to the small gap in the trees.

"And why are we going that way?" the lead dog master asked, holding a golden furred dog by a leash.

"Queen Ashen went that way. Her actions are more predictable than Bitterblue's. Where would a frightened girl go? It's unpredictable. But Ashen? Her first impulse would be to get to Lienid. So any path she takes will lead to a port town. Bitterblue would probably meet her there, so that is my deduction," Kaide stated.

"That's what I thought," the dog master replied, staring hard into the woods. "I'll get my dogs to follow the other scent. Is that agreeable?"

Blaire nodded, and the dog master began yelling orders at his men to organise the dogs. Meanwhile, when Blaire looked up, Kaide was several metres ahead in the forest, walking while crouching and doing something on the forest floor.

"Kaide? What are you doing?" Blaire asked, a suspicious feeling arising within her.

"What?" Kaide jumped, looking startled and slightly guilty. "I'm looking at the tracks."

Blaire made a snort of amusement, clearly not believing Kaide. "Let me help." As she walked further along, she noticed that the tracks were clear enough for her to see. "You sure that they are the right tracks? They look awfully...fresh."

"They're fine. Okay?" Kaide replied, hoping that Blaire would not get any more suspicious. When Blaire had been distracted with the dog master, Kaide had gone up ahead and created a false trail, as well as covering up the scent trail left by Ashen. As long as the tracker dogs didn't try too hard to look for Ashen's trail, she would be hidden, as would Bitterblue. What Kaide had said about Ashen's tracks earlier was true. But what she carefully didn't mention was that the other trail with Bitterblue's scent was a fail trail set by Bitterblue to detour the dogs away. Bitterblue had then walked back the way she came, and Ashen probably carried her long enough for the dogs to believe that it was just Ashen walking alone.

"A dangerous trick," Kaide murmured in approval. "Guess she listened to my ramblings."

"What?" Blaire asked, her voice sharp. Kaide ignored her, more pressing thoughts on her mind. For instance, how mad would Leck be once they reported they lost Ashen and Bitterblue? With Kaide's interference, they would be lost.

"This trail is screwed. It doesn't make sense," Kaide replied, frowning.

"Why?" Blaire said, coming forward.

"Look."

Blaire came forward and looked at the mess that was the trail, the result of Kaide's handiwork.

"If you don't understand it, why would I?" Blaire finally said, looking up into the setting sky where it began to snow.

* * *

"You lost them..." Leck's voice was dangerously soft, and it reminded Kaide of his tone when he tried to lure Ashen and Bitterblue out of their room. A dangerous beast about to pounce.

"Yes, my king. Both Kaide and I couldn't decipher the tracks, and the dogs lost Bitterblue's scent. 'Disappeared into thin air' is a direct quote from the dog master," Blaire said, noticing Kaide's sudden tense posture and wondering what that implied.

"YOU LOST THEM!" Leck exploded, most in the room falling to their knees, their minds confused by the order Leck's Grace of persuasion gave them. Kaide clutched her ears and almost jumped high into the air, abnormally high for an ungraced person before controlling this instinct and falling backwards instead. But it had been a close call. If Leck saw her jump that high...Kaide knew that Leck already suspected, but jumping several metres into the air was a dead giveaway.

The room was silent, as Leck remained in the dining hall, breathing deeply.

"Go," he said finally. "GO. And I do not want to see you again until you bring me any positive news."

Kaide and Blaire left without fail, never once turning back.

* * *

"King Leck!" The shout came from a young man with a bow on his back. "Ashen! I saw her run on the grounds! She's come back a reason!"

"You positive, hunter?" Leck asked, his Grace confirming what he hoped.

The hunter nodded, as Leck smiled. He turned to a well-dressed man that stood behind him, deep eye bags showing how Leck used him. "Give this man a generous reward. And organise my army! I must hunt down my queen!"

The man tried to nod, but looked as exhausted that he wanted to drop dead. "And you aren't tired either. You are filled with energy and will obey my commands."

"Yes, of course, my king!" the man yelled, feeling a sudden boost of energy before leaving.

"Now, Ashen, where have you hidden my Bitterblue?" Leck smiled, malice showing in his only eye.

* * *

It was midmorning on the same day that the young hunter had announced that he had seen Ashen, and Kaide couldn't be more puzzled. Why would Ashen return to the castle? Unless she needed something...? Kaide realised as she brushed the morning's snow off her hair. Something for Bitterblue. Both she and Blaire were wrapped in thick wolf furs, their weapons hidden by the thick pelt. In front of them, leading the party, as Leck, carrying a bow and arrow in his hands. Kaide had the feeling that he intended to kill Ashen. Leck had wanted Bitterblue alive. Not Ashen. But what did Leck want with his daughter?

As they continued to travel through the fields towards the forest, the men that Leck had assembled got their bows to the ready. Then suddenly, the eerie silence was shattered when someone yelled "There!"

Kaide and Blaire both turned, and saw a small figure wearing a black dress run desperately with her arms raised into the forest.

"Follow here!" Leck commanded, and the silence was filled with the loud thundering of hooves and yells as everyone rode towards the defenceless form of Ashen.

"What's that?" Blaire asked, pointing towards a figure that had appeared out of the forest, in front of Ashen, who was followed seconds later by a figure that Kaide recognised.

"What the bloody hell in Monsea's name are _those _two doing here! Katsa and Po!" Kaide yelled in horror.

"No way..." Blaire said slowly. Leck raised his bow with a slow, fatal power and shot an arrow that hit Ashen squarely in the back. Ashen tumbled face first into the snow, the blood pooling onto the white snow, dead.

Kaide looked towards Po and his face was blankly emotionless. He was frantically yelling something at Katsa, who held a bow poised to strike, but had suddenly frozen.

"Oh! What an accident!" Leck cried out in a sob. Katsa was frozen, and slowly pulled down her bow.

"Accident?" Blaire murmured, looking confused.

"Dummy! Leck's Grace!" Kaide hissed. Blaire suddenly jerked up, as if she had woken up from a stupor.

"Sorry. I got caught in there for a moment," Blaire replied, embarrassed.

"What a terrible, terrible accident!" Leck screamed. "My wife! My beloved wife!"

Kaide felt a pang of loss for Ashen, but couldn't resist snorting. "He's laying it on really thick, isn't he?" Kaide noted, nodded towards Leck.

Kaide was snapped out of her amusement when Po suddenly yelled, "No! Shoot him!"

"How does he...?" Blaire asked. "He's not under Leck's Grace! Even I'm struggling to keep my thoughts at the moment!"

"Perception," Kaide murmured. "His bloody Grace is perception. He knows exactly what Leck is!"

Blaire noted that rather than sounding concerned, Kaide seemed glad that Po knew what Leck was. Kaide and Blaire watched on as Po and Katsa bickered, Katsa under the influence of Leck's Grace and wondering why she should shoot Leck.

"-I'm not going to shoot a grieving man whose wife has had such an accident-"

"-Give me the bow. Give it to me!"

"No!" Katsa yelled back. "You're not yourself!"

"I'd like Leck dead, but it's amusing watching them bicker on who gets the bow," Kaide said, amused.

"What?" Blaire asked, concentrating on the situation with Katsa and Po.

"Will you do something else, then?" Po asked. Kaide's head snapped back as she strained her ears to hear.

"Yes, if it will hurt no one," Katsa replied, confusion etched on her face.

"Will you run with me now, back into the forest? And if he starts to speak, will you cover your ears?"

"Po knows exactly what Leck is going to do!" Blaire exclaimed. "It's more than perception! Po can read minds, right?"

"No..." Kaide said slowly, enunciating clearly. "He knows what Leck's Grace is. He knows Leck's personality. He knows that Leck is going to put a million arrows through him if he doesn't get his princely self out of here."

Katsa and Po turned and ran back into the forest, Katsa covering her ears as Leck barked orders to kill Po, but to capture Katsa alive. The air sprang to life with the twang of bowstrings as the archers released dozens of arrows, all aimed at Prince Po of Lienid.

The horses charged madly into the forest, following the clear footprints left in the snow by Katsa and Po, and before long, Kaide and Blaire reached where Leck was seated, waiting on his horse and staring angrily at the forest.

"Can we follow them on foot?" Blaire asked breathlessly. "The horses will get stuck in the forest and they will no doubt go deeper into the forest where the snow gets caught on the branches."

"Go. Bring me Katsa alive. The Lienid prince dead. I bet both of you have a score to settle," Leck replied, face still etched in fury.

"Excellent," Blaire hissed, eyes alight as she drew out two bone daggers from her belt. "Let's get forest killing!"

Kaide and Blaire hopped off their horses, weapons drawn as they walked deeper into the forest. They both maintained a silence as they walked in, the snow leaving a clear trail, but trail was harder to follow as the canopy got thicker and the snow got caught in the branches. They soon reached a part of the forest where the floor was untouched by snow.

"All tracks stop here. Either they hid their tracks really really well, or they climbed trees," Kaide said, looking at a great wide tree with brown needles. The ground was littered with dead branches that had fallen from its trunk, and it looked slightly disturbed.

"Damn," Blaire muttered, throwing a dagger angrily at the tree, where it slammed into the dead centre of the trunk.

"They're good. There's a limit to tracking with the eyes. We need some dogs," Kaide sighed, mimicking Blaire and throwing her sword at the trunk, where it quivered next to Blaire's dagger.

"No point. They've hidden too well. All we can tell Leck is about Po's Grace," Blaire replied.

"But with the juicy news that Po pretends that is Grace is fighting. Imagine how his family would react if they realised that Po has been lying to them?" Kaide added, feeling vengeful.

"Now, I feel a hell of a lot better," Blaire smiled, as they turned back to return to Leck's Castle.

* * *

Kaide paced around her room, fatigue nonexistent despite the fact that it was long past midnight. What should she do? The opportunity to leave Leck was right in front of her, to follow Katsa and Po if she could find out which way they went and help them destroy Leck.

"They would be just trying to leave. I don't need to track them directly," Kaide thought out loud. Kaide thought of Blaire, and the long years that she had spent with her. It was true, Blaire had taken her off the streets and given her the chance to try new things out physically with her Grace, but she had also cost Kaide her liberty. Kaide was tied to Blaire and her controlling parents until they ran away together and started working for Leck three years ago. She had given away her liberty to Leck, wanting to stay with Blaire, and never realising that it was Blaire that was holding her back.

"Freedom..." Kaide whispered. She needed to lose this fear of leaving Blaire and take this chance. This chance to destroy Leck and to finally feel what freedom was for the first time in her life.

**Well, there was a long wait for this chapter. Something called yearly exams, you know ;0. Quite nasty and the studying was plan mean. Anyway, the usual disclaimer applies for this chapter, and **_**please review :D**_**, and I will update ASAP! :D Thanks for still reading this too! **


	10. The Fall of Friends

Chapter 10 – The Fall of Friends

"Seriously...where the hell are you hiding?" Kaide hissed, as she took a peek into Leck's dining hall only to find it empty. She had been looking for Blaire for several hours to try and tell her that she wanted to leave, but it was as if Blaire had simply disappeared off the face of the castle.

Grumbling, Kaide went back upstairs, intending to wait until dinner so she could have a private conversation with Blaire. However, as Kaide passed by the closed door of Blaire's room, she heard groans that made her heart skip a beat. Adrenalin ran through her veins like ice as Kaide slowly slid the door open slightly, to be met with a sight that would give her nightmares for weeks.

Leck was lying in bed with a tall girl with short, spiky black hair that could only belong to Blaire. No one had that exact same hairstyle. Kaide barely suppressed her yell of anger and betrayal when the brutal truth finally hit her – Blaire had betrayed her. She was sleeping with Leck behind her back. Blaire was never her best friend, someone she had considered a sister. Just a traitor waiting to sell her out. It hurt her even more because she thought of Queen Ashen, the woman who had been killed by her own husband. This is how he cared about her – sleeping with another woman the same night that she was killed.

Kaide didn't even bother to close the door as she ran down the corridor, unrestrained tears pouring down her cheeks. She had wanted to leave Blaire, yes, but she had _cared _about her. This was the ultimate slap in the face – Kaide had wasted her life and freedom for years for someone who had being hiding the worst secret behind her back forever.

Kaide slammed her bedroom door behind her and grabbed all the clothes and possessions she could find and stuffed them roughly into her large leather packs. Kaide had never had much clothing, and her main possessions were weapons, but it still surprised Kaide from under the anger that she, the orphaned street girl from Sunder, actually owned this much stuff. Every heart beat hurt as if a serrated knife was cutting its way slowly through her body, killing her slowly but drawing out the pain. This was how Kaide felt to be betrayed – how could Blaire _even_ do that to her?

Kaide's bags were bulging from the quick stuffing of items and clothing into it, as Kaide reached for her bedside table and saw the necklace that Blaire had given her several years ago. It was a small amethyst flower that Blaire had given Kaide to remind her not only to control her temper, but that Kaide was like a flower, fragile but strong. Kaide was so tempted to throw the necklace out of the window, to break every last link that she had with Blaire, but some unknown instinct stopped her, as Kaide roughly shoved the necklace into the bottom of her bag, cracking it.

Kaide looked out into the setting sunset, feeling the tears reawaken. She had been in her room for over an hour packing her things, despite her haste. It was time to sneak into the kitchens, grab some food, and get out of here. She would find Katsa, Bitterblue (Kaide was sure that Bitterblue would eventually find Katsa), and Po, and help them kill Leck. She would kill Blaire herself. And after that... Kaide wasn't sure, but maybe she could end things by jumping of the nearest cliff, or drowning herself in the ocean. She could go back to her old home in Sunder and discover what happened to the young homeless children she had looked after when she was younger. Kaide didn't know what she wanted to do in the far future, but she knew for the immediate future that she was going to kill Leck. And if Blaire was in her path, Kaide would not hesitate to spear her sword through Blaire's treacherous body.

Kaide slammed opened her door, and slipped into the shadows of the castle as the day grew darker, into night. She had nearly arrived at the kitchen when she unexpectedly crashed into a tall figure. Kaide had been so focused on escaping that she hadn't been watching where she was going.

"Kaide?" Blaire asked in astonishment, taking in Kaide's anger and her roughly packed leather bag.

"Oh...Blaire. Get out of my way if you know what's good for you." Kaide's voice was frosty and ice cold, her eyes burning with pain and betrayal.

Blaire looked puzzled. "What's going on? Why are you looking at me this way?"

Kaide let out a breath of exasperation before stepping forward and grabbing Blaire's tunic, shoving her hard against the wall. "Don't act innocent, you bitch! I saw everything! Everything! You think you could make out with Leck behind my back? Being his little whore? I saw everything!"

Blaire's eyes flared as she tried to push Kaide off her, with little success. She had never noticed how much stronger Kaide was than her. It was unnatural. Like she was Graced..."What the hell are you talking about! I didn't do anything with Leck! I was in the castle grounds all afternoon-"

"With no apparent alibi!" Kaide was so furious her eyes could've been red. "I spent hours looking for you, only to find you _sleeping with Leck!_ I am not an idiot!"

"What is this madness?" Blaire screamed, her face turning red as Kaide's hold was starting to choke her. "I never went to my room!"

"LIAR!" Kaide threw Blaire onto the floor, Blaire skidding for several metres. "I saw everything and you can't deny it!"

Blaire looked at Kaide, and an expression of shock, sudden understanding and betrayal crossed her face. She raised her right arm, shaking as she pointed to Kaide's face. "You're...your eyes...you're Graced." Her voice was a whisper, as Kaide's anger and sudden loss of control made Kaide realise that she had lost control of the colours of her eyes. Kaide adjusted her blue eye back to a matching amber, but the damage was done.

"You're Graced." Blaire's voice was a whisper, yet it contained the danger of many emotions fuelling one another. "You. Are. Graced. And you never told me. You're Graced!"

Blaire sprung up, her eyes filled with anger and betrayal that matched Kaide's. "You're Graced and you never told me. Ever! Why?" Blaire's voice was anguished, as she tried to figure out why Kaide would hide something like this from her. First the accusation that she was sleeping with Leck, and now that she was Graced? It was too much for Blaire to handle.

"You would've told Leck. You're his little whore after all – you'll just go and run over to him and kneel at his feet and tell him that big bad Kaide is Graced. That's what you would've done! And I was right not to trust you!" Kaide drew out her sword and pointed it at Blaire. "And now I am going to kill you for that."

Blaire got up, and drew her dagger. "You know what? I will. I'll go and tell Leck you're Graced and he'll go kill you, but I'll tell you one last thing – I am _not _his whore!" Blaire drew out a dagger and threw it at Kaide, who dodged it with the inhumane speed she had been holding back to hide her Grace, as Blaire ran into the shadows. Kaide wanted to pursue her, but she knew escape was more important. Fine, Leck might know she was Graced. But he didn't know what it was. Even Kaide found it hard to describe her own Grace.

Kaide ran into the kitchen, grabbing the first baskets of food that she saw, and stuffed as much as she could into her bags, before grabbing a canteen of water and running for the exit. Kaide swore when she saw a pair of armed knights walk through the adjacent corridor and knew that Blaire had sounded the alarm. Kaide couldn't help but smile when she realised that she could do whatever she wanted in Leck's castle. Instead of trying to dodge the knights and go to another exit, Kaide climbed up the stairs, tugging at her belt to get the spiked end of her rope out. What she was attempting to do was dangerous, but it was the best way to get out of the castle without needing to dodge Leck's archers. It would be fun too to imagine Leck's face when he heard how she escaped.

Kaide tied the straps of her leather bags around her torso, not wanting to carry her bags in her arms. She tugged at her belt with her left arm, and drew out her sword with her right, as she arrived at the floor where her rooms, as well as Blaire and Leck's were located. Kaide saw another pair of knights walk by, but this time, Kaide ran forward and decapitated the first knight with a blow between the protective helmet and armour, and the second by using the extra strength of her Grace to slice through the rusted metal armour and stab the knight in the heart.

The attack was quick and silent enough not to draw attention, but Kaide still ran silently, as if a whole legion of guards could hear her every steps. This escape reminded Kaide of the time when she was living in Sunder, running away as she stole food.

_Kaide ran silently through the dark street, a basket filled with two loaves of bread and fresh fruit in her arms. She heard the angry yells of the rich couple that she had stolen the fruit from behind her. She could hear the barks of the dogs that they had set after her, but she needed to give this food to the kids. They couldn't go hungry for another night. Kaide jumped onto the nearest roof, her Grace enhancing her strength, but with her weakened body, may not have been enough to escape..._

It was distracting enough to remember her past even when she wasn't fighting for her life. Kaide encountered two pairs of guards this time, dispatching them like she did those years she had secretly trained with Blaire...

"_Hiyah!" Kaide's rusted sword sliced through the hay dummies as she practiced the techniques that Blaire had taught her. Blaire thought it would be a good idea for Kaide to learn how to fight in case they decided to flee from her parents. Kaide loved it because her Grace was suited to this kind of thing, but she didn't know why she never told Blaire about it... it was a ticket to escaping, but then possible imprisonment to the king once Blaire told her parents...Kaide just couldn't trust her yet..._

Remembering Blaire made Kaide even angrier. The guards tumbled to the stone floor, blood spreading across the floor like fleas as she ran further along the corridor. It was all Kaide ever thought she could do. Run. Hide. Bide her time. It was something that Kaide was great at. She had so much practice when she was younger. Kaide reached the door that she had been aiming for this whole time and opened the rusted lock, before closing the door behind her...

_If Damon taught Kaide one thing it was patience. "Hide and steal..." Damon was fond of saying. Kaide did this all the time when she was stealing, but it was even better when she did it with Damon. There was the one time with Damon when they had broken into a massive mansion. Instead of stealing food, Damon suggested that "They try for the big bucks this time." Kaide had laughed, but gleefully hid in the mansion with Damon until the inhabitants had fallen asleep. Kaide and Damon stole as much jewellery as they could. After that, Damon had actually purchased food for the little ones to eat from the money from the stolen jewellery, rather than steal it..._

Kaide didn't know why she was thinking of the past, as she pushed the objects in the room towards the door, stopping Leck's men, who were pounding on the door, from opening it. The objects were the heavy furniture that Leck had abandoned, after becoming King of Monsea. Kaide supposed that she was thinking of the past because she was free then, and she was approaching freedom now. Only one jump stood between Kaide and freedom.

Kaide returned her blue sword to its sheath, and fully extended her rope. She stood at the window, staring down at the twenty metre drop below her, before swinging the spiked end of her rope up onto the wooden flagpole that Kaide knew hung above. Kaide smirked as she tugged at the rope, the spike firmly attached. The banging at the door grew louder, and Kaide knew that she had several minutes before the guards broke in. They thought she was trapped, but they were more than wrong. Kaide's rope was only fifteen metres long, because any longer and there would be too much slack in the rope if Kaide swung it fully with the strength of her Grace, but Kaide didn't mind a five metre plunge.

Kaide smiled at the cracking wooden door one last time, before pulling on leather gloves onto her hands, wrapping the rope several times around her waist, and jumping out the window. Kaide allowed herself a five metre drop before facing herself towards the wall and placing her feet on the stone wall to stop herself banging onto it. Kaide slid down the rest of the wall, using the rope to glide down, looking down constantly to check for guards. She knew she was leaving out of a castle tower that was far away from the main entrance to the castle so fewer guards would be around here. Still, it would be bad for Kaide if a guard stood here, because she could face a battle she could lose, with the knights at a very high advantage, being able to use spears, or even worse, shoot at her with crossbows.

Once Kaide reached the point where her rope ran out, she heard the wooden door above her finally crack open. Kaide unravelled the rope around her waist, holding it firmly in her right hand, her tendons screaming with the sudden weight. She pulled, hard, the metal spikes shearing through the wooden pole with the added pressure, and Kaide landed heavily on the castle grounds, the spike landing with a thud beneath her. Kaide only had enough time to hastily roll up the rope into a circle and place it on her left shoulder before the first knight peered down from the window and pointed at her.

"She's there!" the knight yelled, panic in his voice.

Kaide gave him a cheerful wave, before running into the forest and disappearing into the darkness, the darkness hiding her immediately.

Kaide ran throughout the dark forest, her enhanced eyesight only enough to stop her crashing into trees in the pitch black. She ran for nearly an hour, knowing that dinner would delay the search after her, but Kaide was feeling hungry, and especially tired, desperate for a safe place to sleep. As Kaide slowed down into a brisk walk, the moon illuminated the thick trunk of a tall tree. Kaide smiled, knowing that she would be safe in the trees. No one could climb high trees like her. Kaide didn't bother with the rope – instead, she leapt onto the nearest branches and climbed the tree, until she reached the canopy and a comfortable hollow where she could rest. Untying her leather bags from her back, Kaide opened her bag to find whatever she could eat, so she could go after Katsa and Po tomorrow.

* * *

Blaire ran to her room, tears in her eyes, feeling the same emotions run through her, over and over. Hate. Anger. Shock. Betrayal. And curiosity. Blaire wanted to know _why_ Kaide hid her Grace all these years, and _why _she accused her of sleeping with Leck. As she looked at her bed, the sheets pristine, seemingly untouched, Blaire was suspicious. The sheets smelled new, and last Blaire checked, she hadn't changed her sheets in several days. And Blaire always changed her sheets herself. Something had happened here. Was it possible that Leck was sleeping with someone in _her _bed to make Kaide believe that she was sleeping with him? As soon as she thought that, Blaire realised that it was true. But this didn't remove the feelings of resentment towards Kaide for hiding her Grace.

Blaire hid her face in her hands as she gingerly sat on the edge of her bed. What was she going to do? She couldn't trust Leck, but Kaide had betrayed her in the worst way possible. Blaire's door creaked open as Leck came in, a wide smile on his face. Blaire stood up, feeling angry and vindictive.

"Is it true you slept with someone in my bed to make Kaide think that I was sleeping with you?" Blaire asked, one hand on a dagger. Leck smiled, his one eye glittering with an emotion that Blaire couldn't recognise.

"That anger, Blaire...it is not towards me. You hate Kaide for lying to you about her Grace, don't you?" Leck replied, putting all the persuasion of his Grace in his voice.

Blaire winced, part of her _hating _Kaide for not telling her about her Grace, but another part rebelling, subconsciously realising that Leck was using his Grace on her. She wasn't going to lose control, she wasn't-

"That anger. All those emotions. Let them blind you."

Blaire lost control. She felt all the emotions that she was holding back explode, filling her with an uncontrollable fire. How she hated Kaide, how she broke her heart-

"That's right. You hate Kaide. You find me your master. And-" Leck stopped dramatically, grinning evilly as he realised, that without Kaide, it was simple for Blaire to fall under his Grace. "-the moment you see Kaide, you will throw that dagger you are holding in her heart. I want you to kill Kaide. Agreed?" Leck asked, knowing that Blaire would comply.

Blaire looked at Leck, realising that what Leck was saying was what she wanted to do. She wanted to see Kaide dead at her feet for her betrayal.

"Of course, Master Leck," Blaire murmured, the part of her brain that was fighting against Leck's Grace disappearing in a wave of fog.

**Dun dun dun ;D. I'll be back to try and update weekly, but I'm busy at the moment, so I am not sure. Anyway, the usual disclaimer counts for this chapter (and any more that I write), and I hope you have enjoyed it. Express your comments by **_**reviewing**_**! I love reviews! :D**


	11. Hunting Leck

Chapter 11 – Hunting Leck

Despite the fact that Kaide knew she was running for her life, she still enjoyed travelling through the trees, climbing from one to another with her rope, which came in handy whenever she needed to climb up to a higher tree. The only annoying thing about this was that every time she shook a branch too hard, snow or droplets of water would shower onto her, making her wet.

Kaide made sure that she never strayed too high from the ground, as she looked for any signs that Katsa and Po had made as they travelled. However, after several long days of searching, it was clear that she was either in the wrong place or they could cover their tracks well. It was at that point that Kaide decided to make a gamble, and decided to see if she could find Leck and his entourage. They would not be able to hide their tracks, and she knew that they would be after Katsa and Po, and possibly Bitterblue if Katsa and Po had found her.

"Let them do the hunting," Kaide smirked, as she swung towards another tree, which shook slightly and showered Kaide with some more powdered snow, making her look as if she was covered by flour. Kaide also had the hunch, the one that had caused her to take this gamble, the hunch that either Katsa or Po was going to find Leck and try to kill him. But there was too much about him that they didn't know that would hurt them.

Kaide heard a loud yell echo from the south west, and recognised it immediately. Leck. Leck was close by. And he was going to lead Kaide to the people she was looking for.

* * *

"They found her here," Blaire murmured to Leck, pointing to the strands of hair and cloth that were fluttering in the gentle wind, the hair colour matching Bitterblue, the cloth the same colour of clothing that Bitterblue had been last seen wearing.

"Excellent job," Leck smiled, grabbing Blaire's unresisting face, giving it a gentle kiss, before slapping it hard. Blaire continued to smile as she looked at Leck with an expression that was a combination of blankness and curiosity. Leck concealed his evil grin from his inner guard as he realised that he could do whatever he wanted to Blaire without her resisting. It was about time that he got to experiment and torture someone else. Blaire would be perfect. She would smile as the blood dripped down her body. She would smile as she followed Leck's every command.

"You will do everything I tell you because you love me, don't you Blaire?" Leck smiled. He turned away as Blaire giggled and yelled to his men, "We must hurry! Bitterblue has been spotted!"

The cheers from the men filled the forest, as Leck looked forward to killing that Lienid prince, who was surprisingly resistant to his Grace, and getting the Graced Lady Katsa. She would be the absolute perfect servant for him to order around to do his orders. There would never be a need for the annoying pair that was Blaire and Kaide.

* * *

"They've...stopped," Kaide whispered to herself, slightly shocked as she tried to make herself comfortable. She was sitting about half way up a medium sized tree, and was hidden from view but could clearly see the scene in front of her. Any closer and she would be easily spotted.

Below, Leck and his guards had stopped, his five Graced swordsmen walking in a tight formation around Leck, as the other ten Graced members of Leck's guards spread themselves around the clearing that Leck waited in. Kaide knew he was waiting, waiting for something, but for what? Kaide's train of thoughts changed direction when she saw Blaire, horror, anger and hatred crossing her eyes at the same time.

Blaire's face was purple, black and red, but her eyes were blank yet adoring at the same time. She had a broad smile for Leck as she kissed him, then leaped into the forest, following Leck's red bearded guard. Kaide's huddled back into the leaves of the tree, hoping they could conceal her. That red bearded man had a dangerous Grace, Kaide knew. He had extraordinary sight and hearing that Kaide knew was a lot better than hers. If he saw her...Kaide's plan would be ruined.

Suddenly, Leck began talking. He began talking about Bitterblue, how he loved his daughter so much that his heart was torn simply knowing that she had disappeared. How he missed her so much that he wasn't whole until she was resting in his arms. The guards that surrounded him gave him looks of sympathy, murmured words of hope, and as the sun hit early afternoon, Kaide saw a small movement out the corner of her eye she would've missed if she weren't looking at that direction, as she resisted the urge to cover her ears to block out Leck's voice, his Grace digging into her ears.

Kaide squinted, but had trouble seeing - even her Grace couldn't let her see so clearly from this distance. The glare of the sun in her eyes made this even harder, but it was the glint of silver and gold that made Kaide realise who the cause of the movement was. Po. He had just arrived, a quiver of arrows on his shoulder, a bow taut in his hands. His eyes held an expression of hatred and disgust as Leck continued to prattle on about Bitterblue, how he would punish those that would kidnap his only daughter.

Kaide let herself smile slightly, fearing that even the smallest movement would attract attention to her hiding spot. She had found Po, and merely needed to follow him to find Katsa and Bitterblue, but it was his presence here that confirmed Kaide's hunch. Po was here to kill Leck. But Kaide had the sinking feeling that they were expecting him, as the Graced swordsmen around Leck grew tighter, and never once left him.

Kaide stared at Po, curious at what he would do. If he needed a distraction, Kaide was prepared to give one. She knew she had a chance of escaping Leck's outer circle of guards. But for Po, even with his Grace of perception, Kaide wasn't sure that he could. Was he fast enough to dodge arrows and possibly daggers?

It stayed like that for hours. The sun dropped steadily down the horizon as Po remained in his position just within bow shot from Leck, as Kaide looked around the clearing for any sign of Leck's outer guard. This monotony was getting boring, and Kaide knew that they would not be able to afford to remain hidden any longer. The night would give them the advantage in an attack, but Leck would also get even more cautious and reduce the already small chance that he could be killed.

Kaide let out a quiet sigh as she eased her sword slowly out of its sheath. She stared, hard into the bushes where Po was hiding. Hopefully, he would get the message that she was an ally and not shoot her. Even better, he could shoot Leck for her. But before Kaide could act, Po had suddenly drawn his bow and fired at one of the members of Leck's inner guard, that had been a second ago, defending him.

The moment the man fell, Kaide jumped up into the branch above her, as Po fired another shot, grazing Leck's neck. His inner guard blew into a conch, and with a thrill of horror, Kaide realised that Leck hadn't just brought his inner and outer guards with him, but that she completely forgot about his foot soldiers.

One of Leck's outer guard shot an arrow that was unnervingly accurate towards Po, but Kaide caught his slight movement _before_ he should've known where the arrow was coming from. Kaide, however had more to worry about when a small shadow suddenly slashed at her legs.

Kaide screamed as she crashed through several branches, before coming to a stop. She saw a pair of mismatched eyes before she instinctively slashed her sword, still clutched in her clammy hand, and slit the throat of the extremely fast Graced man that had undoubtedly tried to kill her. Kaide roughly pushed his body off her and didn't wait for it to hit the forest floor, before jumping up and wincing at the pain that sparked within her chest. Several fractured or cracked ribs in any case.

Kaide climbed towards where she last saw Po, dodging arrows and fighting soldiers around him. There were about five archers, five Graced archers firing at him, but yet even they seemed to _just _miss him. Kaide looked down and saw a figure that looked more like a squirrel to her and knew who this was. Bastien, Kaide thought. Graced with the power to climb trees and branches like a squirrel. And hell he could fight. Kaide bit her lip as the pain in her ribs protested at every movement as she tried to move as quickly as possible across, not caring that she was seen, just wanting to reach Po before Bastien could outrun her.

There was a sudden, ripping pain in Kaide's sword arm as she failed to deflect the arrow that had been shot at her. It sliced through her armour like butter and Kaide could feel the sharp arrowhead in her arm and the warm, sticky blood that dripped from it. Another arrow came flying her way, and Kaide cut the arrow in half with her sword, grimacing as she felt the arrow dig deeper into her arm. She looked down again and swore when she lost sign of Bastien.

Kaide kept moving, trying to move further into the trees to try and prevent the arrows from hitting, but was surprised, when suddenly, she felt she couldn't move.

"Gah!" Kaide muttered, as she craned her neck around to see a familiar white dagger shot through her clothing and pinning her to the tree. Kaide used her free and uninjured left arm to pull the dagger out of the tree, and without thinking, aimed it at the ground. It was only when Kaide saw Blaire on the ground, furious expression on her face that Kaide realised that it was Blaire that had thrown that dagger at her.

Kaide instinctively moved to the branch above her, another dagger sailing uselessly below where she had been standing a second below. Kaide had always found herself to have quite the instincts, and she was never sure whether these instincts came from her Grace or were honed by her years training. Kaide didn't care as she looked down, and saw that Po was ten metres below her, on his horse, was covered in arrows.

"Wait, wait!" Kaide muttered, as something suddenly pulled her up. Kaide was thrown heavily into a thick tree, where Kaide could swear she heard something crack _again_. Kaide panted heavily and blinked her eyes before she realised that a small figure was charging towards her, a short sword in its hand. Bastien, Kaide thought dully. Kaide pulled on a dagger that she had suddenly found tangled in her belt, where Blaire must've thrown it at her and Kaide hadn't realised. Kaide snapped her wrist forward at the last moment, and the dagger flew true into Bastien's heart, who collapsed limply through the trees.

Kaide slowly stood up, coughing up some blood in her hand, as she stepped down, willing the adrenaline running through her to dull the intense pain she felt in her back, her ribs, and especially her arm. No way could she fight with that much pain in her arm. Kaide shakily placed the hilt of her sword in her left hand, and looked wearily around her. She couldn't take much more pain before falling unconscious, as she scrambled down the trees. Kaide wasn't sure that she could trust her sword fighting skills with such highly skilled opponents using her left arm.

Kaide had almost reached where Po was, desperately trying to get up into the saddle, when she turned to see one of Leck's outer guard grab her left arm. Kaide let out a roar as she elbowed the guard in the nose with her right arm, as he used the strength from his Grace to break her left arm. Kaide could feel herself biting her tongue in an attempt to prevent herself from screaming, as arms useless, her sword slipped into its sheath and Kaide kicked the guard in the chest, where she heard his ribs crack.

Kaide didn't waste any time running towards Po on foot, kept conscious only by pure adrenaline and fear. Kaide somehow managed to dodge the arrows that were aimed at Po and herself, and Po seemed to as well, as Kaide jumped onto the horse's back and grabbed Po's waist. Po didn't seem to notice, an arrow sticking out of his shoulder, his torso moving as he dodged arrows. Kaide's right hand went shakily to her belt as the arrow in her shoulder bit in even deeper, and she threw something, anything to help them escape. To her surprise, Kaide must've thrown a smoke bomb, as her vision suddenly got obscured, as she heard the pursuit behind them fade away.

After several minutes of panicked galloping, Po's head drooped onto the horse and the horse suddenly turned to the left. Kaide poked him, hard on the side with her right hand.

"Stay awake," Kaide gasped, as Po gave a sudden start. "You...must stay...awake." Kaide coughed up more blood, and knew that, even with her faster healing rate provided by her Grace, her injuries would take a while to heal, time that she simply didn't have.

"Why did you help me?" Despite the fact that Po looked worse than Kaide, his injuries where nowhere near as severe. It was Kaide who took the full brunt of the attack by Leck's outer guards.

"Leck...went too far. I've been wanting to see him dead for a long time, but never was the timing right," Kaide replied, speaking in an attempt to remain conscious. "I want...to help you. Kill him." Kaide felt weary, the pain in her body dull, but still sharp, every movement making her eyes water.

"Bitterblue said she and her mother had help in Leck's castle. It was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Kaide groaned. "You have no hard feelings for what happened in Sunder?"

Po let out a quiet laugh. "It's fine. I think we should stop here."

Kaide nearly fell off the horse, but with a grunt, Po caught her. They both dismounted gingerly, as Po grabbed an arrow from his quiver and started cutting away Kaide's clothes. He took one look at her and shook his head.

"You're really badly injured," Po stated, tearing some fabric of the base of Kaide's shirt. "If they get infected...you'll be even worse."

"It can't get much worse than this," Kaide grimaced. "Do you have anything strong to drink? I'm going to pass out any moment. My senses are too strong."

Po shook his head, as he gave Kaide a thick stick he found on the ground. "Bite this. Your tongue is already bitten, and this time you won't want to bite it off." Kaide nodded, grabbing the stick and putting it between her teeth. Po suddenly cut the skin around the wound before suddenly pulling the arrow out. Kaide let out a strangled scream as everything went dark.

* * *

Kaide was aware of the heavy thundering of galloping hooves, and the lack of light in her eyes. She opened her eyes to see herself on Po's battered horse, covered in arrows, and the cliff face on her left. Kaide was suddenly aware that Po was drowsy, and barely controlling the horse.

"Po! On your left!" Kaide yelled, as the horse, fatigued by its long travel and fatally injured from all the arrows, veered towards the cliff face. Kaide turned her head as she fell off the cliff, to see two figures running madly towards the lake where they were falling into.

The water was icy, and Kaide landed hard. She felt the water burning her wounds, and was suddenly aware that her left arm was in a sling, her torso felt stiff from the cloth wrapped hard around it, but the worst was the _burning _on her upper right shoulder as the water seared her arrow wound. Kaide burst out of the water, gasping for breath, as she saw Po, metres away, floating towards two yelling figures. Kaide felt a pang of jealousy. No one had ever cared for her that way, as she felt something pull her in the opposite direction. Kaide didn't have it in her to resist. Who would care if she died? Death would probably be easier. No worries. No pain.

Everything went dark as Kaide's surroundings turned fuzzy. She couldn't feel the air in her lungs, she couldn't be bothered to fight. All she was aware of was the instinct that yelled at her to not give up, the instinct that told her that she would never be able to kill Leck if she died. Kaide somehow found it in her to kick. But the darkness kept coming.

Kaide was about to fall to it, when she felt something hit her back _hard _, and the weight that had been pushing in her chest disappeared as Kaide took a shivery, heaving breath. Kaide was aware that she was lying on her side panting, as another person gasped.

"Nearly didn't make it, did you, Brynn? Fate bought you to me, young child," the voice said, in a motherly voice.

Kaide didn't register anything that was said. All she could marvel was the fact that she was alive.

**Sorry if this chapter is slightly late, but I was occupied with all these school activities and totally forgot to write. Next chapter will be one of the truth finally revealed and what Kaide's Grace is (if you haven't figured it out :D). Reviews are appreciated, especially as they make me type faster :D :D *hint hint* :D**


	12. The Whole Truth

Chapter 12 – The Whole Truth

Kaide hadn't felt so good in a long time. True, her left arm was still in a sling, and her ribcage felt stiff and sore, but she felt so comfortable, so safe, and for some reason, loved. Kaide opened her eyes, and saw the soft, gentle light of sunrise from the curtained window beside her. There was something familiar about this place, as her refreshed mind recalled some of the events of the night before.

"_Nearly didn't make it, did you, Brynn? Fate bought you to me, young child," the voice said, in a motherly voice._

"Brynn..." Kaide murmured. Did her rescuer know her? She certainly recognised her for someone, and now as Kaide tried to sit up, she realised that she was nowhere near as injured as she should've been. Her chest and arm still hurt, but Kaide estimated that it would've taken _her _a week for these injuries to reach this stage. Unless she had been here for a week.

Kaide groaned as she fell back into the pillows. If she had been here for a week, there was no way that she could find Katsa and Po. Who knew where they would go? Several quiet footsteps alerted Kaide that her rescuer had come into the room. And as soon as Kaide saw her clearly, Kaide felt hope blossom in her chest. Maybe she hadn't been in here as long as she thought.

The woman was medium height and in her early fifties, her hair still a honey blonde streaked with white. Her eyes were mismatched, one a warm brown and the other a lively yellow. She had those wrinkles on her face that made her look like she had laughed a lot, and Kaide could find herself imagining a younger version of this woman, cheerful and laughing. As the woman saw Kaide aware and scrutinising her, she smiled sadly.

"So you're awake, Brynn. You certainly look better. Our Graces combined have healed you in two days what would take an ungraced person several weeks to heal. You are truly fortunate, as am I to see you again," the woman said, sitting on the edge of Kaide's bed and looking at her face. "You look like your parents, young child."

"Why do you call me Brynn?" Kaide croaked, suddenly realising that her voice was dry. The woman smiled as she reached for a cup resting on the table next to the bed where Kaide was lying in, and gave it to her, this time a cheerful smile on her face.

"Drink first," the woman said, as Kaide complied. "I don't expect you to remember me...you were much too young, but I'm Helen, a Graced healer as you may have guessed. I call you Brynn because it's your birth name, the one your parents would've given you if they were lucid. But under Leck's Grace, almost no one was..."

"You know about Leck's Grace?" Kaide asked, astonished. She felt a new respect for this healer, who had clearly fought off Leck's Grace.

"Of course, young child" Helen replied bitterly. "The cause of all of Monsea's issues. I was the personal healer to the King and Queen of the time. I watched as they struggled to have a child. I warned them when Leck came, with his stories, and I grew suspicious of him. He seemed _too _persuasive, and his missing eye only made me convinced that he was Graced. He soon had my King and Queen under his spell, as they adopted him, forgot about their nation, as Leck played them like puppets. I only realised that he wanted to be King when I saw him feeding seabane to the Queen. He was trying to make sure that she had no children."

"What has that got to do with me? I'm orphaned...aren't I?" Kaide asked. She didn't know the feeling that she had in her chest, only that the barriers that she had erected around her heart, the barriers that she had erected around her emotions were falling. Either way, Kaide knew she would leave Helen changed, she just didn't know if it was for the better.

"You are," Helen confirmed. "Leck killed them. What name do you go by now?"

"Kaide," Kaide whispered. "But this place is familiar. I think I've been here before."

"You're Kaide?" Helen said sharply, looking alarmed. Kaide nodded, wondering at Helen's sudden change of mood. "How did Leck react when he first met you?"

Kaide frowned. It was as if Helen knew _why _Leck hated her on sight. "It was hate at first sight. My Grace told me what he was. He wanted me dead at that very moment, I could feel it. And there was recognition there, I'm sure of it. I remember the moment so well because going to Monsea with Blai- I mean, a former friend, was one moment in my life I regretted so much. But I had nowhere to go."

"He recognised you, Kaide. You look so much like your mother that the resemblance is clear. It's why I knew who you were when I pulled you out of the lake two nights ago. You sure that _no one _noticed this?"

Kaide was about to shake her head, until she remember a dim memory that seemed so far away. She remembered feeling angry at Blaire, after she had pointed to a portrait of the former queen and said she looked like her. "No!" Kaide exclaimed in horror. "It can't be...someone would've realised if the Queen was pregnant! Right?"

Helen noticed the fear and horror on Kaide's face, and felt bad for what she was going to say. "Not if they were all under Leck's Grace. He convinced everyone that she _wasn't _pregnant, and did his best to kill the child growing in her. I pretended not to notice until the night he summoned me to take out the child, and told me to kill it out on the castle grounds. I followed every order that night except when he told me to kill the child. I wrapped her in a blanket and fled that night, Leck instantly realising what had happened. Shortly afterwards, he used his Grace to make the King and Queen fatally ill, and became King a month after that child was born."

"He came after you? Is that how..." Kaide couldn't finish the question. She didn't want, she _refused _to believe that she was one of those nobles she hated. True, she had quite liked Ashen, and Bitterblue, and even Po and Katsa to some degree, but they were exceptions to the rule, weren't they?

"I believed that when the Queen was pregnant with you, the reason why you didn't die was because your Grace appeared. One blue and one amber eye. Leck must've forced the Grace out, although you've been hiding it well. I wish I could hide my eye colour, Kaide," Helen said wishfully.

"What happened...after?" Kaide asked, curious despite the revulsion she felt.

"I ran here. You must remember this place, because it was here that I raised you for a year. I had always wanted a child, but I never expected to be raising the child of the rulers of Monsea. I planned to raise you so you would reclaim your throne from Leck when you were old enough. But after a year, Leck's men found me. I grabbed my horse and fled to my native Sunder. I knew Suncliff well, and knew that if you were strong you would survive on the streets. It tore my heart to leave you, but I had to do it for your safety. _It's only temporary_, I had muttered. I believed that I could wait out the storm, fetch you and raise you safely in Suncliff. But when I was finally free to seek you several months later, I could never find you. You were like a daughter to me, and I lost you."

Helen sighed. "Things were bad after that. I returned here and survived. And now, years later, I've found you."

Kaide sat, silent. She didn't know what to do with these revelations. She was partially relieved because she finally knew her heritage, who her parents were, but felt slightly repulsed at the fact that they were...noble. She had met Helen, and for the first time in her life, felt the love of a parental figure. As a child in Sunder, she had the love of the children she grew up with. But this was different. Kaide remained thinking, as the sun rose into midmorning, as Helen remained with her, looking sad.

"It's great to meet you, again," Kaide finally said, as her stomach rumbled. "Don't blame yourself. I turned out alright."

"You're not going to stay for long, won't you?" Helen asked, knowing the answer.

Kaide looked at her squarely in the eye. "I'm going to find some of the best Graced fighters there are in the seven kingdoms, and we're going to kill Leck."

Helen smiled as she got up. "I'll make lunch, and after that we can get packing. I bet you'll want to get out by evening, but you are going to let me make you a dinner feast first."

Kaide smiled back, her facial muscles sore from smiling. "I would like that very much."

* * *

"Once you're done, you'll come and visit me, okay?" Helen said, hugging Kaide gently as Kaide felt some pain lance up her left arm. Kaide was impressed with the fact that Helen had barely asked her anything about her past, trusting Kaide to tell her when she was ready.

Kaide nodded, shouldering a new leather bag that Helen had given her with some supplies. She was wearing some clothes that Helen had lent her, and had her rope belt and sword in its familiar position on her hip. Kaide was also impressed to learn that her right arm was basically usable. No intense sword fighting for a week, but otherwise as good as new.

"I'll be more than happy to visit, Helen."

They grinned at each other one last time before Helen sighed. "You should go."

Kaide nodded, pulling out the map of Monsea that Helen had given her. With a final smile, Kaide waved, and once she was far enough, climbed up onto the nearest tree. Kaide let the moonlight light her way as she tried to find the spot where she and Po had fallen off the cliff. Kaide found it, a ten minute climb through the trees. She saw the clear signs where Katsa and Bitterblue had looked after Po, and knew that they would've needed to find a place to stay so Po could heal, but still had a two day disadvantage. Kaide's heart plummeted even further when she caught the clear signs that Leck had passed through here.

Kaide went back to the forest, and climbed as high she could. Finding the compass that Helen had helpfully packed, Kaide navigated north for the rest of the night, hoping that by climbing this high, she could avoid been seen by Leck's men. She found them at dawn, camped in a small clearing, and Kaide was tempted to come down and slit Leck's throat as he slept. But knowing that this was no better than suicide, Kaide allowed herself to climb down, so she was travelling at about five metres off the ground.

Kaide kept travelling for most of the morning, before needing to get out of the forest. She found a small cave with subtle signs of habitation – ash on the floor, where a fire may have been burning. Kaide smiled as she realised that she had found a place where Katsa, Po and Bitterblue had slept the night. Kaide opened up the leather bag on her shoulder, and pulled out one of the fresh meals that Helen had prepared. It was cold, and Kaide didn't want to risk a fire, but it was delicious and ravenous, and combined with the thick clothes that Helen had given her to keep her warm when the snow fell, Kaide felt warm, fuzzy, and sleepy. Exhausted by her night hike through the forest, Kaide fell asleep.

It was evening when Kaide opened her eyes, feeling refreshed. She quickly slung over her shoulder her bag, before checking her sword was in its sheath. Kaide stepped wearily out of the cave, and as she walked towards the forest, she saw no sign that Leck and his men had passed through, even though Kaide was certain that they were nearby. This time, Kaide travelled on the worn trail that led towards the mountains, using every bit of speed and strength from her Grace, and only stopped when the moon was high in the sky.

The location where she had stopped was silent, but Kaide could see a light up ahead. As she walked forward, her hand crept towards the hilt of her sword. At this distance, the light clearly came from a small abandoned looking cabin. Near the cabin, several hundred metres away, was the thundering of a waterfall as it crashed into the pool below. Kaide's senses made time feel as if it were flowing slowly, as she realised there was someone behind her.

Kaide turned around to be met with the loud clang of a sword on sword. Already, Kaide could feel the strain on her shoulder. This feeling wasn't helped with the fact that the person she was fighting was _fast_ – Kaide was faster but her opponent could not only keep up but was stronger. Kaide dived out of the way as a dagger came flying, her senses wide awake and predicting her opponent's moves before they moved. It was only when Kaide looked at her opponent's eyes that she realised who she was fighting. Kaide let herself be disarmed as she looked Katsa squarely in the eyes.

"Don't kill me," Kaide sighed, raising her right arm slowly in truce. It was only then that Katsa noticed her left arm was in a sling, and wondered how she had lasted this long. "I want to chat."

Katsa froze, resisting the urge to stab Kaide through the heart. The last time they met, Kaide had been snooping around Randa's castle and burnt down his stables. She had attacked Po and killed several men from the castle. Kaide had looked like a born and bred killer. But now...Katsa could tell there was something changed in Kaide. There was a suppressed agony in Kaide's eyes that Katsa recognised as pain, and Katsa could see the apology in her face.

"Please, Katsa. I know we didn't meet in exactly the best terms, but I'm in no state to fight you. Ask Po, or Bitterblue. I'm not asking for forgiveness. I'm asking for trust. I want to help you kill Leck."

It was the venom in Kaide's voice when she mentioned Leck that finally made Katsa believe her. Katsa went and fetched Kaide's sword from where it had flown and gave it to Kaide, who put it in its sheath.

"Thanks," Kaide said as Katsa took her through patches of dead weeds that led to the cabin. "Leck will be here by midmorning, as a warning, so you'll need to leave soon."

Katsa remained silent as she entered the cabin. Po was lying, asleep on the only bed in the wooden cabin. Bitterblue was sitting on a dusty chair, and Kaide gingerly put her bag on a cabinet that leaned on three legs. Kaide faced Bitterblue, glad she was alright.

"I'm glad you're alright, Bitterblue," Kaide smiled. Seeing Bitterblue made her remember her own parentage, and Kaide made herself promise then that she would never take the throne from Bitterblue. Child of the former King and Queen of Monsea she may be, but Kaide didn't want to rule. Bitterblue would be a lot better as a Queen then a sword fighting Graced former assassin.

"Is Po alright? Last I saw you guys were getting him out of the lake..." Kaide said, trying to break the icy silence.

"How did you recover?" Katsa asked suspiciously. Kaide sighed, putting her head in her arms.

"If you don't trust me, just say so. But I'll tell you everything about my past, and how I met Leck, and why I want him dead. I got these injuries trying to distract Leck's outer guard so Po could have a shot," Kaide said.

"So Po said..." Katsa said hesitantly. At the mention of his name, Po opened his eyes and squinted at Kaide.

"You made it, Kaide. I thought you drowned," Po said, looking a lot worse that Kaide felt.

"I nearly did, but I was pulled out," Kaide replied. "Do you want me to tell you a little story?"

"Yes," Po smiled. "Katsa doesn't trust anyone. Even if you saved my life, she still won't. You need to tell her everything."

Katsa was silent, but Kaide could see she was struggling not to smile. Once again, Kaide felt the envy of the bond that Katsa and Po had together, but it was less than before. Helen had helped heal her slightly in that department, even though it would still take Kaide a while to be fully whole.

Kaide sighed in preparation. "I'll start from the end – why I left Leck. Then I'll tell you why I served Leck, how I met him, and my childhood."

"And what about your Grace?" Katsa interrupted. "What's your Grace? It's easier to trust you if I know exactly what you can do. I've never fought a person so evenly matched to me."

Kaide smirked. "I would love to spar with you on a regular basis. I'm sick of beating dumb knights. As for my Grace...I was told that I was born with eyes two different colours, but I have the ability to change the colour so they match. It took me quite a few years to figure out what it was, but put simply, my Grace defends me. It's a Grace that protects me from other Graces and when I am under attack. My Grace protects me and helps me defend myself from anyone or anything that tries to hurt me."

Katsa was silent, in deep thought. "It's not like a Grace of say...survival, it is?"

"Survival? Is that even possible...it's like saying that you're beating death or something...no, my Grace can firstly protect me from other Graces. I don't fall under Leck's Grace. Po's Grace can't sense me. Any Grace that could potentially harm me doesn't work on me. I know it's those Graces because those with healing Graces still work on me. And I know my Grace is defence, not just defence from other Graces because I'm faster and stronger than those without Graces. My senses are way sharper. I have this defensive instinct that has saved my life a gazillion times. Except, like you Katsa, I've used my Grace for the wrong reasons."

Katsa nodded. "My Grace is survival, as you may have guessed."

Kaide laughed. "I realised when you asked me whether my Grace was survival...I think I've changed my mind on the sparing. You'd just tire me out first, right?"

Katsa couldn't help but notice how right she was. "You're right about that. Can you tell us about...Leck?"

"Oh, yeah," Kaide replied, forgetting that she was going to tell them about her past. She took a long, deep breath. Even Blaire had never known so much about her past, but Kaide's instinct told her that she could trust Katsa. Maybe it was because they had the same goal.

"Firstly...I think I will start from my childhood. It's easier to understand in that order, rather than if I started from why I ran from Leck. I was found on the streets of Suncliff when I was one, abandoned and orphaned. I was found by other children like me, who banded together to try and survive. I became useful because of my Grace. Along with Damon, who was the leader of the abandoned children as we called ourselves, we would steal from the rich, from the markets, to feed ourselves. I lived like this for years, in my little hungry family, until one day, I met Blaire."

Kaide's face turned dark and bitter, and Katsa realised that some of the pain she was facing was because of Blaire. Katsa could feel the mixed emotions that she felt towards Blaire, and wondered how this had happened. Last she saw, Blaire and Kaide seemed to be working effectively as Leck's eyes, ears and muscles.

"She had lost control of the horse she was riding. I happened to be in the market with Damon, when she fell. I saved her life by pushing her out of the way, and as a reward she took me to her little expensive mansion where I listened to her parents argue about her bringing some _street scum _into their perfect little house. I watched as Blaire shrivelled up into a little cry baby. I insulted her parents, who were about to kill me, but then Blaire's _witch _of a mother thought it would be a good idea to use me as bait so Blaire would behave."

Tears started to flow down Kaide's cheeks, and Bitterblue looked horrified. Even Katsa had never seen Randa act like that, to use someone as bait to control another, not to such a degree. Kaide continued on, clearly not noticing that she was crying.

"The next years were the worst of my life. I was beaten, abused, treated like trash, as Blaire tried to keep me alive. I hated her for that. I wanted to die. After about two years, something within me snapped. I just had this...you could describe it as an urge to kill. I got out of my little cell, and stole a sword. I began sneaking out at night, and destroying any dummies that I saw. My Grace made this easier to learn, and I was considering revealing it. As much as I didn't want to belong to King Murgon, I thought that anything was better than this. A knight started teaching me to fight because he felt sorry for me, and it became my escape, sneaking out, sword fighting for hours. I would use this chance to learn to fight, then escape. At this stage, I still hated Blaire, but one night she caught me sneaking out. When I told her what I was doing, Blaire thought it was an excellent idea. She hated her parents as much as I hated them."

Kaide was silent as she looked at Katsa, Po and Bitterblue. "My hatred for nobles comes mainly from them, but I have nothing against you all, because you have all proved to me, as well as Ashen, that some nobles can be worth respecting."

Katsa looked stunned. True, she had learned a lot about herself over those weeks with Po, but it was Kaide's statement that had her stunned. She never knew she had that effect. Po, who was sitting up on the edge of the bed, grinned cheekily at her.

"See, Katsa? You're more than you think."

"Shut up, Po," Katsa growled, embarrassed. She turned back to Kaide. "Continue before I do something to Po."

Po grinned as Kaide continued her story. "I turned myself around those years I spent training with Blaire and that knight. Blaire's parents got suspicious, but they never found out. But one night, Blaire's mum saw that knight training me and Blaire. The next morning he was hanged. I realised what had happened, and I escaped before she could find me. I went into that knight's room, and found a sword that he had forged, just for me, and a letter. I'll keep that letter private, but the sword that knight gave me is the one I'm using at the moment. I used that sword and killed Blaire's parents. They were the first people I ever killed. I was eighteen at the time. I had been stuck with them for nearly eight years.

"It was shortly after that that Blaire and I took everything we could and tried to find somewhere to live. Blaire had this awesome-" Kaide had layered her voice with heavy sarcasm and anger-"idea that we could be warriors or something for a king. Blaire thought we could go to King Leck. At that stage we were both very proficient with weapons. Blaire is not Graced, but the way she throws daggers, it seems as if she if. If we ever need to face her, that is what you need to be aware of."

Katsa nodded, finding it interesting that someone could have abilities like that without being Graced. She remembered the one time she had fought with Blaire, and Blaire did seem to be unnervingly accurate and fast with her daggers. She was fast enough to dodge, but Katsa knew she wasn't fast enough to catch daggers like Kaide could.

"With Leck, you may be interested to hear that we had an instant relationship of hate. We hated each other the moment we met, Blaire being the mediator. Because of her, I stayed. Because of her, Leck didn't make any direct action to harm me. I knew what Leck was the moment I met him, because my Grace could feel it. I told Blaire everything about him, which prevented her from falling under his Grace. We became his assassins, being paid to do anything he ordered us to, which was also another reason I stayed. I knew if we fell under his Grace, he would make us do a lot worse. I could see what he did to animals, and even humans. It sickened me, but I felt I owed everything to Blaire. She was the only person I had. No matter how much I hated Leck, I couldn't leave her.

"As you know, it was us that abducted Tealiff from Lienid when Leck ordered us to. I had always secretly did things behind his back, like occasionally destroying his torture houses. I tried helping Ashen and Bitterblue escape. But there was always a thorn in the relationship that I had with Blaire. She still thought Leck was a good person, despite what he did. I was getting sick of Leck. It was that one day that changed everything..."

Kaide closed her eyes, tears falling even more. It was only then that she noticed them, and tried to wipe them, a blush of mortification on her face. Kaide clearly didn't like falling to pieces in front of people.

"I'm crying...how odd...but...to put a long story short, Blaire betrayed me in a way so terrible that...I don't ever want to mention her name until I need to. I lost my temper, and Blaire was betrayed because I never told her I was Graced. I fled, and decided time was ripe to kill Leck. I went to find you guys, and here I am."

Everyone was silent, until Bitterblue spoke up. "Why did Leck hate you so much in the beginning?"

Kaide hesitated. She knew the answer, but she didn't want to tell Bitterblue. Exhaling loudly, Kaide decided to tell Katsa, Po and Bitterblue a little about her encounter with Helen. "When I fell off that cliff, I met Helen, who raised me for the first year of my life, before leaving me in Suncliff. It turns out that Leck recognised me as a baby that he had tried to kill. There's more to the story, but even I just learnt it, so I would like some time to think a little..."

Katsa nodded. "I understand. If Leck is as close as you say, we will leave at dawn tomorrow. Po...is staying here. His injuries are bad enough that he would slow us down. We're going to Sunder by Grella's Pass."

"Are you insane?" Kaide exclaimed. "Grella's Pass...even if your Grace is survival, I don't think that Bitterblue's is. I don't think my Grace protects me from the cold and blizzards. It's more...swords and arrows, that kind of thing."

"I will help you survive. I will," Katsa said, determination and belief in her eyes. And at that moment, Kaide believed her, believed that with Katsa, anything was possible.

"Alright. But if we're going to Suncliff for, say, a boat to Lienid or something, then there's somewhere I want to stop first," Kaide said. "There are several people I want to see and apologise to."

"That's fine. You should all sleep so we can travel tomorrow," Katsa said, instantly knowing to what Kaide was referring to.

"And what about _you,_ Katsa? I noticed you said "you" not "we". Are you not sleeping, Katsa?" Kaide teased, as Po suppressed a laugh and sighed instead.

"Listen to her, Katsa," Po sighed. "And as a word of warning, Kaide, if she tries to give you something to eat from her meal, don't because she always does that. She needs to learn to look after herself."

"Agreed," Kaide and Bitterblue said simultaneously, laughing. Katsa put out the fire in the tattered fireplace that was burning, and within minutes, the cabin was silent except for the occasional snore.

**This chapter is quite lengthy, and I know there isn't any Blaire in it, but she'll turn up in a few chapters. I hope this hasn't been too long and lengthy, but I wanted to put all of Kaide's past here as the truth breaks. Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter. Drop off your comments and thoughts by reviewing, because that'll make my day after typing up all this :D :D**


	13. As Cold as Ice

Chapter 13 – As Cold as Ice

The dawn had just risen over the horizon, but Kaide could clearly hear the voices of Katsa and Po in the background as she let out a moan and rolled herself off the dusty mat she had been sleeping on.

"They'll be on your tail," Po was saying, insisting as Katsa continued to stare at him with a tortured expression. It seemed that despite Katsa's neutral tone when she had said that she was leaving Po behind, she had really been tearing herself over it inside. "You must not let them get close enough to talk to you. Think about disguising yourself. You're dirty and bedraggled, but any fool would recognize either of you. Katsa, I don't know what you can do about your eyes, but you must do something."

"Listen to him, Katsa," Kaide added, feeling the sleep drift away from her muscles. "We need to hurry, and with Leck hours away, we can't be held back by Po." Kaide gave Po an apologetic look that he didn't seem to notice as he continued to speak, this time looking at Bitterblue.

"Bitterblue, you must help Katsa if she's confused by any words she hears. You must help each other. Don't trust any Monsean, do you understand? You mustn't trust anyone who may have been touched by Leck's Grace. And don't for a moment think you can defeat him, Katsa. Your only safety is in escaping him. Do you understand?"

It was clear from the agitation on Katsa's face that she didn't want to. Kaide moved away to reach her leather bags, letting Katsa and Po sort out their issue.

"Katsa," Po insisted, his voice rough, yet gentle. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Kaide could hear Katsa's sigh, could feel the drooping of her shoulders as Katsa finally conceded.

"I understand," Katsa said, a slight choke on her voice as a tear slid delicately down her cheek. Po gave her another sad expression before using his finger to wipe away the tear.

Po turned to Bitterblue, bent down on one knee, and gently took her hands, staring deeply into her grey eyes.

"Farewell, cousin," he said, turning back to Katsa. Even from her hidden corner in the cabin, Kaide could see the love that he had for Katsa, and one again, jealousy reared up within her heart. Sometimes, it wasn't fair – Po and Katsa had things hard, but they had each other. Kaide wasn't sure if Helen fully counted – she had only just met her again, and she couldn't remember much from her first year of life apart from several emotions and feelings.

Katsa stood up and walked towards the door of the cabin, Bitterblue and Kaide following her. Kaide gave Katsa a significant glance.

"I'll go out with Bitterblue to get the horse ready. You can say your...goodbyes to Po." Kaide didn't wait, but instead grabbed Bitterblue's clammy hand and walked out towards the horse that Katsa and Po had brought with them, tethered to a tree. As she walked towards the horse, she saw, from the small window in the cabin, Katsa and Po kissing, passion on their faces. When they finally broke apart, Katsa gave Po a massive hug that must've caused pain to throb through his injured shoulder, before turning away. Kaide looked at Bitterblue, who had prepared the horse without her knowledge and had begun staring at Kaide.

"You envy them," Bitterblue stated, her eyes observant as Katsa walked out of the cabin, her face stony and clearly unwelcoming any chatter.

"I don't have something like that," Kaide replied, watching Katsa as she walked slowly towards them. "Leck murdered my birth parents purely because he wanted what they had. He wants me dead become I'm a threat. I've never had love like they have."

"Let's go," Katsa said sharply, resisting the urge to look back at the cabin where Po was, where he waited for Leck to come. She hoisted Bitterblue onto the horse, then looked at Kaide.

"The horse won't fit three and I don't think your endurance is like mine. I'll run – you take the horse," Katsa said, giving Kaide the reins. As much as Kaide wanted to say no, she knew Katsa was right. She needed every bit of energy she had if she was going to make it past Grella's Pass alive.

With a sigh, Kaide got the horse moving, as they began to follow the edges of the Monsean mountains and gradually went south. Their journey was constantly interrupted by waterfalls, cliffs and crevasses that made their hearts pound, as both Katsa and Kaide used their Graces to see if they could hear any sign of Leck's army which was swarming the forest below. The sudden increase in the cold and altitude altered Katsa to the fact that they were near the mountains. And as Katsa watched Bitterblue shiver in her blue dress, and Kaide turn steadily paler, she knew it was her sole responsibility to help them both. She could kill a bear, or anything with fur and make clothing for Bitterblue, and Kaide if there was enough. Bitterblue was her responsibility, and Katsa knew that Kaide knew that she would always put Bitterblue first.

It was as the horse began stumbling up the steep mountainside that Kaide decided that any further and the horse would go lame. She pulled at the reins, the horse skidding as it stopped, and slid off, carrying Bitterblue in her arms and setting her on the snow. Earlier that day, Kaide had taken another look through the bag that Helen had given her and found a fur jacket that had kept her warm. As much as she would've liked to give it to Bitterblue, it was way too long and big to keep her properly warm.

"Katsa, the horse won't go any further," Kaide said, her breath misting up into steam as the wind blew ferociously in her eyes. The cold had been almost unbearable at first, but as they went further up, while Kaide was aware that it was getting colder and harder to breathe, she didn't find it any more difficult than when they were at the bottom. Her Grace was starting to adapt to the conditions.

"I know. We can use the leather to make clothes for Bitterblue. I'd rather that we set the horse free rather than kill it, otherwise we'll just leave another trail for Leck," Katsa replied, grabbing Bitterblue's numb hands and rubbing it between hers. "We all need to make more clothing. I will get you all out of here alive. Kaide, you think you can make it?"

Kaide looked towards the mountains, Grella's Pass still not in sight. She thought about how cold she was, but also how her Grace had protected her from the true chill. "If I can stay warm enough and not get too tired...I should be able to. But unless you carry Bitterblue, she won't."

"Katsa can carry me," Bitterblue said, shivering as she spoke, her face blue.

"Let's not waste any time," Kaide said, grabbing the horse's saddle and handing it to Katsa. "I better let you deal with this. I can't protect others with my Grace."

Katsa took the saddle from Kaide and began creating several rough leggings for Bitterblue as Kaide watched on curiously. When she was done, she put the leggings on Bitterblue, and while they looked comical, they gave her some protection from the cold and damp.

"It smells weird, but it's warm," she said, as Katsa sighed in relief.

From then on, they began trekking up the mountainside. Whenever Katsa or Kaide found a tree, Katsa would make weapons and snowshoes to make their hike easier. When night fell, they could have a warm dinner of any game they caught, as long as they kept the fire low enough. Katsa would take off Bitterblue's shoes and check for blisters, and check her fingers for frostbite. Any furs went to keep Bitterblue warm. But as they got closer to Grella's Pass, even Kaide's Grace didn't seem to be able to cope with the elements. She was bundled in a many furs as Bitterblue was, while Katsa hiked with barely a tunic on. It was the discovery of an endless blizzard and a sudden sheer slope that revealed Grella's Pass, far into the distance and the trio's true challenge.

"All I'm going to say, Katsa, if I get out of this bloody pass alive, I'm going to flay you," Kaide said, her temper made short by the cold. Bitterblue was silent, but there was fear and determination in her eyes. Katsa took one look at Bitterblue and knew that she would not be able to climb and hike her way through the pass. She would need to make the decisions for Bitterblue, as Katsa was certain that Bitterblue would rather drop than admit that she was too tired to walk.

"I'm going to need to make a carrier for Bitterblue," Katsa said, frowning as she eyed the lack of supplies on the mountainside. "That way I won't exhaust her, and I'll be warm."

"Warm," Kaide snorted, rubbing her face on some of her furs. "I don't even know what that is even more." Crankily, she stomped off into the distance, drawing out a spare dagger as she began to hunt.

Katsa stared at her as she left, doubts flooding her mind. It would be her fault if they all died here. She was meant to keep Bitterblue alive. While she didn't have any responsibility towards Kaide, she would feel horribly guilty if something happened to her. Kaide was like a kindred spirit who also held hatred towards Leck, but unlike her, _could_ do the deed. Katsa had to keep everyone alive. She had to. But while they could get water anytime by melting snow, food was getting scarcer.

She stared at the sun as it began to set, and led Bitterblue towards a small cave she could see in the distance. Katsa knew that Kaide probably would've seen the cave as she went hunting, and wasn't worried that she would get lost, even with the snowstorm that had been building all day.

"Bitterblue, can you get some kindling?" Katsa asked, drawing out a dagger as she prepared to go off hunting. Bitterblue nodded, disappearing into the snow, and Katsa hoped she didn't go too far. Her senses were on high alert as she disappeared to hunt.

* * *

Kaide couldn't help feeling cranky. It was the only way that she felt she could remain warm, with that blasted wind and the snowstorm that she felt was coming. As she threw her dagger, and missed again, Kaide let out a yell. Everything felt hopeless. How could she defeat Leck and avenge herself if she was stuck in this bloody mountainside?

"I hate white. Everything is white!" Kaide yelled out. Suddenly Kaide saw a flicker out the corner of her eye. Kaide was instantly silent as she slid her dagger into its' sheath and drew out her sword.

"Katsa?" Kaide said cautiously, before seeing a brown blur that launched itself at her.

Kaide let out a wild scream as she barely dodged the mountain lion. Her instincts were screaming _flee flee flee_!, but Kaide was at a loss at how to dodge such as fast creature. Kaide didn't care. She turned her back and ran to the nearest snow covered tree she saw, thankful that they slowed the lion down. As she left the trees, she saw two sets of footprints and sincerely hoped that the lion didn't follow her. But as she turned, she saw the brown flicker of the lion as it leapt at something.

"Katsa?" Kaide yelled, with astonishment and horror as Katsa calmly grabbed a dagger and attacked the mountain lion. It was a quick, but violent struggle before Katsa impaled the lion in the heart with her dagger. She came out with torn clothes and several bleeding wounds which she winced at, but she looked at Kaide with a pleased smile.

"Are you insane?" Kaide said weakly, as Bitterblue arrived, carrying kindling in her arms and staring at Katsa with an expression similar to Kaide.

"You're covered in blood," Bitterblue said, staring at Katsa. Kaide couldn't help but think that Katsa was mad. No sane human would _ever _go up against a mountain lion.

"I ran from that thing and _you_...killed it," Kaide said. "You're insane, you know that?" Turning towards Bitterblue, she smirked. "You better light a fire and get the medicines out. Katsa needs a little sewing up."

Katsa followed Kaide and Bitterblue as they walked into the cave, Kaide helping her drag the dead mountain lion. Bitterblue cooked some lion steaks as Kaide froze as much as she could, while the remainder of the lion pelt was drying. Katsa was fiddling with the bow that she was making, wincing every time she moved her arm at a certain angle, but pleased with the bow. It would give them another edge in hunting, as Kaide would scare any prey away if she was swinging her sword around.

Kaide wrinkled her face as she bit into the steaks once they were ready. "I never thought it would say this, but the day has come that I long for my veggies." Bitterblue nodded in agreement as Katsa joined in.

"Imagine bread, potatoes, anything not meaty in our mouths. Strawberries..." Katsa sighed as she began working on the lion pelt. The storm outside was getting stronger, but the cave they were in sheltered them well from the elements.

"I know where we can go once we get to Suncliff," Kaide said, fiddling with the fire. "No one will look for us there, because no one _knows _it's there. Even if they did, they would get torn to smithereens." A look of glee crossed Kaide's face at that statement, and Bitterblue glanced her way, clearly fearing for her sanity as well.

"But you haven't been to Suncliff in a while, have you, Kaide?" Katsa said, concentrating on the lion, but still listening to the conversation.

"Uh...not to that _particular _area in...a while," Kaide admitted. "It may not even be there. But I'm confident it will be. Damon..." Kaide stopped, remembering her childhood friend. "He wouldn't move, if he was still there. I don't even know if he's alive though...even though I've been to Suncliff plenty of times to see Murgon, I didn't want to tell _her_ about my past."

_Her _was of course Blaire, who Katsa could tell Kaide was clearly avoiding mentioning. She knew why Kaide was angry with her, but what Katsa didn't say that was she suspected that Leck had tricked her and it never had been Blaire that Kaide saw sleeping with Leck. But even without that, Kaide's revelation of her Grace shattered any relationship they had. It seemed too..perfect.

"Who are your parents?" Bitterblue said suddenly, staring at the fire. "Why did Leck kill them, and what did he want?"

Katsa stared curiously at Bitterblue – Kaide clearly told her more than she had mentioned earlier in that cabin with Po. But eying the look of total panic on Kaide's face, she too became curious as to who they were. What would possess Leck to hate Kaide on sight, and who would her parents be that Kaide got so panicked?

Kaide looked hopeless. "Do I look like someone you've seen, Bitterblue? In Leck's castle?"

Bitterblue frowned, staring at Kaide before looking stunned. "Yes...but...she didn't have any children, did she? That means..."

"No. Bitterblue, I am _not_ taking anything from you, is that clear? _Is that clear_?" Kaide looked close to losing it, and Katsa's hand went subconsciously to her dagger.

Bitterblue nodded, her eyes fearful as Kaide calmed down. "It explains my Grace. It was protecting me from day one."

"Who? Bitterblue, who?" Katsa said, feeling out of step. Bitterblue looked at Kaide with part awe and part shock as she turned to Katsa. "The former King and Queen of Monsea. The ones who died mysteriously and named Leck heir."

Katsa looked at Kaide, who looked annoyed more than anything. "His Grace covered the whole thing up, right? And he knew who you were the moment you ended up at his castle?"

Kaide nodded, looking mutinous. "I'm going to sleep," she muttered, before turning away into the darkness of the cave. Katsa looked at Bitterblue, stunned, before handing her what she had made out of the lion's pelt.

"Try this. It'll be really warm."

* * *

Bitterblue was warm, but with the constant cold and the wind that never relented, she looked as if she was about to drop. Every breath that Kaide breathed misted into smoke, and as they travelled even closer towards Grella's Pass, she didn't know how much more she could take. Katsa looked impatient, clearly eager to run. While Katsa's wounds were healing, Kaide noticed that even Katsa was shivering herself to sleep. The day came that they weren't battling just snow storms, but ice storms. It got colder. Everything was silent but for the sound of the wind. Kaide was aware that Katsa was constantly talking to Bitterblue, making sure that she wasn't suffering frostbite.

Suddenly, the landscape changed. There were no longer any trees, or shrubs in their path. It was no longer steep. Instead, they were faced with what looked like a flat expanse of snow, the sun shining brightly.

"Grella's Pass. We made it," Katsa said, breathing deeply. Kaide, was once again, feeling her temper.

"And we get to die faster. Yay!" Kaide said sarcastically. "It's a lot more dangerous than it looks. Never underestimate the mountains."

"I know," Katsa muttered wearily. The snowshoes she had made earlier went on, and she slung on a carrier on her back, in which Kaide helped Bitterblue into. She took a long drink as she sank into the snow, watching as the wind blew.

"I'm exhausted, Bitterblue's exhausted, and we have no cover. If we get hit by a storm, we're going down," Kaide said, sighing. She didn't even protest when she saw Katsa began taking off her clothing, leaving only several pieces of thin clothing on. She shivered in the wind as Kaide stared blankly, but made Bitterblue wear her clothes. She began muttering at Bitterblue, but Kaide tuned her out. They had just reached Grella's Pass. True, it looked flatter, and she felt warm enough, but she was going to tire faster than Katsa. Kaide genuinely thought that she wouldn't get out of Grella's Pass alive.

And then they began running. The snowshoes helped, and the fact that she wasn't carrying Bitterblue helped, but with the peaks looking distant, and every movement sending pain up her body, Kaide didn't know if she could make it. It was cold, and she was tired. She was not Katsa, who's Grace was survival itself. Her Grace could only protect her, and even then, it didn't suddenly come and shield her from the cold. It gradually built up, and by the time Kaide thought it would make her feel comfortable in the cold, she could be dead. Ice cold dead.

She was aware of yelling. The wind howling. The numbness she felt. The longing she felt to just sink into the darkness that was in the corner of her eyes. But Kaide held on to the whiteness, and kept running, until it wasn't white that was holding her, but orange. The orange of sunset. Beside her, Katsa stopped, admiring the sight.

"Not snowing," she said absently, and it subtly stuck in Kaide's mind that Katsa was weary too. But if Katsa was weary...what the hell was she? On the brink of death?

"Night is colder," Katsa muttered. "Run, run." And so Katsa kept going. But Kaide started to notice the surroundings around her. The horizon. And greenery that was poking from the white. They were over the peaks. And she was aware that Katsa was shaking, and that Bitterblue was yelling at her.

"Katsa," Kaide gasped, drops of sweat dripping into her eyes. Whereas Katsa continued running in minimal clothing, no matter how close to boiling she felt, Kaide kept her clothing on. It was a weird sensation, being too hot and too cold at the same time. Her body was close to collapsing, but Katsa had gotten far too cold without noticing it.

Katsa kept going, after shoving her fingers under her armpits, as Kaide kept following. Every step was pure agony, but Kaide knew what kept Katsa going was the thought of trees. Fire. The same things she was thinking.

And finally they were there. Trees. But everything...why were the trees going in that direction? Why was Bitterblue walking that way? Where was Katsa? It was dark, and this time, Kaide did not think as the darkness claimed her.

* * *

When Kaide opened her eyes, the sky was orange, her muscles were stiff and sore, but she could feel the warmth of the fire that still burned merrily, even through the night, and she felt the warmth from Katsa and Bitterblue as they slept beside her, their arms stretched out in what was clearly a hug. Kaide realised that she must've passed out from exhaustion when they had reached the trees. But they were in Sunder. Out of those mountains. Kaide closed her eyes again, taking the opportunity to sleep. When she opened her eyes again, Katsa was moving about, tidying up the campsite as Bitterblue remained sitting, looking at Kaide.

"You gave me a scare when you just dropped like that. You must've been so tired," Bitterblue said, sounding sympathetic.

"Maybe my Grace borrowed a bit of Katsa's abilities. Let's go get a bath and get ourselves to Suncliff, Kaide replied back, the hope once again filling up in her.

* * *

Leck smiled as the ship sailed into the port at Suncliff. Blaire and about ten of Leck's soldiers had gotten off the ship, waiting for their next orders, as Leck approached them.

"I believe that Katsa intends to take my dear daughter to Lienid, to dear Prince Po's castle. It is the most logical explanation. While I wait for them there, you go scout around Suncliff. Kill Kaide on sight if you see her, but leave the other two alive. It is more likely they are here rather than in Sunport – I bet they travelled through the mountains."

Leck stopped his train of thoughts. "So, off you go. Kill Kaide, and make sure that Katsa and Bitterblue get to Lienid. They're your orders. But, soldiers-." All of the soldiers turned to face Leck, faces waiting. "Leave Kaide to Lady Blaire. It will be much more fun that way."

Leck laughed as he turned back to the ship, as Blaire and the soldiers disappeared into Suncliff.

**This'll be the last update until February because I'm going overseas and will have no time to write, so enjoy. And with the whole travelling in the mountains and Grella's Pass bit, it was a mix and match of the book, so don't get picky if the details are off. I've hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I don't own Graceling, and please review – I may squeeze in another chapter just before I leave if you're lucky. :P**


	14. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Chapter 14 – Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

The sight of Suncliff just below the hill they were standing on, with the sun bright and high in the sky and the ocean glistening in response, made Kaide smile for maybe the tenth time that day. Earlier, Katsa, Bitterblue and Kaide had stopped at an inn friendly to the Council, and not only had their first hot bath in ages, but also got new clothing – and new looks to remain hidden in Suncliff. It was hard for Kaide to remember the last time that she had felt so...happy.

Looking down at Suncliff beneath her, Kaide summoned her mental map, trying to remember all of the hidden alleys that ran winding throughout Suncliff. Next to her, Katsa also stared down at the city, an uncertain expression on her face.

"You sure it's safe to find and stay with the children you grew up with?" Katsa asked, finally voicing the doubt in her mind as Bitterblue looked on. "I mean...they're older now, and you've been gone for so many years, how do you know they'll remember you? What makes you think that they won't sell you out?"

Kaide frowned, her hand reaching for the safe, comfortable hilt of her sword. "I don't. But I rather place my trust in street kids like me than inns in Suncliff. We don't know if Leck's story has passed this far west."

Katsa let out a sigh before conceding. "We don't have many choices then. Let's go."

The hike into the city was careful, as Bitterblue and Katsa tried to remain hidden. Both of them were far too recognisable for their own good, with Bitterblue now dressing like a boy, and Katsa with an eye patch over her left eye to hide her Grace. Kaide, of course, could hide her Grace her usual way, but had cut her distinctive long hair into a pixie cut that gave her fond memories of her childhood. After entering the city and avoiding the ports and the ships there, following an earlier, planned arrangement, Kaide went on ahead, navigating the narrow, dark streets, as Katsa and Bitterblue followed, trying to blend in with locals.

As Kaide walked through the winding alleys, she became more and more nervous. What Katsa had said earlier about the children she had raised and lived with could be true. What if they forgot her, and sold her out to Leck? What if the reunion that Kaide had always been hoping for would only ever be a dream in her sleep, something that would haunt her forever? Kaide forced herself to push these thoughts out of her mind as she entered the poorer areas of Suncliff, where the slums began.

"Be careful with what you are holding. Thieves are prominent here," Kaide muttered under her breath, knowing that behind her, Katsa would hear. Kaide followed her own advice and clutched her sword, a valuable memento of what she had been through in her life, and took a sudden left turn, hoping that her little ones, such as young Amy, hadn't moved. She didn't even know if Damon was alive. But she knew that where she stood at the moment was where the front entrance to their hidden slum was.

"Kaide?" Katsa asked, stopping behind her. "Are we lost?"

As Bitterblue stared intently at the alley, looking for some signs of life, Kaide replied. "It should be here. It _was_ here last I remember."

"It is here," Bitterblue said with a sense of finality. "The prints here are fresh and look like they're from children. And I think I see some kinds of traps."

"It's here," Kaide breathed with relief. "Damon got us into the habit of 'securing' our entrance with traps. Only the ones living here knew how to get past... it has his signature all over it. Let me deal with this."

Kaide stepped forward, her eyes changing back to its normal mismatched colours of amber and blue, and smiled in relief.

"What I forgot to mention earlier is that my Grace is stronger when I show the Graced colours of my eyes. It's like I contain my abilities in a box when I hide my eye colour. So I can see much more now," Kaide added, stepping forward and twisting sharply to the right, before hopping slightly. "This is going to be fun. Katsa, try and follow if you can, but don't set anything off. Just remember that it is made for younger children to get over, so Bitterblue should be able to get through. Just take your time."

Kaide moved through the alley, wired with countless amounts of strings, like a well-oiled machine. Her smile faded slightly at the realisation that the pattern of the traps were the same as when she last left. Identical. But it was this thought that distracted Kaide from the final trap, when she crashed into a sodden teddy bear that was dangling from above that was never there before. There was a clutter of noise before Kaide saw an avalanche of rubbish come at her from above.

"Shit!" Kaide swore, jumping to the opposite wall of the alley, managing to dodge the main barrage of rubbish before falling heavily onto it. From the dark holes at the end of the alley, Kaide saw several eyes stare at her, the glint of metal reflecting into Kaide's eyes. Kaide stood up, and kept her hand on her sword but didn't draw it. From the darkness, a tall, lanky, but clean man several years older than Kaide stepped forward, a sharp dagger in his hand. Some children and some teenagers stepped out from the darkness, similarly armed, but what Kaide noticed was that they all seemed decently dressed and that there were no layers of accumulated dirt on their faces.

Kaide stared intently into the lead man, her eyes boring into his sea blue eyes. A name popped into her head, but Kaide couldn't say it. The man in front of her had messy black hair, and pale skin untouched by the Sundean sun. There was a long, thick scar that ran down the right side of his face, starting from his temple, winding down the edges of his hairline and ending at the corner of his lips. Images ran through Kaide's mind. Blood. Pain. A cry of pain beside her. Suddenly, the name returned to Kaide's lips, and this time she said it.

"Damon?" Kaide said, her voice ending in a question. He was so much taller than she remembered. Standing behind her, hidden by the rubbish, Katsa and Bitterblue watched on, worried.

The man staggered back, the blank expression on his face changing into one of longing and hope.

"It can't be...I thought...we all thought...you were gone..." A tear trailed down the edge of Damon's face, before the mask of determined blankness came back on. "Why didn't you come back earlier? What are you doing here?" Damon sounded hysterical, the tears pouring down his cheeks. "I thought you were dead!"

Kaide looked frozen, her eyes tearing up, her legs barely holding her up. "I couldn't," Kaide choked. "I couldn't. Not for years. I forgot what...freedom was." Kaide sank on her knees, the tears finally pushing their way out of her eyes, but she made no move to step forward. "I didn't know that you were alive either..."

Katsa stepped forward and climbed up the mountain of rubbish, Bitterblue following behind her. Katsa kept going until she faced Damon. "If you are Damon, then she is Kaide. Don't blame her for not coming, because I know exactly what she went though, and its worse than trying to survive on the streets. Sometimes I even wonder how she has the strength to even bother living, so if you're harsh to her then you'll..."

"Stop, Katsa. I'll deal with this. Explanations should come from me. Damon, I'm so sorry," Kaide said, holding Katsa back. "I'll explain everything. But I have a little situation here, and it's not good."

Damon remained frozen, until another girl stepped forward, this time several years younger than Kaide, and staring at Kaide with fascination, tugged at Damon's side. Damon jumped slightly, then looked at Kaide, Katsa, then finally Bitterblue. Looking at Bitterblue, Damon nodded.

"Come. We'll talk, and if your answer satisfies anything, you can stay." Damon's voice was deliberately cold, and Kaide had a hurt expression on her face. It was only Katsa's reassuring hand on her shoulder that made Kaide move into the darkness of the slum.

Walking through the darkness, Kaide realised that they were walking through a tunnel, rather than the tattered house that once stood here. Once the sunlight returned and bit into her eyes, Kaide saw a small clearing with a decent sized house surrounded by the grey walls of surrounding homes and alley walls. The narrow tunnel that they had just walked though was revealed to be made from the ruins of a fallen house, and looked unstable, but was lined with years of compacted mud that kept it standing.

"Damon," Kaide couldn't help saying, "how the hell did you build a house here?"

In front of them, Damon jumped up like a startled bird and snapped back, "No questions."

Kaide bit back a smile as she remembered this aspect of Damon's personality – he loved acting tough but was a terrible actor. Damon stopped at the steps of the house, muttered a few words to the children beside him, who bounded up the stairs on the house and disappeared within. Only Damon and the girl who had stared at Kaide earlier remained, their eyes both on Katsa as they made out the weapons she was concealing.

"Why are you all armed?" Damon asked, crossing his arms. "I don't think you need to break into houses to get food and clothes, do you?"

"Our weapons are for the obvious reasons. Defending ourselves, and if necessary, killing. There is one's blood in particular that I would want to line my sword with," Kaide replied, her eyes boring into Damon's.

"Would that happen to be mine?" Damon asked, his eyes icy. Kaide's shoulders shook for a second before she burst into laughter.

"You? Why on _earth_ would I want to kill you, Damon? If I wanted you dead, you would already be dead. My target is Leck of Monsea," Kaide replied, Bitterblue nodding behind her.

"The king?" Damon said sharply. "Why him? Are you assassinating kings now? Not that that's a bad thing," Damon added, hastily. "I don't give a damn if all the kings and royals are dead."

Katsa frowned, and Kaide raised her hand up, suddenly realising the danger that Bitterblue and Katsa were in. If Kaide revealed their relationships to any of the rulers of the Seven Kingdoms – daughter of a king and niece of a king respectively – Kaide could get into a messy position. "Let me do the chatting, Katsa. We're in a bad position already."

Looking at Damon, Kaide gave him her most killer expression. "I have a...let's say _personal _reason for wanting to kill Leck. He's the one who screwed up my life the moment I was born, and after I was taken from Suncliff."

"Before?" Damon asked, the sharpness leaving his body. "You found out your past?" Damon no longer looked suspicious – he was curious as to what the girl he once worked with was going to say.

"Yes, but that's not the reason I'm here. Firstly, I missed you all, so badly I can't describe it. I spent so many years being a hostage and a punching bag for the parents of the noble that I saved that words can't describe. I've been and survived hell and I made it back here. I've been tortured mentally and physically. Have you ever faced something like that, Damon? I did the best I could."

"You were tortured?" Damon blinked, breathing deeply. Suddenly, something broke within him, and he leapt forward and hugged Kaide, tears falling down his cheek. He smelt the same to Kaide – that familiar safe scent of the ocean and smoke.

Kaide hugged him back, finding that Damon was the same height as her – he had been so much shorter despite the fact that he was older than her. She missed Damon more than she remembered. Standing behind him, the joy in her eyes familiar, must've been Amy, the young girl that she had comforted every night, whispering stories of hope. How she had grown up.

"I missed you all," Kaide whispered. They broke apart and Damon stared at her, his expression now warm.

"I don't care what you've been doing. You're welcome here, Kaide, and as are any friends of yours." Damon turned and nodded at Katsa and Bitterblue, who nodded back in reply. "Thanks for getting Kaide safely here. By the way, Kaide, what's this situation that you mentioned earlier as been not very good?"

Kaide smiled at Damon, sitting down on the grass. "It's going to be a long explanation, so I suggest we sit down."

"Of course." Damon sat down, Amy behind him looking stunned, and Katsa and Bitterblue joining Kaide on the grass. "What's the situation?"

"Me wanting to kill Leck. The feeling is...mutual," Kaide starting, Katsa letting out a small laugh.

"So it is. They hate each other's guts, from the moment they met," Katsa said, Damon looking at her approvingly.

"How did you meet? He's a royal, and last I heard of you, you were...um...you...know..." Damon said, trying not to say the words that made pain splash throughout him. What had his Kaide done to deserve such pain?

"I'll start from the beginning. Basically, this is the situation. We were at the markets. Mad out of control horse with screeching noble on it. Me jumping in and saving this girl and you...getting the stuffing smushed out of you." Kaide and Damon both cringed, and Damon's hand went to his scar. "The story continues. Noble girl takes me away as I faint. I wake up in a noble's house, with the girl crying, her parents looking at me as they would trash. They argue about the noble girl's behaviour. I insult the nobles and they try and kill me, but the noble girl stops them. They get the ingenious idea to use me as bait to make the noble girl behave. I get thrown into a dungeon, and get abused and so on..."

"Kaide..." Damon whispered. "Please tell me it gets better."

Kaide smiled sadly. "Not for a while."

Kaide continued her story as the anguish became apparent on Damon's face. It got better when Kaide spoke about learning how to use the sword and meeting the sympathetic soldier, but any anguish that was erased returned when Kaide spoke of her escape from Blaire's parents, and Blaire's idea to meet Leck.

At one point as Kaide was describing her job for Leck, Damon interrupted. "I don't like this noble girl. I guess you don't either seeing as you don't mention her name. But Leck...the fact that he is Graced endangers us all. Your Grace protected you, and I'm guessing he found out?"

Kaide nodded. "I did more stuff for him, but I got into a confrontation with the noble girl. She found out and went back to Leck's arms. I fled."

"Thank goodness. You ended up in Sunder with Bitterblue and Katsa?"

Kaide nodded, and was relieved that Damon had no adverse reaction to the fact that Katsa and Bitterblue were both relatives of kings. Kaide was going to hide her heritage for as long as she could, and hoped that its connection to Leck wouldn't drive Damon away – it had shocked Damon that kings would treat their own relatives badly, as Randa had used Katsa and as Leck had tried to use Bitterblue. However, despite their praises for Po, Damon was going to reserve judgement until later. Kaide could see how that annoyed Katsa.

By the time that Kaide finished describing their entire journey to Sunder, the sun was no longer overhead but near the horizon. Damon looked at Kaide and the longing there was evident. "Are you going to stay here permanently or are you only going to stay until you can get a ship to Lienid?" But even as he said it, Damon knew the answer. Kaide, Katsa and Bitterblue would only be truly free once Leck was dead. And knowing that Kaide had lived and felt a different lifestyle, Damon knew that she would never again live in Suncliff again. She would move around, living her own adventure.

"No, Damon, I'm going. Do you think you could get us a ship to Lienid? It would be so much easier because we wouldn't need to stay hidden. We're too distinctive." Kaide looked at Damon, mirroring the longing, but with a sad touch on her face.

"Amy can. She's missed you heaps, hasn't she?" Damon smiled. Damon stood up, stretching his sore muscles. "I'm going to prepare a feast for all of us. And before you complain, Kaide, we're a lot better off now. That noble girl you saved...she left a lot behind which I grabbed. Stealing is more like a fun hobby nowadays, and it's a great job to get paid for."

With a smile, Damon ran back into the house, Kaide looking at the doorway where he disappeared into long after Damon disappeared. A tear fell down Kaide's face as Amy leapt forward, squealing with delight.

* * *

The sky was dark, and Kaide was lying on the grass, Damon beside her. Her stomach was full, and seeing the food and valuable items stored in the house, Kaide could see that all of the children and teenagers in the house – of which there were about thirty of – were better off since she last saw them. Blaire had definitely dropped some valuables and maybe that could explain why her parents were so furious.

Earlier in the night, straight after dinner, Amy had left with Katsa to try and find a ship. Katsa had come along, wanting to defend Amy if anything should happen, as well as to use Po's ring, which Katsa had found squeezed into her belongings with a note tied to it from Po. Katsa had initially been angry, but the ring would confirm her story and ensure that any Lienid ship that they found would take them to Po's castle.

"So Kaide," Damon said, turning to face her, "What is the story about your past? How did Leck screw it up?"

Kaide was silent as she bit her lip. "Damon, don't get mad at me, please. Leck tried to kill me while my mother was pregnant with me, and once I was born. I ended up in Suncliff when Leck found the nurse that had smuggled me out of Monsea, and she tried to put me somewhere safe. The truth is my parents... Bitterblue is Leck's only child and the heir to the throne of Monsea, but before them were the true rulers of Monsea before their throne was stolen by Leck. He hid it with his Grace, but they were pregnant. They had a girl. I am that girl."

All Kaide could hear was the sudden intake of breath.

* * *

"Is this a good time to find a ship?" Katsa asked Amy, as they walked along the shoreline, their path lit by the moonlight. Amy smiled at her, her crooked teeth making her look so much younger.

"The serious sailors will be here. The ones that will leave soon will be. Don't worry," Amy smiled. Her voice was soft but high-pitched, and Katsa noticed that it tended to echo. The port seemed empty, but suddenly, hearing the loud, arrogant steps of boots on wood, Katsa and Amy turned around to see a slim figure walk towards them, two daggers in their hands. When the moonlight revealed their face, Katsa swore, her hands going straight to her ears.

"Lady Katsa," Blaire smiled, her face no longer bruised but covered in clearly seen pink scars. "Long time no see. As much as I would love to know where King Leck's dear daughter Bitterblue is and where that traitor Kaide is, I think you better tell the man in person. Come along."

As tight as Katsa clamped her hands over her ears, she could still feel Leck's Grace creeping in. It wasn't that bad an idea to tell Leck where Bitterblue was wasn't it? After all, she was his daughter. And Kaide? Hadn't she spied on her in Randa City, and tried to attack Po and herself?

"Katsa," Amy commanded, her eyes blazing with fury as she realised that she faced the noble girl that had taken Kaide from her. "Leck's Grace. Remember Po. Po. Run, Katsa, run."

Katsa stood frozen, torn between two different desires.

**Okay, I'm back! Yes, I know it's the middle of February and I just gave you two evil little cliffies (evil laugh), but reviews would be much appreciated. I don't see what's so hard about story alerting/favouriting a story ****and reviewing**** when you can do it in the same screen. If you like a story enough to story alert/ favourite then you should leave a review saying why. Just saying, you can review and add at the same time, or I may end up slacking off again and really enjoying my holidays (joking joking). Anyway, I'll try my best to update as soon as possible with school really starting to get evil (groan), but as always, encouragement always helps with faster updates :)**


	15. Torn Desires

Chapter 15 – Torn Desires

"What? What did you say?" Damon demanded angrily, jumping up and wearing an expression of hurt. Kaide stood up and tried to reach for Damon's hand, but he snapped his arm back angrily.

"My parents were the King and Queen of Monsea, Damon. And I'm not going to be ashamed of it because if there is something that I have learnt, it is that not all of royal blood are terrible," Kaide replied, stunned by her own admission.

"All right then, spill," Damon spat, his eyes filled with hatred.

"You'll let my bloodline ruin our friendship? We've known each other for years and you're going to let _blood_ split us apart? You can be unreasonable sometimes, Damon." Kaide sighed, looking hard into Damon's eyes. If Damon was not going to accept her the way she is, Kaide reasoned that she would be better off without him.

"Yes, blood is everything!" Damon yelled, but his eyes were desperate, and his voice was no longer filled with hatred. He sounded defeated, and Kaide knew now was the time to push her point further.

"Is it? You know more nobles than you think, Damon."

Damon looked down at the ground, ashamed, unable to meet Kaide's eyes. "I shouldn't be stereotyping you like that. You were raised right."

Kaide snorted. "I love how you put it. 'I was raised right.' Trust me, I know some nobles that weren't 'raised right' as you put it and they turned out fine."

Damon sank to his knees, looking at the grass. "Katsa and Bitterblue. I forgot. I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"Yes, you can say that again," Kaide smiled, pulling Damon up, and giving him a hug to tell him that all was forgiven. "Let's hope Amy and Katsa have gotten us a ship."

* * *

"Katsa!" Amy pleaded desperately, grabbing Katsa's forearm. "Leck's Grace. Po. Remember Po. You need to run, Katsa. Far away."

"Oh, she's not going anywhere street girl," Blaire snarled, a wicked grin glinting in her eyes. "Katsa's coming with me, ain't she?"

With a cruel smile Blaire drew out her dagger and threw one at Amy's chest. Amy only had time to manage a short gasp before crumpling to the ground, blood pooling from her wound. Blaire held her hand outstretched to Katsa, a grin on her face, as Katsa remained unmoving.

"Now that she's gone, feel free to come, dear Katsa," Blaire smiled. Katsa stood frozen, her eyes staring at where Amy was lying on the ground, gasping for air, before moving her gaze back to Blaire. Katsa took a step forward. Then another.

"That's right," Blaire smiled, but before she finished her sentence, Katsa drew her dagger and swung it at Blaire's head.

Blaire jumped back, startled, before looking back at Katsa and realising that her attack on Amy had snapped Katsa out of any control Blaire had held through Leck's Grace.

With a snarl Blaire said, "Fine, you win this one, Katsa. But we know exactly where you are, and Leck is waiting, deary."

Katsa needed no explanation as to who Blaire's 'we' was, as Blaire disappeared into the shadows. Katsa felt so mentally fatigued by her battle to get out of Leck's Grace that she didn't bother pursuing, instead running to where Amy lay, her chest fluttering as she struggled for breath.

"Amy!" Katsa yelled, dropping to her knees. It seemed that Blaire had retrieved her dagger as she left as Amy's entire shirt was now soaked red, and the strength that was once in Amy's eyes were faded.

"Katsa," Amy groaned, looking into the stars. "Tell Kaide – I'm sorry."

"No, don't talk," Katsa demanded, applying pressure to Amy's chest. "I'll get you back and fix you up. You'll be fine."

"Don't be delusional," Amy whispered. "I'm a goner. Blaire hit where she hit to make me suffer. She's Kaide's noble girl, isn't she? That's why Kaide won't say her name?"

Katsa nodded, her eyes sad as Amy let out a strained cough.

"Amy!" Katsa cried out. She couldn't let Amy die, otherwise her death would be on her hands. She didn't want to be responsible for anyone's death, but it was because of her inability to resist Leck's Grace that led to Amy's death.

"Not...your...fault..." Amy whispered, her voice barely audible, but a smile on her face as her eyes closed. Katsa was left on the dock with a limb Amy in her arms.

* * *

Bitterblue sat on the edge of the bed, a candle behind her flickering feebly. Katsa and Amy had left several hours ago to find a ship, but they had yet to return. Bitterblue felt she was the only one worried, as Kaide seemed occupied with Damon and meeting the rest of the children resting in the cosy house, but Bitterblue couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened.

Then came the scream. The scream was wild, and only when she looked out the window did Bitterblue see Kaide, with Damon running behind her, as Katsa carried a limp body in her arms that Bitterblue realised was Amy's. Even from this distance, Bitterblue could recognise the dark stain on Amy's chest that was blood.

Kaide sunk to her knees, clearly crying, as Damon patted her back, Katsa's mouth moving as she explained the killing. Bitterblue stood away from the window, feeling cold. It was clear from the volume of Kaide's voice that it was Blaire that had killed Amy. It meant that now, Leck knew that they were in Suncliff, and the longer they stayed the larger the chance that they had of being found.

* * *

"I need to keep going," Kaide gritted through her teeth angrily, as she stormed away from the forest where Amy had been buried. The sun had just risen over the horizon, and already Kaide was feeling the effects of the all-nighter that she had just pulled. But she didn't care. Kaide had this extremely strong, savage desire to cleave Blaire's head off her neck, and there was nothing that anyone said or did that would change that.

"Then we'll need to get a ship to Lienid then," Katsa sighed, understanding the emotions that Kaide was going through. It was hard to cope when someone you loved were killed, or close to death, and it was something that Katsa was still struggling with, not knowing whether Po was safe or not. Moments later, Bitterblue ran out of Damon's house, the bags under her eyes showing that Bitterblue, too, hadn't had a good night's sleep.

"We should go immediately. I think that being on the move may settle your mind, Kaide," Bitterblue said kindly. Damon looked exhausted between the trio and sighed.

"I guess that there is nothing for me to say that will change your minds, right?" Damon asked of no one in particular.

"That's right. But we need to avenge Amy. I mean, I was there and I couldn't stop Blaire!" Katsa yelled, furious at herself and her weakness. "Just when I thought that I was making amends for what I did working for my uncle, I let an innocent get killed."

"There was nothing you could do, Katsa. Leck's Grace is brutal," Kaide said sadly, but not meeting Katsa's eyes.

It was at that instant that a thought crashed through Katsa's mind, something that she was sure that Kaide had never considered. It all seemed...too convenient. Kaide had made it clear earlier that Blaire had never fallen under Leck's Grace while they were working together, but the Blaire she saw at the docks was clearly under the influence. And it seemed too neat, far too neat, that Kaide had suddenly seen Blaire sleeping with Leck when Kaide had never picked up signs of Blaire doing something like that earlier? And Katsa was sure that if she prodded Kaide further, the girl would admit that she merely assumed the girl lying with Leck was Blaire, but never actually saw her face? Could Leck have deliberately set Kaide up, knowing how she would react?

"Something on your mind? We were all set yesterday, so it should be no problem looking for a ship now, right? Katsa?" Kaide looked curiously at Katsa, who remained deep in thought.

"Huh? Nothing. Just something I was thinking about, that's all," Katsa replied. She knew it was far too early to tell Kaide her suspicions – sensing the anger that she had bottled up, now was not a good time to mention that she thought that Leck had deliberately set up the entire event that shattered the relationship between Blaire and Kaide.

* * *

"This may not have been the best time to go hunting for a ship," Katsa muttered, as they walked along the docks, just hoping to find a Lienid ship that hadn't gone anywhere near Monsea.

"Ooh, I wonder why," Kaide whispered sarcastically. Since farewelling Damon, Kaide had been extremely snappy and sarcastic, a result from probably sleep deprivation and Amy's death.

"We've got no choice. Now, listen!" Katsa hushed. In the background, there was someone talking with a lilt that was instantly familiar to Katsa. It reminded her of Po, and Katsa felt the ache deep in her heart as she longed to be in his safe, warm embrace.

"They seem to be extremely busy. I'm guessing that they either got here or are about to leave. Let's ask them." Bitterblue, sensing how out of it Kaide seemed, addressed this statement to Katsa, who nodded, hoping that her disguise would suffice and that Leck's poison hadn't reached these Lienid's.

"Okay. Stay back, Bitterblue. You too Kaide." Without looking back, Katsa walked to a sailor that was busily loading supplies, as Kaide remained standing with Bitterblue, letting out a sigh.

"A one eyed girl, asking questions about Monsea, that's not suspicious at all," Kaide muttered under her breath. "This day just gets better and better."

* * *

Bored, and feeling an unexpected tension in her muscles, Kaide had left the docks to pace around madly in a forest nearby, Bitterblue watching with an interest. They were far enough that they didn't look suspicious standing in the middle of a Sunderan port, but should Katsa come out of that Lienid ship, could easily see them.

"Just wait until I get my hands on her," Kaide muttered under her breath, referring to Blaire. "She'll wish she were never born."

Bitterblue was silent as she listened to Kaide mutter to herself, every now and then catching insults and words that she would never dare say aloud herself.

"That little-oh shit!" Kaide stopped her pacing and grabbed Bitterblue's wrist, pulling her deeper into the forest. "I wasn't thinking, was I?"

Bitterblue turned her gaze to where Kaide's glare was focused, and her heart nearly stopped. Blaire strutted around the docks liked she owned the place, with several of Leck's soldiers by her side.

"If Katsa comes out of that ship now, we are majorly screwed," Kaide muttered.

"Can she hear us?" Bitterblue asked, frowning. Blaire was no more than twenty metres away from them, and she would see them instantly if she looked at the forest.

"Thankfully, no. Katsa may have super hearing, and I can too, but not Blaire. She's not Graced – she's just good and throwing her damned dagger where she wants to. But that just gives me an idea."

Kaide pulled Bitterblue further back into the forest. "Go in deeper. Maybe another ten metres, so if Blaire sees me, she may assume that you are with Katsa. Damn, I'm really tired," Kaide added with a groan.

Bitterblue reluctantly stepped further back into the forest, trying not to snap too many twigs, as Kaide whispered, seemingly to thin air.

"Katsa, if you're listening, whatever you do, don't leave that ship. Don't."

Kaide was hoping that Katsa was maybe listening out for them and heard her warning. But then, she wasn't sure exactly _how _good Katsa's hearing was, only that it was probably better than hers. And if that was the case, if Katsa was listening, she would hear Kaide's warning.

Blaire surveyed her surroundings as the orange glow from dawn faded into the bright light of morning. She was looking, clearly looking for someone, whilst arguing with one of her soldiers.

"Katsa and that little street girl were here last night. I think it would be a reasonable assumption to say that they would be here today, looking for a ship to Lienid. But if you have any disagreements, Roland, I can just put my dagger through your heart and get another soldier. You lot are expendable, after all," Blaire smiled, the soldier she had been arguing with quieting down immediately.

As she scanned around the port, maybe thinking it was too early for Katsa or Bitterblue to be here, she caught a small movement from the corner of her eye. Normally Blaire would disregard a movement like that, but coming from the forest, it seemed like someone was hiding there.

"Ooh, something hiding in the forest. Guess I wasn't as early as I thought, eh? Come out Katsa. Bitterblue. You know it's the right thing to do."

In the forest, Bitterblue suppressed a yelp and covered her ears, retreating deeper into the forest. Kaide felt the familiar sensation of Leck's Grace on her ears, holding back a grimace at how it tore at her ears. Kaide's movement to draw her sword must have been seen on the corner of Blaire's peripheral vision, and now Blaire was walking steadily towards the forest where she lay hidden. The only advantage that Kaide saw she had was the fact that Blaire believed it was Katsa she was dealing with.

"Bitterblue. Go in deeper. I'll deal with her and her goons," Kaide snarled, slashing at a tree.

"Do you really think you can kill her, Kaide?" Bitterblue asked.

"Just GO!" The last word had almost been a shout. Frightened, Bitterblue ran deeper into the forest, but remained close enough to watch the scene about to occur.

Taking a deep breath, Kaide walked out of the forest, sword raised ready to defend. She saw the momentary surprise on Blaire's face as she appeared.

"Well, Blaire, it's been a while since we spoke face to face, hasn't it?" Kaide began, her sword glittering madly in the morning light.

* * *

Katsa had heard, like a whisper, Kaide's warning not to leave the boat. It was at that moment that she knew that something had gone terribly wrong, and the problem probably began with B.

But she had done it. Despite the crew –and the captain's initial reluctance to allow another three people on board, using the ring that Po had given her – a ring that made her a _Lienid princess_, Katsa had gotten them a ride to Po's castle.

Katsa put her anger at Po aside as the captain of the ship, Faun, asked her a question.

"Is there something wrong?" the captain asked, noticing that Katsa's attention was divided.

Katsa frowned. "One of my associates just asked me not to leave the ship. I think the sooner we leave, the better."

"Well, we'll be leaving soon, that's for sure. My Grace has picked up storms that I would like to avoid. Lady Princess, you better get Princess Bitterblue and your other friend here now. We can leave immediately."

Katsa smiled. "Thank you. Thank you so much. During the journey, I promise I'll tell you everything."

With a nod to the captain, Katsa began making her exit from the boat, and walking into the sunlight, Katsa realised exactly why Kaide had told her to stay inside. Kaide and Blaire were standing face-to-face, both wearing a murderous expression on their face. A slight movement in the forest behind them was more than enough to tell Katsa that Kaide had told Bitterblue to hide in the forest. She needed to get Bitterblue safely on the ship, but it seemed that the only way to do it was for Kaide and Blaire to finish whatever they had started.

Then Kaide had started talking. "Well, Blaire, it's been a while since we spoke face to face, hasn't it?"

The former friends began pacing, their eyes never leaving each other.

"It's been a while. I've learnt the truth about you, Kaide. My King Leck would dearly love to see your head on a platter," Blaire replied.

"Funny you should say that," Kaide hissed. "I don't think it is just my head that someone wants to see handed on a nice golden platter, is it?"

Without warning, the two crashed. Katsa almost expected to see Blaire fall, Kaide's sword in her heart. Kaide was Graced, whereas Blaire wasn't. But to her shock, Kaide's sword was stuck between Blaire's crossed daggers, centimetres from her heart.

"Predictable, isn't it, where you aim?" Blaire smiled, not sweetly, but in a sinister, provocative manner. And considering Kaide's angered and sleep-deprived state, she would never be able to resist such an invitation to attack.

But if she kills Blaire, I'm sure that deep down, it will haunt her forever, Katsa thought, watching the two spar. There were several times where Katsa saw openings, where Kaide could've dealt Blaire the final blow, but it seemed that Kaide's actions mirrored Katsa's thoughts.

She can't do it, Katsa realised. No matter how much hatred she feels for Blaire, there will always be a part of Kaide that sees Blaire as her friend. And there would always be the part of Kaide's mind that thought logically, and realised that she couldn't blame Blaire for Amy's death. It was all Leck's doing. All of it. And if Kaide could realise that, it could save her so much pain.

It was during this realisation that the hilt of Kaide's sword swung violently against Blaire's temple, knocking her out instantly. Blaire crumpled to the ground, as Kaide kicked the daggers out of her hands and threw them into the glittering ocean behind. She then turned to Leck's soldiers, who stared at Kaide, shocked. It was at this moment that Katsa decided to interfere.

"Kaide, don't kill them! They don't know what they're doing!"

At the sight of Katsa, Kaide changed her killing stroke to one that knocked the soldier out, similar to what she did with Blaire. By the time that Katsa stood next to Kaide, all of the soldiers lay on the ground, unconscious. Had it not being early morning, this fight would've clearly attracted the attention of far too many Sundeans.

"Bitterblue, she's in the forest, right?" Katsa demanded as Kaide nodded, looking morose. On cue, Bitterblue walked out of the forest, her face slightly scratched where branches had scraped her, but nevertheless unharmed. "We have a ship. A ship to Lienid. And it'll be leaving soon."

"Thank goodness," Kaide choked, and Katsa could see the verges of tears on her eyes. "Why couldn't I do it? I had the opportunity several times, to make Blaire pay for betraying me, and killing Amy. But I couldn't do it. Something stopped me, Katsa, and I don't know what. I wanted to kill her so bad, but even though I've killed so many, Blaire's life was one I couldn't take? Why Katsa, why?"

The look on Kaide's face was anguished, as Katsa led her to Captain Faun's ship.

"Because, deep down, you suspect the truth," Katsa began.

"What truth, what?" Tears were falling freely down Kaide's face, and she paid no attention to them. Her sword remained tightly in her grip, shaking.

"That maybe it wasn't Blaire you saw that afternoon. Think about it – did you see her face?"

"No," Kaide began, memories of that dreadful day clouding her mind. "But-but-it was her room, Katsa, and it _looked _like her. It-_had_ to be, right? Right?"

"Kaide, Leck could've been sleeping with anyone who had dark hair in Blaire's bed. And you know it."

"It doesn't explain the look on her face when she saw my eyes, Katsa. She was hurt, and she ran to Leck!"

"But if Blaire was Graced, and you just found out, what would you feel? Wouldn't you be angry?"

To this Kaide had no response but, "She killed Amy. She tried to kill me. She fell under Leck's Grace. She-"

"You can't blame her. I bet it is so much easier to fall under Leck's Grace when you are emotionally upset. It may have been Blaire's hand that ended Amy's life, but it was Leck who made her do it."

"I'm so sorry," Kaide cried, resting her shoulder on Katsa's. "Blaire, I am so sorry."

When Kaide took her shoulder off Katsa's, there was a new determination in her eyes.

"Blaire, I promise that I will save you from Leck's Grace, then I'll hand you his head on a nice shiny platter. I promise!"

Kaide looked up into the clear Sundean sky, knowing her exact target – Leck.


	16. Leck Strikes Back

Chapter 16 – Leck Strikes Back

"It's...beautiful," Katsa gasped, as the sight of Lienid appeared. To Katsa, it was so unreal, with the cliffs jutting out from the sea, and sprinkled generously with snow. And in the distance was Ror City, glittering brightly like golden treasure and unlike any city that Katsa had ever seen.

"Wow. You've been struck dumb," Kaide smiled, as Katsa continued to gasp at Lienid. Kaide had had a similar reaction to Lienid when she had first seen it, but there was no way she going to mention that fact to Katsa. Bitterblue's head popped out of nowhere and stared at Lienid hungrily, absorbing every sight with her eyes.

But soon Po's castle appeared in the distance, and it was here that Kaide seemed to see Katsa's true delight. Po's castle was nowhere near the size of Ror's castle – rather it was made of whitewashed stone, and the colours matched those of the sky. Its position was also strategic, and Kaide could almost see Katsa thinking on how to fortify the castle.

"Where will we land?" Kaide asked a deckhand, who pointed to a small beach in the distance.

"There. The path winds in circles, but eventually you will reach the castle," the deckhand chuckled, as Kaide suppressed a groan at the thought of walking with her wobbly sea legs.

At the mention of the castle, Katsa's face seemed to darken. "I am really not going to enjoy explaining this whole Leck saga to Po's servants. And they'll be even more thrilled to cut off contact with the rest of the world in order to protect us."

Kaide rested her hand on Katsa's shoulder. "It's the only way. Just think of Po."

Katsa nodded, as the small beach got closer. "Although, I reckon we'll all have horrible sea legs once we hit ground."

Katsa's prediction was true. As soon as Bitterblue, Kaide and Katsa stepped foot on land, everything seemed horrendously off balance. Katsa held Bitterblue's hand, knowing that the sea legs would be worse for her, and watched as Captain Faun's boat sailed out from the beach into the ocean. Nearby, Kaide was clutching onto a tree, breathing deeply, her Grace making everything feel five times as worse.

"Kaide?" Katsa asked curiously.

"I'm getting rid of the sea legs. Although usually, the mere thought of land and getting off those damned boats can get rid of them," Kaide replied, continuing her pattern of deep breathing.

Katsa couldn't help but agree. She and Bitterblue had been slightly shocked by the amount of times Kaide had needed to throw up her food overboard. It seemed that no matter how long that they were at sea, Kaide simply couldn't get rid of her seasickness.

"Let's go," Kaide finally announced.

Together, they trudged up the steep path to Po's castle. Everything around them was showered with snow, and it did seem as if they path they were travelling on was going in circles, going nowhere. But it was the appearance of the thick wooden door of Po's castle that made the trio sigh in relief.

"It would be so nice if the castle was heated right now," Bitterblue smiled.

Kaide's joy at seeing the castle disappeared, to be replaced with a feeling of foreboding. Katsa caught the frown on Kaide's face, but continued stomping towards the entry to the castle. The door was pulled open before Katsa could knock by a servant who looked out of breath.

"Greetings," he said hurriedly, the trio sighing as they felt the warmth warm their bodies. "Please come into the receiving room."

The trio ushered into a dark hall, where all Katsa could do was admire the castle. Beside her, Kaide didn't seem as awed at the castle, but Katsa could attribute this to Kaide probably breaking into most of the castles in the kingdom and having already seen their inner beauty.

"I'm Katsa of the Middluns-" Katsa began, only to be interrupted.

"Follow please," the servant interrupted. "My master awaits."

At this statement, Kaide's foreboding grew. She grabbed Katsa's wrist, pulling her to a stop.

"There's something wrong here," Kaide said urgently, but Katsa shook her off.

"Po? Po is here?" Katsa said, the hope lighting up in her eyes. Beside her, Bitterblue seemed to share the same joy.

"Katsa!" Kaide growled as Katsa followed the servant, expressions of shock, hope and disbelief flooding her face. "There's something wrong-"

The servant opened the door to the receiving room, only to reveal a long room filled with members of who had to belong to Po's family, and at the head, Leck with Blaire standing by his side.

"How wonderful," Leck grinned, the full force of his Grace behind every word. "Welcome, my friends! Come in and take your honoured place among our happy circle!"

"Leck!" Kaide screamed in anger, as Katsa's eyes looked confused, and Bitterblue let out a cry of horror.

"He's lying, he's lying," Bitterblue repeated, clinging onto the words and onto Katsa. "Katsa, he's lying, he's lying..."

Kaide took no notice of this and grabbed the first object she found nearby, a knife, and threw it directly at Leck with a yell of anger.

Swinging into action, Blaire drew out a dagger and deflected the long range attack.

"Blaire, get rid of this nuisance for me," Leck commanded, motioning towards Kaide. He then turned to another woman and said, "Help your niece."

Kaide barely had enough time to look at Po's mother scurrying towards Bitterblue before a dagger whistled towards her dangerously. Kaide swiftly dodged to the left, not wanting to let Katsa or Bitterblue get hurt in the battle. Considering Katsa's blank gaze, Kaide knew that she would not be able to defend herself should an attack come.

"It's time to die, Kaide," Blaire said emotionlessly, drawing out another dagger.

"And I'm going to save you," Kaide promised, drawing out her beloved sword. Kaide was aware of a shriek of terror in the background, but knew she couldn't afford to be distracted. Trying to get around Blaire without hurting her to reach Leck would be a massive challenge.

Kaide leapt forward, attempting to knock Blaire out with the hilt of her sword, only for Blaire to throw another one of her dagger at her to force her backwards, and away from Leck. It was only through her Grace that Kaide caught the whistling noise behind her that was Blaire's dagger flying at her from behind. Swearing, the dagger cut slightly into her face, just as Bitterblue's pleas could be clearly heard.

"Please don't tell him!"

Kaide only had enough time to realise that Bitterblue was completely free from Leck's Grace before dodging another dagger.

"Had enough?" Blaire said, this time drawing out two daggers. Kaide was forced to do a weird somersault to dodge the daggers, only for them to fly back towards Blaire like boomerangs.

How do the daggers keep returning to her hand? Kaide thought, annoyed, as Leck's booming laughter echoed around the long room. Kaide had a swipe at Blaire's head, but Blaire blocked, crossing her daggers together to form an X and trap the sword.

"I don't think so," Kaide snarled, ripping her sword away and sliding back before Blaire threw another dagger. Another part of Kaide's mind was keeping track of the conversation between Katsa and Leck, and she was aware that conflict was probably only seconds away.

"I'll enjoy my daughter's company, later," Leck said with satisfaction.

"I'm your opponent here," Blaire said, catching on Kaide's distraction. This time her dagger flew true, landing itself deeply in Kaide's left shoulder.

"Gah," Kaide hissed, the pain making her eyes water but adding to her determination to kill Leck. Kaide had to resist the urge to want to see her sword buried deep in Blaire's chest. Blaire was under Leck's Grace. Kaide was here to save her, not to kill her, no matter what Blaire had done.

"Grace, Grace, Grace," Kaide muttered. Kaide cringed as she forced her left shoulder to her belt to snatch one of her own daggers, and threw it at Leck. Leck didn't even look worried as Blaire, once again blocked it, but Kaide saw how open Blaire now was and leapt forward. Blaire would do whatever it took to protect Leck, because that was what Leck had ordered her to as well. That was her weakness.

"I believe your Po has been hiding a secret from you," Leck said, scanning the room with anticipation. "Tell me if I'm right, Lady Katsa, that Prince Po is actually-"

Several things happened that second. Firstly, Blaire once again managed to duck and render Kaide's attack useless. The confusion in Katsa's eyes faded as she realised exactly what Leck was going to reveal, as she reached for her dagger and threw it at Leck. But as Blaire was attempting to stand up after blocking Kaide's attack, she never had enough time to stop Katsa's dagger from embedding itself in Leck's mouth.

"Katsa," Kaide said in shock. Part of her was glad that the menace of Leck was gone, but part of her was upset that she never got the chance to kill him herself, to avenge her family and friends and everyone else that Leck had wronged.

In response to Leck's death, Po's family stood up, some yelling, some screaming, but there was only one voice that Kaide heard.

"KAIDE!" Bitterblue screamed in terror, as Kaide, her sword resting loosely in her hand and in no position to defend her, saw Blaire, still not free from the influence of Leck's Grace throw her dagger at point blank range.

Kaide saw everything in slow motion, as the dagger flew true and embedded itself in her chest.

"What?" Kaide choked, unimaginable pain blossoming in her chest as the dagger shattered her rib cage. It was so difficult to breathe as Kaide felt everything fade away. Blaire must still be under Leck's Grace and Kaide had forgotten...

Blaire stared emotionlessly at her fallen friend, the fog in her mind beginning to clear. The pieces of the puzzle came together. She had been angry at Kaide. Kaide was Graced and didn't tell her. Kaide was...lying on the ground with a dagger in her chest?

At that moment, Blaire threw off Leck's Grace and ran towards Kaide, screaming. "KAIDE!"

Blaire's shout seemed like a dagger piercing through the fog that Leck's Grace had created. The confused members of the Lienid royal family looked around the receiving room, spotting the two assassins on the ground, and finally looking at Leck. It was only Bitterblue's intervention that stopped them from attacking Katsa.

"Stop! Katsa did right!" Bitterblue said. Katsa ignored the family around her, and rushed towards Kaide, who seemed to be currently coughing up blood.

"Kaide! Please, forgive me," Blaire cried, as Kaide struggled to remain conscious. Blaire was cursing her lack of memory under Leck's Grace, but considering Kaide's haunted expression, she guessed it was nothing good.

"I...forgive...," Kaide whispered, blood dripping down the corner of her mouth. "I...should've..."

"Hush," Katsa said, running over. She eyed the dagger lodged deep in Kaide's chest and gave Blaire a despairing look. "There's nothing I can do..."

"You mean, she's going to die?" Blaire shrieked. "Because I couldn't stop myself from falling under Leck's Grace?"

"Tell...her...everything," Kaide whispered to Katsa. "Not your fault...Blaire."

"Kaide, stay with me!" Blaire screamed in terror, as the light faded from Kaide's eyes. "Stay with me!"

In the chaos, Bitterblue had run towards Kaide, looking horrified. "Will her Grace save her from this?"

Blaire looked up at Bitterblue, desperation in her eyes. "What's her Grace? Will it save her? Please!"

Katsa looked down at Kaide, who had finally lost the battle with unconsciousness, her head falling limply onto the ground. "Her Grace defends her. I don't know if it accelerates her healing rate. But unless her Grace heals her instantly, she won't make it."

"She could," one of Po's brothers said. Katsa looked at him, and noted the resemblance between Po and him, apart from the eyes. "That dagger missed the vital points. Subconsciously, I think you were trying not to kill her."

"Which brother are you?" Katsa asked.

The brother grinned, his cheekiness reminding her of Po.

"I'm Skye. But we have pressing worries. We need to help her," Skye said, leaning towards Kaide. "I think we should get that dagger out."

"What?" Blaire choked. Katsa, however nodded, pulling off her tunic and tearing it into strips.

"A needle and string? We should seal the wound. If your dagger was any longer, you would've severed her spine," Katsa said, as Skye brought forward the mentioned items. "You-", Katsa pointed at Blaire. "-hold her down. It's better if she stays unconscious."

Blaire remained silent but proceeded to do as Katsa asked. Holding down Kaide, Blaire watched as Katsa deftly pulled the dagger out of Kaide's chest.

"Skye, quick staunch the blood!" Katsa said, grabbing the needle and beginning to sew, while letting Skye wipe the blood away.

Blaire was astonished by the speed at which Katsa was sewing, as the wound was revealed to be a slim, but deep gash in Kaide's chest, with clear flecks of bone visible. Katsa looked down at her handiwork, unsure that the stitches would keep the wound together. She knew that she had only sewn together the skin and not the muscles that had also been cut apart. Beside her was a small pile of shattered bones that Katsa had been forced to take out.

"What can we do?" Blaire asked, letting go of Kaide.

"Skye, keep the pressure on but don't push too hard," Katsa commanded as Skye continued to press down on Kaide's chest. "And as for what to do... we must hope."

"Skye," King Ror interrupted. "Take Kaide to one of Po's rooms. She'll do better in a bed and on the floor. There are several healers, including a Graced one, that may help at this moment."

"Thank you," Blaire said, helping Skye to carefully lift Kaide off the ground. Katsa and Bitterblue followed and watched as Kaide was carefully placed on a clean white bed, and several healers moved frantically around her.

"Let us do our job," one of them said to Blaire, who was anxiously watching Kaide.

Waiting was one of the hardest things that Blaire had ever done. It was horrible simply waiting in silence, knowing that one of your closest friends was dying, and it was because of your own lack of ability to resist a stupid Grace that caused that to happen. Nothing that anyone said would make Blaire feel any better about the situation.

There was a loud yell of shock from within.

"Kaide," Blaire whispered. "Hold on. Please."

Beside her, Katsa looked sad and glad, but Blaire who had been staring at the door with tears welling up in her eyes, believing that Kaide had just died. Blaire sank to the floor, crying, as Katsa looked at her with confusion.

"Why are you crying?" Katsa said. "Kaide just woke up."

"How?" Blaire breathed in astonishment as one of the healers opened the door to Kaide's room.

"She's alive. That must be some Grace," the healer muttered, letting them into the room.

"Kaide!" Blaire whispered, running forward to where Kaide was lying, grasping her hand. "You made it."

"Bit early to say," Kaide whispered. "Hurts like hell. Grace can only go so far..."

"I'm sorry...I'll promise you ten years of servitude and not annoying you for this," Blaire said, smiling as the tears continued to fall.

"I'll hold you on that promise," Kaide laughed, wincing as she felt the pain from her ribs. Kaide probably wasn't going to be wearing a dress anytime soon, considering the damage to her chest. "Katsa! Bitterblue! It's all over. We can go and find Po sometime too..."

"Yes," Katsa said, preoccupied. "I hope he is okay."

"Po will be fine, Katsa," Bitterblue said. "We'll find Po next."

Comforted by the warm feelings in their hearts, the four watched the sun set in Lienid, feeling better than they had felt in weeks.

**One more chapter to go! :D :D :D. The next chapter will be an epilogue to everything, and please make sure to leave a review on the way out :D**


	17. Epilogue

Chapter 17 – Epilogue

Kaide opened her eyes and stared at the ornate ceiling of Leck's – now Bitterblue's castle. While Katsa and the remainder of Po's family went on their own separate path to find Po, Kaide had been forced to travel directly to Monsea, as weeks on a rocking boat at sea had severely slowed down her recovery, even with her Grace. Being carried across the country like an invalid was not Kaide's idea of returning to Monsea after defeating Leck, but it was that or face the wrath of Ror's Graced healers… something that didn't appeal too greatly to Kaide.

Dragging herself out of bed, Kaide felt the slight twinge in her chest that she knew would never fade away, where Blaire's dagger had embedded itself in her chest. The healers had said it was a miracle that she had survived, and Kaide heartily agreed. Even now, several months later, Kaide couldn't say that she felt completely well. But it was the day of Bitterblue's coronation, and Blaire had told Kaide she no longer had any valid excuse to mope around.

"Kaide?" Blaire asked quietly, pulling open Kaide's door with caution. "I hope I didn't wake you."

Kaide could still see the nervousness in Blaire's eyes as she spoke, and could feel the guilt radiating from every pore in her body. "You didn't, Blaire. I'm fine."

Blaire walked into the room, a small wrapped package in her arms. Joining Kaide on the soft mattress where she lay, Blaire unwrapped the package, revealing a backless ornate golden dress, complete with matching shoes.

"Ror told me to send this up for the coronation tonight. Formal attire, no weapons. As an added bonus, Katsa and Po are all lovely dovey with the arrival of several certain guests from the Middluns," Blaire grinned as she admired Kaide's new dress.

"Thanks," Kaide said, looking down at the dress. Blaire's statement about weapons made her think of her own sword, and how she hadn't drawn it since the battle with Leck. It was time to see if everything was truly back to normal, well as close as it could be to normal anyway.

"Kaide?" Kaide slid off the bed, massaging her chest slightly, as she approached the very same wardrobe that she had left behind when fleeing Leck. Rummaging through the wardrobe, Kaide found a clean pair of her usual clothing, before throwing it into the arms of Blaire and grinning.

"Blaire, I want to spar," Kaide said, pulling off her pajamas and getting changed, ignoring the twinge in her chest as the small scar stretched with every movement of skin.

"With me?" Blaire said, her voice blank sounding, as Kaide realised that Blaire was staring at the scar on her chest.

"Yes, with you," Kaide snapped, pulling on her tunic and giving Blaire a glare. "If you still have issues with my chest, go talk to Katsa. You can both moan about your loss of control to Leck's Grace. Personally, I'm over it!"

"Sorry," Blaire said apologetically. "You beat me in the spar, and I'll promise I'll shut up."

* * *

"No holding back," Kaide announced, sliding her sword in and out of its sheath as the wind began to pick up. Kaide also felt a certain freedom with letting her eyes slip into their normal colours, and not disguising it like she normally would have. "First to cut their opponent wins."

"Fine with me," Blaire smirked, remaining still as she mentally accessed the locations of the various daggers on her body and forcing herself not to hold back on Kaide.

The sound of laughter temporarily distracted the duo from their spar as they sighted Katsa laughing with a man of similar age by her side.

"Blaire! Kaide! Good to see you out and about!" Katsa yelled, her eyes alight with joy. She walked forward to meet them, the man at her side looking curiously at Kaide and the sword she wore on her hip.

"Are you like what Katsa was?" he asked, grinning, and Kaide couldn't help grinning in response, even with his implied statement.

"You could say that," Kaide smiled. "You don't happen to be Prince Raffin, do you?"

Raffin grinned in response. "You two don't happen to be the infamous Kaide and Blaire I've heard so much about, do you?"

Katsa gave Kaide an embarrassed look as Kaide gave her a short glare.

"Yes, we are," Blaire frowned, joining into the conversation, arms crossed. "So?"

"Hey, don't be like that," Raffin grinned, arms wide open in truce. "Kaide, I've got a message for you from a young man I saw around the city earlier today, saying he was a friend of yours from Sunder or something."

"Damon?" Kaide asked, surprised.

"Don't know. Just "I'll be here, tonight." Make what you want of it. Now, Katsa, have I finished telling you of the medicine that I made that cures bellyache and causes itchy feet?"

It was with that greeting that Raffin gave the duo a wave and walked further into the castle grounds with Katsa. Kaide could feel tears at the corners of her eyes as Raffin's statement made itself clear in her heart.

"Damon…" Kaide said. It was one word, but a word that Kaide knew she would never again abandon.

"Hey, what of our spar?" Blaire asked, hands reaching for her daggers. "I'm still not letting you off until you beat me."

"Fine," Kaide replied, feeling the fire in her veins. "Get ready to lose."

As the light glinted off Kaide's mismatched eyes, and as Kaide and Blaire leapt for each other with their weapons drawn, another figure stood watching the pair from the forest with a keen eye. He watched as the two dodged and leapt at each other, but only let out a smile as a victorious roar came out from the throat of the taller girl, her sword thrust into the air with victory.

* * *

"Where is he?" Kaide near-growled as she prowled in the darkness of the castle grounds. The long, tedious coronation of Bitterblue to queen was admittedly boring, no matter how much effort Kaide put into paying attention. It was only with the constant interruptions from Prince Raffin and Bann, and their scolding by King Ror that kept her awake. That wasn't counting those evil golden shoes that had come with that dress of hers that would keep anyone awake.

"Where is he?" Kaide repeated again, withholding a wince as those shoes dug into her feet with every step. In her impatience, Kaide finally removed those damn shoes and threw them somewhere onto the grounds, making only a small mental note to pick up those shoes later should she be able to manage to find Damon.

"Are you trying to decapitate me?" Damon groaned, appearing out of the shadows carrying said pair of golden shoes.

"Took you long enough," Kaide said, adding a slight pout just to rub her impatience into Damon's face.

"Sorry sorry," Damon apologised, setting the golden shoes onto the soft grass that Kaide's feet were now enjoying. "Although I've saved you the trouble of finding these shoes in the darkness."

Without warning, Kaide leapt forward and gave Damon a hug, rejoicing in his safe, warming scent. Damon was a living reminder of what Kaide had fought for in life – for the starving children in Sunder, and for the fight to return to that small family after Blaire's parents had taken her away. And now with Leck's death and Monsea being finally free from his rule, Kaide felt she had everything she wanted.

"What should we do now?" Kaide asked. "It's all over."

"What about the throne? Technically you are the heir," Damon said. Kaide gave Damon a pained expression.

"I told Bitterblue the throne is hers. If she wants any blood relations to the previous King and Queen of Monsea, she could always have her children marry mine," Kaide joked. "Although I think I will be moving to Sunder with Blaire."

"Not with me?" Damon said, feigning an expression of shock.

"Blaire's gone to fetch what remains of her parents estate and see if she can build an orphanage for children on the streets. Katsa's going to go around the seven kingdoms and train girls to fight. But what am I to do? All I excel at is sword fighting, and the money I have is so tainted by the memory of Leck that I donated it to Blaire."

"What are you to do?" Damon grinned in the darkness. "My little warrior, what do you want to do?"

"There will never be rulers as bad as Leck in the world," Kaide began, untangling herself from Damon's hug. "But some of the other kingdoms are corrupt. I'll see what this little sword can do…"

"The said little sword that's in your bedroom as you aren't allowed weapons into the coronation…"

Kaide threw Damon an annoyed expression as they walked back towards the light of the castle. "Yes, that sword. And I want to help Blaire with the orphanage. She may hold guilt for this scar on my chest and the pain I occasionally feel in my ribs, but I hold guilt for holding her guilty in the first place."

As they entered the warmth of the castle, Kaide paused to look at the portrait of her parents, the former King and Queen of Monsea killed by Leck and bewitched never to know that they had finally had the child they had wanted.

"I wield the sword, so I am a killer. This I cannot change. But the orphanage will go a long way in repenting for the lives I ruined on behalf of a king such as Leck. That loss of my dignity will never fade. I'll do my best though."

"You will," Damon said, burying his head in Kaide's hair. "And we will all be by your side. Blaire. Katsa. Po. Bitterblue. It's time to lead the life you have always wanted to lead."

With a gentle smile, Damon looked squarely into Kaide's eyes as he kissed her gently on the cheek, only to be faced with one of Kaide's death glares.

"You've got some guts, Damon, just because I'm not with my sword on my hip."

Both of them burst into laughter as they walked back into the main hall to rejoin the coronation feast.

THE END

**And, it is done (Yay!). (Blaire, Kaide, Damon and anyone not in the novel are my characters. The rest belong to Kristen Cashore and I have no right to them, just as a last minute disclaimer). I can't believe that this has taken like a year to finish but that's what happens when you face school and 'motivational issues'. Hopefully you've enjoyed this little story, and feel free to drop in a few reviews with any comments :D and THANKS to those that have reviewed previously. Your reviews have kept this story alive. **


End file.
